Fade Away
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Traducción. Spoilers Breaking Dawn. Ocho años después de BD y ha llegado el tiempo en que Jacob sea para ella algo más que un amigo. Al mismo tiempo los Vulturi tienen grandes planes para ella... cap 24 Final up.
1. Chapter 1

**Recomendación Musical: Broken © Lifehouse**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Breaking Dawn pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio el permiso para traducirla.**

**_Fade Away_**

Jacob se limpió las manos en sus pantalones de mezclilla oscuros. Sus ojos de inmediato fueron hacia la puerta en cuanto la olió.

No podía describir su aroma. Era totalmente unica, ella olía como la mañana, como pasto y lilas y... Renesmee. Probablemente sólo había cruzado el borde, pero así de compenetrado estaba con ella...

Jaló la playera negra que estaba sobre la mesa. Cubierta de grasa, pero cubriendo su torso desnudo.

Se preguntó si Bella y Edward ya habrían notado su ausencia. Eran las diez en punto, pero la oscuridad no era importante para los Cullen. Habrían estado todos en la casa dejando a Renesmee en su cuarto en el chalet. Alice no habría visto su huída, lo que causaba a Jacob alegría mientras pensaba que Renesmee era un punto ciego, como él, en lo que se refería a las visiones de Alice.

Pero se darían cuenta de que se había ido. Bella todavía tenía la extraña manía de revisar el cuarto de su hija mientras está dormía. Suponía que era porque, aunque Renesmee parecía de 16, aún tenía ocho en las mentes de Edward y Bella. De acuerdo con la experiencia de Nahuel, debería de haber madurado hacía dos años, pero Carlisle dijo que tal vez habrían sido seis años y medio para Nahuel pero ocho para Renesmee. Algo así como que los varones crecían más rápido que las mujeres.

Se darían cuenta de su huída muy pronto y sabrían muy pronto adonde se había ido.

Y también tenía una idea bastante acertada de a quién culparían por que ella se escapara de noche.

Dejando de lado que a Edward y a Bella les daría un ataque cardíaco, retóricamente hablando. Eso tendría a toda la familia Cullen intentado atacar la garganta de Jacob.

- Ella es todavía muy joven - le advirtió Bella meses atrás.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - soltó Jacob.

Edward le gruñó y a Jacob le tomó un minuto recobrar la compostura.

- No es una niña... _técnicamente_ tiene diécises... - intervinó Carlisle.

Edward y Bella le dirigieron una mirada de advertencia y él se sentó en silencio.

- Ella no está lista - advirtió Edward.

- ¡Ya lo sé! - bufó Jacob - ¿Qué crees que soy?

En el momento en que dijo eso, hizo una mueca. ¿A quíen trataba de engañar? Edward podía leer su mente. Sabía que Jacob había notado la nueva madurez de Renesmee. Sus labios, su figura delgada, los mechones de rizos broncíneos, esos suéteres de cachemira azules que mostraban su...

Edward dejó escapar un siseo bajo. Bella, sin tener certeza de lo que había oído Edward, pero teniendo una idea clara, dejo escapar un gruñido.

- Sabemos que es díficil para tí - Edward forzó las palabras a través de sus dientes apretados - Pero trata de verlo desde nuestra perspectiva.

Eso era difícil. Ni siquiera Quil lo entendía y estaban más o menos en el mismo bote con Renesmee y Claire. El problema era que después de 8 años, Claire seguía pareciendo de 8 años y Quil aún estaba en su rol de hermano mayor. Para Jacob era diferente... muy diferente. Había amado y protegido a Renesmee cuando era una niña. Pero mientras Quil esperaba la graduación de la preparatoria de Claire, el crecimiento acelerado de Renesmee había diezmado cualquier tipo de preparación que Jacob hubiera hecho para pasar del protector hermano mayor a... algo más.

Edward había tenido razón cuando había dicho una vez que Jacob no tenía prisa porque Renesmee creciera y fueran... algo más. Estaba feliz de tenerla. Pero en ese tiempo, cuando ella tenía sólo un año, no había notado el modo en que su crecimiento dispararía ciertos sentimientos más pronto de lo que sería comódo para sus padres. Uno de los cuales leía mentes. Genial.

Quil no era de mucha ayuda cuando se refería a Renesmee.

- ¿Si fuera yo? - musitó.

- Si fueras tú

Quil entendió la imprimación muy bien, habiendo sido uno de los primeros. Entendía su papel como hermano mayor de Claire y se sentía orgulloso de ello. Pero también entendía el problema de Jacob. Podía sentirlo. Todos podían. Su manada. Todos simpatizaban, pero a veces había sentido una punzada de... ¿disgusto?

Quil se estremeció levemente. - No sé - dijo finalmente.

Jacob bufó.

- Tal vez podrías hacer lo que Edward y Bella te dijeron - sugirió Quil. Era mejor que un 'no sé' al menos.

- Mantén tu distancia - había dicho Edward, no de modo agresivo, pero Jasper y Emmett habían estado a su lado y eso hablaba por si mismo. - Por el momento - dijo para componer las cosas al ver la cara de Jacob.

Jacob pensó en la conversación de hacía dos meses.

- Ella aún viene a verte - estando como humanos Quil no podía leer su mente, pero Jacob supuso que lo tenía escrito en el rostro.

- Y yo aún vigilo su casa - agregó Jacob.

Sabían que lo hacía. No significaba que les gustara... pero Edward al menos tenía una idea del lazo que tenía Renesmee por él y lo aceptaba... a regañadientes.

¿Pero Renesmee escapando para ir a verlo en medio de la noche? En eso, estaba seguro, que Edward no sería capaz de razonar con Jake...

- No deberías estar aquí - murmuró. - Tus padres... - comenzó, detectando su presencia recargada contra la puerta de su garage.

- ¿Desde cuando escuchas a mis padres?

Ella sonrió y su imágen se grabó en la mente de Jacob. Sus labios en los suyos, acercándolo a ella, sintiendo su suavidad.

- Ness... - murmuró sacudiendo su cabeza.

Ella permaneció sonriendo. - ¿Pensamientos impuros? - murmuró sin alzar la mirada.

- No exactamente _mis_ pensamientos - gruñó, sintiendo su temperatura crecer mientras la Renesmee de su mente lentamente jalaba...

- Un tecnicismo - susurró ella.

- ¡Ness! - exclamó y su mente se vació. Se quedó con sus pensamientos y el amargo sabor del deseo.

Ella se volvió para que su espalda quedara contra la pared, se quedó mirando sus pies sin querer encontrar su mirada. Sabía que la paciencia de Jacob no era infinita con ella.

- Lo siento - murmuró.

Él no dijo nada. No era ella esta vez, pero las imágenes permanecían mientras su sentido de claridad lavaba sus pensamientos. Conocía bien los secretos del don de Renesmee tan bien como cualquiera de los Cullen. Ella había crecido compartiéndolo con ellos, su propia forma de comunicarse, expresando pensamientos cuando las palabras eran insuficientes. Los recuerdos eran la base de sus imágenes; actuando como puntos de referencia. Podías ver sus sueños si reclinabas tu cabeza lo sucientemente cerca a la de ella mientras dormía, eran tan vívidos como si los viviera en ese momento, como mirar una película.

Sus recuerdos y sueños aparecían en tu mente, claros y enfocados, en alta definición. Era muy raro que ella compartiera un pensamiento complicado, un pedazo de su imaginación. Parecían ser un poco más privados, y ella no compartiría tan fácilmente esos pensamientos. Edward había tenido razón parcialmente en una ocasión. Donde su madre podía escudar su mente de la intrusión, Renesmee felizmente podría entregar la suya... pero siempre bajo su control. El otro lado del don de su padre, Renesmee podía poner sus propias imágenes en la mente de una persona, cuando lo había estaba descubriendo su alma para ellos... pero era la hija de su madre en muchos sentidos. Podía ser muy conservadora con sus poderes.

Pero en raras ocasiones lo hacía; cuando estaba ansiosa por la seguridad de alguien y en el peor de los escenarios ella soñaba y dejaba que lo vieras en tu mente... bueno, podías separar los pensamientos de los recuerdos y sueños porque eran confusos. No estaban basados en ninguna realidad, sólo su imaginación, había un brillo extraño a su alrededor... como si aparecieran en tonos sepia. En vez de un 'entonces' y un 'ahora', era más como una distinción entre lo que era 'real' y lo que era 'imaginado'.

Jacob sabía que muy rara vez Renesmee compartía esos pensamientos con su familia. Había notado esto cuando ella tenía 2 años, pero parecía tener 6. La noche antes de su primer día de escuela, mientras Jacob la miraba dibujar en la encimera de la cocina, una pieza de arte abstracto hecho con crayones que parecía más un trabajo de Picasso que el dibujo de un niño; una imágen había aparecido en su mente de Nessie en la escuela, sentada sola, mirando como los otros niños se alejaban de ella en el patio de juegos... la imágen se había cortado en la mitad. Su primer día de escuela era mañana, y está imágen había sido borrosa (a pesar de que la estaba viendo con los ojos nublados por el llanto), la escena completa matizada con ansiedad y temor.

Su primer instinto había sido tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que no se preocupara, tranquilizarla prometiéndole su presencia... pero se abstuvo de decir las palabras. Había cosas que no podía prometer. En cambio le ofreció consuelo, hablando con voz fuerte, llena de convicción de que cada niño estaría haciendo fila para jugar con ella, y si alguien la trataba mal, le tendrían que responder a él. Eso la hizo sonreír... y él sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba con su alivio.

Mientras dejaba la casa blanca ese día, Edward caminó con él a la puerta y se detuvo cuando los pensamientos ansiosos de Renesmee se filtraron de nuevo por la mente de Jacob.

- No me dí cuenta - susurró Edward.

- Nervios del primer día, nada de que preocuparse - aseguró Jacob, a pesar de que no estaba exactamente convencido y pensar de nuevo en esa imágen le dio el fuerte impulso de volver a la casa y tomarla en sus brazos otra vez.

- Por supuesto que estará bien - musitó Edward. Observó a Jacob a los ojos - Ella no nos dijo que estuviera tan nerviosa - murmuró - y tampoco lo mostró - añadió luego de un rato.

Jacob asintió, entendiendo de pronto. Ella había confiado en él... sólo en él.

- Eso parece - murmuró Edward. Nunca había terminado de aclimatarse con su futuro yerno.

- No me había dado cuenta de que ella había... - Edward se detuvo un momento, vacilante y luego sacudió su cabeza levemente antes de continuar - tenido esas ansiedades. -

Jacob asintió un momento, fingiendo que entendía mientras su mente intentaba comprender las palabras de Edward.

Como siempre, Edward lo completó por él. - Ella sueña, como hemos tenido el placer de ver... - sonrió un momento, pero fue jalado de nuevo a la situación actual, - ... no me había dado cuenta de que su vivaz imaginación pudiera construir esas pesadillas - susurró.

En ese instante Jacob comprendió que en dos años el desarrollo emocional e intelectual de Renesmee había guardado cuidadosamente imágenes de su creación; coloreadas por ansiedad, miedo, desesperación; las había guardado de su familia, para no lastimarlos. Pero había confíado en Jacob. Le había mostrado en ese momento lo que temía más que nada en el mundo. Había confiado en él para que le diera seguridad y no darle motivos de más preocupación.

Por ese tiempo, cinco años atrás, parado en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen con su padre, Jacob había sonreído triunfante cuando se dio cuenta de que había cosas en las que Nessie confiaría en él voluntariamente, por encima de los demás...

Pero mientras ella crecía y maduraba, él había en varias ocasiones, maldecido su voluntad para mostrarle su imaginación.

Esta vez era una de esas veces.

La imágen de Renesmee en su mente, su espalda arqueada voluntariamente bajo sus manos...

Tuvo que sacudir nuevamente su cabeza.

Atrás quedaban los días cuando su imaginación era distintivamente infantil... mostrándole confusas imágenes en tono sepia de ella parada en un salón con sus compañeros, asustada de sus risas burlonas mientras leía en voz alta. O las imágenes anticipadas de ella corriendo lado a lado con Zafrina en la selva verde que tan desesperadamente quería visitar.

Mientras maduraba, físicamente en el rango de siete años que más bien la hacían parecer una chica de dieciocho, su mente también maduraba... y con ella, los inocentes pensamientos se volvieron distintivamente más adultos.

- ¿No es hora de que regresas a casa, niña? - puso un énfasis especial en la última palabras, tanto para advertirle que estaba cruzando una línea que él no apreciaba y tanto para recordarse a sí mismo que ella era, técnicamente, todavía una niña (aunque físicamente no lo pareciera).

Ella respiró suavemente y apretó los dientes.

Él pensó que se estaba preparando para decir algo ponzoñoso. O para molestarlo amplificando el contenido de sus pensamientos compartidos... en vez de esó abrió la boca y volvió a dejar escapar el aire.

- Si, supongo - dijo sin alterar la voz. Aceptando.

Él se volvió, dándole la espalda al carro que fingía arreglar para mirarla. Ella estaba parada derecha ahora, aún a la entrada de su garage, mirándolo intensamente. Sus ojos chocolate clavados en los suyos...

- ¿Vendrás mañana? - preguntó ella, aún con una extraña calma en su musical voz.

Recibió una imágen fugaz de ella y él juntos, solos. Así que Edward y Bella aún no habían sido muy contundentes en sus razones para no permitir que ella estuviera a solas con Jacob. Supuso que ir con los detalles de la imprimación y las dificultades que su edad acelerada suponían para él era como intentar señalar al elefante en la habitación... aún así, tal vez Edward y Bells estuvieran preocupados de que una vez que Renesmee entendiera sus temores, ella podría clarificarlos revelando que sus propios sentimientos hacía su alguna vez hermano mayor y mejor amigo Jacob, habían cambiado.

- ¿A cazar? - preguntó él

- No - replicó ella rápidamente.

- No creo... - haría guardia cerca del chalet como hacía cada noche. No podía soportar estar físicamente separado de ella por más de veinticuatro horas, los Cullen lo sabían. Tan bien como ella. Cada noche de los últimos tres meses él se transformaría y haría sus rondas cerca de la propiedad de los Cullen, necesitando respirar su esencia... no necesariamente verla, pero sentirla cerca, sólo cerca... nunca era suficiente, pero era lo que necesitaba.

Últimamente a ella le había dado por esperarlo mientras él rondaba. Pidiéndole que cambiara a su forma humana. En la oscuridad, Renesmee usaba vestidos de noche ligeros, claramente disfrutando respirar en su esencia de bosque y humo, tan distintiva de Jacob... era cuando sus imaginaciones entraban involuntariamente en su mente. Su guardia bajaba cuando estaba cansada, y a veces, dejaba felizmente que su escudo cayera para mostrarle sus felices construcciones...

Últimamente él había tenido que dibujar unas cuantas líneas en la arena. Él y Edward, quien había descubierto, incómodamente las complicaciones entre Jacob y Renesmee. Jacob había tenido que dejar claro que no la estaba cortejando todavía... podían cazar juntos, salir con la familia presente y vigilante... aunque él no se sentía cómodo pasando tiempo con los Cullen. No cuando los pensamientos de Renesmee eran tan... vívidos.

- De acuerdo

Su voz fría cortó sus pensamientos y él parpadeó.

Ella estaba enojada. Había una arruga entre sus ojos, su labios perfectos estaban formando un puchero. Sus mejillas inflamadas de enojo.

- Ness...

- Olvídalo, Jacob

- No te vayas enojada - pidió

- No estoy enojada... - susurró ella.

- Oh vamos, Ness... - empezó

- Sólo estoy frustrada - completó ella.

Ahora era su turno de sonrojarse.

- Err... - comenzó él

Ella rodó los ojos - No me refería a frustrada de _ese_ modo - se cruzó de brazos, poniéndolos sobre su pecho - ¿Por qué ya no me quieres hablar? - preguntó claramente, inclusive con más volumen del necesario.

- ¿Qu- qué? - tartamudeó, dejando que los extraños sentimientos de alivio y decepción contendieran para nublar su mente cuando oyó su aclaración. ¿Así que ella no estaba frustrada de esa manera? _Que afortunada_, pensó amargamente para sus adentros - _¿por qué deberíamos de sufrir los dos?_ fue su segundo pensamiento.

- Pensé... - comenzó ella y de repente su voz cantarina falló. Su sonrojo incrementó mientras intentaba corregirse a sí misma. -... En ti y en mí - comenzó de nuevo, cuidadosamente - ... y siempre pensé que íbamos...

- Ness - su poderosa voz de Alfa regresó y ella lo miró casi aliviada de no haber tenido que acabar el pensamiento.

- Ness - repitió, deliberadamente dulcificando su nombre - Tienes ocho años de edad.

Su sonrojo, como si no fuera ya imposible, aumentó. Era de un color carmesí y cubría toda su cara.

- No. Soy. Una. Niña - escupió las palabras

- Sí, lo eres - replicó el con calma. Era un tema en el que había pensado largo y tendido. Sabía como seguiría su lado del debate y también podía imaginar como lo seguiría ella.

- No _tengo_ ocho años de edad

- Bueno, técnicamente... - comenzó Jacob, cuidadosamente.

En un sólo movimiento fluido ella se giró, mirando la mesa de trabajo y tomando una palanca. Con una mano convirtió el objeto en una pelota y lo arrojó contra su cabeza. Él lo esquivó, fácilmente, pero la pelota se clavó en la pared de madera.

- _Muy_ madura - murmuró y de inmediato se maldijo a sí mismo. No era el mejor comentario que podría haber hecho en ese momento.

Pensó por un momento en que lo mejor sería dejarla ir, que todo se calmara. O que se enfadara con él. Lo que fuera con tal de evitar esa conversación. Pero una fuerza mucho mayor lo empujó hacia la puerta para seguirla. Podía fingir estar enojada pero en realidad estaba herida...

La siguió dando zancadas y pasaron unos buenos cincuenta metros de la puerta a la fría noche cuando pudo oír su rabieta detrás de él.

No se había adentrado a la noche, ¿se había dado vuelta y había esperado fuera de la puerta, esperando a ver si él la seguiría?

- Estás lleno de contradicciones - susurró, su cara alzada para mirar la de él.

Él suspiró y se detuvo frente a ella, dejando que la distancia entre ellos permaneciera.

- Sólo dime - su susurró era bajo y él pensó haber oído algo en su voz. ¿Estaba a punto de llorar?

- ¿Qué? - se apresuró a preguntar

- Dime que ya no soy la única

- ¡¿Qué?! - se había ido acercando hacía ella cuando notó las lágrimas inminentes. Ahora en dos rápidos pasos su cabeza ya estaba resguardada bajo su barbilla, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cara presionada contra su enorme pecho.

Luego de un momento o dos así pese a que se sentía más para Jacob, dado que el tiempo en su presencia caminaba diferente... ella se separó para poder ver su cara.

Sus brazos aún estaba seguros, fuertemente rodeando su cintura. Él, con algo de renuencia logró apartarlos y dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás. Este movimiento pareció disparar un nuevo brote de llanto, pero Renesmee se recompuso para poder hablar.

- Dime

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - él no quería decir o hacer nada que lo metiera en problemas con los Cullen. Especialmente con Edward y Bella.

- Ya no soy más tu imprimación - las palabras eran apenas un susurro, pero por su importancia para Jacob, parecía como si las hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas.

Él abrió la boca para hablar, si tan sólo pudiera recordar como formar una oración coherente, pero Renesmee le impidió hacerlo. Las palabras escapaban de su boca con tal rápidez que ni siquiera fue capaz de entender la esencia de su patrón de pensamientos.

Ella suspiró y observó su rostro. Ya no necesitaba hacerlo, al madurar ella también maduraron sus poderes, pero aún así se estiró para poder tomar el rostro de Jacob entre sus manos. No había necesitado tocar a nadie desde que tenía dos años para dejarlos ver sus pensamientos. Pero ahora lo hacía, para que el poder de ellos no se viera interrumpido por su incapacidad de encontrar las palabras.

Las imágenes aparecieron en su mente. La mayoría de ellas eran recuerdos, tan sólo de siete años atrás, pero Renesmee había sido una bebé entonces, al menos físicamente, ¿cómo era posible que recordara esas escenas con tal claridad y enfoque?

Muchas de las imágenes eran de él cuando, muy a su pesar, tenía que entregar a una muy jóven Renesmee a los brazos de sus padres o de Rosalie, la cara que ponía cuando ella estaba fuera de su alcance era una de dolor físico.

Enfrentando a los Volturi, él había gruñido cuando todos sus ojos estuvieron posados en ella. Calculadores, determinados, ojos llenos de sed de sangre...

Todas las miradas desdeñosas que le había dado a Nahuel, inclusive a Embry cuando habían mirado a Renesmee. Apreciándola por razones totalmente diferentes.

Parecía que un ciento de indefinibles momentos flashearon en su mente. Su propio tesoro oculto que era la prueba de que él la amaba, podría amarla aún más... miradas que él no había notado que ella se había dado cuenta, sonrisas, roces que habían mandado una descarga física a través de su cuerpo... sólo la sensación que ella tenía cuando estaban juntos. No necesariamente algo de lo que alguno de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta, sino hasta que notaban la reacción de Jasper...

Con un gran esfuerzo él se estiró y tomó las manos de ella para apartarlas de su cara. Las imágenes cesaron. Los últimas visiones que pudo ver fueron sus recuerdos recolectados acerca de la imprimación. Pedazos y pedazos que fueron recogidos de un sin número de fuentes. Leah, Seth, Sam, Embry, Quil, Emily, Kim, Jared...

- Entonces sabes que jamás se detendrá - susurró él

Ella asintió brevemente. - No para ellos - replicó

Las imágenes aparecieron en su mente, desde la de ella. Un recuerdo que tenía de Kim y Jared sentados lado a lado enfrente de la fogata, a donde él la había llevado un par de años atrás, Jared se la había pasado mirando a Kim a escondidas, una sonrisa dibujada en las curvaturas de sus labios con cada mirada. Otra imágen, en esta ocasión de Sam yendo a rodear con sus brazos a Emily luego de haber vuelto a casa después de una cacería con Jacob y Renesmee. Cada recuerdo estaba distintivamente manchado con el olorcillo de una escencia de mujer humana, impregnada de Kim y Emily. Era como si los recuerdos vinieran con esa esencia.

- Oh - Jacob respiró cuando las imágenes se detuvieron y el olor disminuyó.

- Si... 'oh' - repitió Renesmee sombríamente.

- ¡Oh! - repitó Jacob. La comprensión fluyó a través de su mente del mismo modo en que las imágenes lo habían hecho.

Tomó su mentón con sus dedos, alzándolo para que sus ojos se encontraran.

- ¿Crees que sólo quiero esa mitad de ti? - preguntó suavemente. La mitad humana. Ella pensaba que su imprimación no era tan fuerte como la de los otros en la manada porque ella era la mitad de lo que las mujeres con las que ellos habían imprimado eran. Humana.

- Tal vez es diferente para tí... - le costó seguir hablando - para nosotros

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo.

- Tal vez se desvanece a medida que yo crezco, a medida que maduro...

Él sacudio su cabeza levemente, pero ella no estaba poniendo atención.

- ... quería mantenerte. Así que seguí enseñándote lo que yo quería... - la sintió sonrojar cuando sintió el calor en la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo su rostro - ... y lo que pensé que tú podrías querer...

Todos esos incentivos. Ella no había tenido ni idea de lo mucho que él quería... porque ella pensaba que se estaba alejando, por las razones equivocadas.

- Renesmee

Eso la calló. Él nunca usaba su nombre completo. No a menos que estuviera enojado con ella. Ella jamás lo había escuchado decir su nombre con tanto... afecto. Como si la palabra fuese un dulce en su boca.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender? - susurró.

Ella abrió su boca, a punto de dejar que un nuevo torrente de palabras saliera... pero la boca de él la detuvo. Él dejo que sus manos cayeran de su barbilla y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura, fijándola. Una mano fuerte y abierta se presionó contra la parte baja de su espalda. El beso fue gentil al principio, sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves. Sintió esos labios curvarse en una sonrisa mientras seguía besándola. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? No se había dado cuenta. Pero en el segundo en que su boca se posó sobre la suya ella había comenzado a mostrarle. Sensaciones al azar. Un caleidoscopio de imágenes y sentimientos. Fragmentos de sus sueños; mariposas y rayos de luz a través de los árboles del bosque, el sentimiento era como ir cayendo y sentir en tu estómago permanecer en algún lugar arriba de tu cabeza mientras caías, arena entre los dedos y el pequeño brillo de alivio que representaba ir a casa... la imágen cambio del pequeño chalet de piedra a algo más... el rostro de Jacob. Yendo a casa. Y entonces ella estaba más allá de cualquier pensamiento mientras su lengua buscaba la suya y sus labios se apartaron por un segundo. Ambos necesitaban respirar, pero él simplemente no podía dejarla ir... sus labios avanzaron por su cuello, besando el latido de su pulso, buscando el aire mientras se movía por su piel. Y entonces estuvieron de vuelta. Buscando, y ese flashazo del rostro de Jacob y el brillo de volver a casa se colaron en sus mentes de nuevo mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y sus labios se movían...

Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, dejó que sus manos cayeran de su espalda y lentamente se separó de sus aún entusiastas labios.

- No desaparece - susurró sin aliento, apartando un rizo suelto de sus ojos aún cerrados.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y a él le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad mientras miraba esos ojos color café chocolate no inclinarse y dejar que sus labios buscaran los de ella de nuevo...

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca. Dejó escapar el aliento.

- Y no soy una niña - susurró, sin dejar que su voz dejara de sonar firme.

Antes de que él pudiera hablar ella ya estaba en sus brazos. Sus piernas alrededor de su torso, sus brazos fijándola y sosteniéndola por las caderas mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse...

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black  
Francamente es uno de los mejores fics post Breaking Dawn que he leído, consta de 24 capítulos, ya está completo y espero no tardarme tanto traduciendo, aunque también tengo que actualizar otros fics, y para colmo estoy enferma.  
Por cuestiones de seguridad antispoilers cambiaré un poco el summary original.  
Tengo el libro finalmente entre mis manos. Soy tan feliz, ahora me dedico a leerlo en voz alta para mí misma.  
Dejen reviews, no cuesta tanto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer y el fic original** _Fade Away_** es de Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducirlo.**

- Voy a hablar con tu padre hoy -

Renesmee asintió una vez y luego bajo su cabeza, pasando sus suaves labios por su cuello...

Jacob dejo escapar un suspiro bajo y presionó su mano un poco más fuerte contra su espalda.

- Hoy... - murmuró, intentando mantener la línea de sus pensamientos mientras sus labios hacían su camino por su cuello y muy lentamente comenzaban a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

- ¿Hoy? - murmuró ella mientras sus labios hacían su camino a través de su mejilla, plantando besos pequeños a lo largo de la mandíbula.

Se detuvó abruptamente, sosteniendo su rostro casi encima de el de él, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos...

- Hoy - dijo él con voz ronca, abriendo sus ojos para ver porque ella se había detenido.

Ella sacudió débilmente su cabeza y posó sus manos sobre su pecho para empujarse y poder estar sentada.

Jacob dejó escapar un leve gemido mientras el peso del cual había estado disfrutando se levantó y se alejo de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando enfocarse en algo, algo que no fuera Renesmee mientras cambiaba su posición para estar sentado junto a ella. Encorvando su espalda ligeramente, la molestia en sus pantalones forzó su foco de atención hacia los objetos inanimados. Escritorio. Silla. Mesa... se movió incómodamente otra vez y sintió como la sangre regresaba hacia su cabeza.

- Tengo que hacerlo - murmuró, aún no confiando en si mismo como para mirarla de vuelta y con el riesgo de perder el auto-control obtenido gracias a pensar en los muebles.

Ella volvió a sacudir su cabeza. - Aún no, Jake... - comenzó.

Él dejó escapar otro suspiro bajo y se volvió para verla mirarlo directamente, sus ojos café ardiendo, una pequeña línea de preocupación entre ellos...

- Ness... - comenzó él

Una imágen del rostro de Edward gruñiendo, exhibiendo los blancos dientes ferozmente, flasheó en su mente y asintió una vez. - Estoy esperando que ocurra algo más o menos así... - murmuró.

- ¡Exactamente! - exclamó Renesmee, girando su cuerpo ligeramente más hacia él.

Estaban sentados en su cama y esta gimió bajo sus respectivos pesos. Habían estado disfrutando el hecho de tener la casa para ellos solos dado que Billy había ido a pescar con Charlie y Paul se había llevado a Rachel a ver una película. El lugar donde usualmente ocurrían sus encuentros era en el bosque. A Jacob realmente no le importaba mucho terminar con la espalda mojada y manchada de pasto mientras dejaba que Renesmee lo usara como una cobija para poder estirarse a gusto... pero había estado disfrutando el cambio de ritmo que estas cuatro paredes, el techo y la cama tibia le habían dado a sus affaires.

Se regañó mentalmente por haber siquiera mencionado hablar con su familia acerca del cambio de su relación cuando estaban a mitad de un beso. ¿Acaso era una especie extraña de estúpido o qué?

- Ness, van a comenzar a ponerse supersticiosos - comenzó él, lentamente - No he estado paseando por tu casa desde hace una semana. No le va a tomar mucho tiempo al lector de mentes adivinar la razón por la que no he necesitado ir para allá y verte... -

- Pero, Jake... - lo interrumpió ella.

Él alzó una mano y continuó. - Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tenga que ir a la casa de los Cullen para mantener las apariencias y en el momento en que tu padre pueda ver dentro de mi cabeza... -

- ¡Entonces no pienses en eso! - dijo ella, emocionada ante su idea.

Jacob rodó los ojos. Era fácil para ella decirlo. Al crecer con un padre que es un lector de mentes, Renesmee había podido encontrar y perfeccionar rápidamente las fallas de su habilidad. La capacidad de esconder sus pensamientos, en parte gracias al escudo de Bella, no era una defensa muy perfecta. Durante los momentos de máxima emoción en su mente, solía perder el control y dejar que las cosas escaparan... cualquiera demasiado cerca a ella podía ver las imágenes que dejaba escapar cuando no estaba concentrada o cuando era tomada por sorpresa. Pero Renesmee encontró que un buen antídoto contra las habilidades de su padre era imaginar escudos físicos en su mente... paredes de ladrillo, bóvedas... le recordaba a Jacob a esa película 'La villa de los condenados' donde los personajes descubrían que para evitar que esos psicópatas niños alíenigenas leyeran sus mentes y los mataran, debían imaginar muros de ladrillo. Le dio un escalofrío mientras pensaba en las similitudes entre esos niños de cabello blanco, ojos amarillos y mentes asesinas y su futuro suegro.

- No nos va a hacer bien, Ness - comenzó él.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras pensaba en un nuevo plan. - ¡Claro que sí! Cuando estés cerca de mi papá sólo piensa... -

Él la detuvo acercándose y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acunándolo y mirando muy seriamente a sus ojos.

- ... en cualquier otra cosa... - finalizó ella quedamente.

Jacob le dio una media sonrisa tímida. - No es posible - susurró, besándola delicandamente en la boca.

Cuando rompió el contacto sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero ella también sonreía.

- No les va a gustar - murmuró ella al cabo de un momento.

- No, no les va a gustar - le dió la razón.

- ¿Qué pasara si no me dejan verte... ? - comenzó ella

- Nos las arregláremos - le respondió él rápidamente. A decir verdad todavía no había considerado ninguna otra posibilidad más que Edward y Bella les dieran la razón. Era difícil, pero no imposible antes, cuando le dijeron que mantuviera su distancia. Pero ahora que él había... se detuvo a considerar un momento... ahora que él la había _probado_, sabía que sería imposible lograr pasar siquiera un día sin tocar a Renesmee. Ya fuera teniéndola en equilibrio sobre él, besándola, o simplemente tomando su mano... necesitaba esa sensación de roce ahora, constantemente.

Se sentía como si quisiera más. Por supuesto que así era. Y a juzgar por los pensamientos compartidos de Renesmee, ella también quería más... pero ambos sabían que cualquier cosa más alla de besarse o tocarse antes de que sus familias supieran sobre el cambio en su relación terminaría muy mal.

Y ninguna de sus familias sabía nada... todavía.

Jacob se había transformado sólo tres veces en la última semana. Su manada pensaba que era increíblemente extraño que sólo hubiera estado en su forma de lobo por cinco horas en toda la semana, pero ninguno lo cuestionó al respecto. Le había tomado toda su energía mental no pensar en Renesmee mientras había estado en su forma de lobo. Había sido difícil, pero lo había logrado. Había sido más difícil porque cuando se convertía en un animal, había ciertos instintos animales que se volvían increíblemente fuertes...

- Tal vez deberías dejarme que hablara con ellos primero... - comenzó Renesmee, estirándose para acaricar una de esas manos que aún acunaban su rostro.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. - No, es mi responsabilidad... -

Renesmee alzó una ceja y dejó de acariciar. - Estamos en esto juntos, Jacob - dijo en voz baja pero enérgica, - ¿entonces tal vez debamos hablar con ellos _juntos_? -

Él volvió a sacudir su cabeza y sintió como los ojos de ella pasaban de la suave aprensión al repentino enojo.

- Esto es algo que debo hacer Ness. Rompí la promesa que hice a tus padres... -

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él sólo siguio hablando.

- ... tengo que enmendar lo que hice y tomar el castigo que sea necesario... -

- ¡Jake!

Él le dio otra media sonrisa. - Realmente no espero salir de este lío ileso, Ness

- Si él se atreve a tocarte un solo cabello... - comenzó ella

- De hecho estoy un poquito más preocupado por tu madre

Y lo estaba. Como fuera Edward _tendría_ al menos que escuchar la versión de Jacob leyendo su mente. Pero probablemente Bella no esperaría esas formalidades y quizás iría directo a su yugular antes de obtener ambas versiones.

Viendo el repentino pánico en sus ojos, Jacob forzó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. - Bueno, tu madre... y tus tíos, y tus tías... - dejó escapar una risita - demonios, creo que hasta Carlisle podría romper su reglar de no hacer daño por esa ocasión

Renesmee se estiró y apartó sus manos de su rostro. - No es gracioso - dijo en voz uniforme, bajando la mirada.

Él asintió una vez. - No, no es gracioso - accedió. - Pero... - alzó una mano y la posó sobre su muslo, esta acción jaló los ojos de ella de vuelta a su rostro. - Tengo veintinco años - murmuró - no debería estarme escondiendo de las espaldas de mi familia sólo para tener un poco tiempo libre para estar con mi novia -

Su mano pequeña cubrió la suya y la pequeña sonrisa regresó a sus labios. - ¿Novia? - preguntó suavemente.

Él imitó su sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta eso? - preguntó, sintiendo un estallido de brillante calor esparcirse por su pecho.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y fingió indiferencia. - Como sea - balbuceó. - Entonces, ¿nos iremos con calma? - añadió con otro encogimiento de hombros.

Él estiró su mano y le dio un golpe muy suave en las costillas, ella luchó arduamente por no permitir que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

- Sí, nos iremos con calma... - se rió él entre dientes.

- ¿Soy tu novia? - prguntó ella dudosa, alzando una ceja maliciosamente.

Él asintió una vez.

Ella subió las piernas de nuevo a la cama, deslizándolas mientras posaba dos manos fuertes en sus hombros y lo empujaba hacia el colchón, para que estuviera acostado otra vez. Luego gateó hacia el otro lado de él, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho y arrojando una pierna sobre su torso mientras un brazo enorme se enredaba alrededor de sus hombros. Ella suspiró felizmente.

- Sin embargo eso no queda muy bien... - murmuró él, disfrutando de su peso de nuevo. - Novia es... simplemente es tan... -

- ¿Ordinario? - ofreció ella.

Él asintió aunque ella no pudo verlo. - Eres mucho más que eso - dijo en voz baja.

Comenzó a buscar su mano izquierda. Cuando la encotró la atrajó para que descansara sobre su pecho, y comenzó a girar distraídamente el anillo de madera que adornaba su dedo medio. Le hacía uno nuevo cada vez que crecía. El que ahora lucía estaba con ella desde hacía un año.

- Eres mi...

- ¿Imprimación? - ofreció ella de nuevo.

- Sí. Y mucho más... - murmuró él.

No era su prometida, todavía no. ¿Compañera? ¿La persona con quien se iba a casar? ¿Su persona ideal?

- Soy tuya - dijo ella simplemente y aquel cálido resplandor regresó a él.

Atrajó su mano hacia sus labios y besó el anillo.

- Y tú eres mío - susurró ella luego de un momento. Él le respondió jalándola hacia sus labios para otra acalorada sesión de besos antes de que Billy y Charlie regresaran...

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black**

**Como me gusta este fic, Danielle18 es realmente ingeniosa. Disfruté leyendolo tanto como disfruto traducirlo, a propósito gracias por los reviews. Supongo que tendría que actualizar mis otros fics, tal vez lo haga. Quizás traduzca el tercer cap. el sábado (cumple de Bella) o el domingo.  
Saludos a todos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia original es** _Fade Away_** de Danielle18 quien me dio permiso para traducirla.**

Mientras manos frías apretaban alrededor de su cuello, Jacob no podía realmente encontrar una justificación para sí mismo. Mientras la manos apretaban más fuertemente y su mente comenzaba a aflojarse, no pudo más que pensar que se merecía esto.

Un gruñido bajo proveniente de algún lugar a su izquierda le dijo que alguien más pensaba lo contrario.

Y luego la presión ya no estaba, la luz seguía quemando detrás de sus ojos mientras la conciencia regresaba, pero la presión alrededor de su cuello se había ido y tosió con una gran bocanada de aire.

Aire. Respiración. Vida. Resopló mientras el oxígeno volvía a entrar a su cerebro y de repente se dio se percató de que había muchos más gruñidos ahora.

Le tomó otro minuto darse cuenta de que uno de los ruidos sordos venía, en realidad, de su interior.

Así que por eso las manos habían abandonado su garganta. Se había transformado a mitad de su ahogo.

_¿Estás bien?_

Parpadeó y sacudió su larga cabeza. Voces. ¿Sería suyas?

_¿Jake?_

Leah. De acuerdo. Estaba en su forma de lobo.

_Bien_ replicó

Parpadeó otra vez y abrió sus ojos; absorbiendo la escena delante de él.

Edward estaba parado de un modo muy extraño; no completamente parado, pero a punto de acuclillarse si no fuera por Jasper y Emmett que lo sostenían por detrás manteniendo sus brazos en una posición extraña detrás de su espalda. Sus dientes al descubierto, un constante y bajo siseo formándose detrás de esos dientes...

Rosalie luciendo petulante mientras espiaba a través de la ventana del segundo piso. Alice sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado mientras miraba la escena desde la entrada... sin duda maldiciendo a Jacob por ser un punto ciego.

Jacob giró su enorme cabeza y vio a Leah parada a su izquierda. Su espalda era una línea recta mientras bajaba acercándose al suelo, preparada para saltar en posición de ataque, sus dientes al descubierto.

_¿De dónde viniste?_ preguntó tan casualmente que sintió el shock de Leah ante sus palabras.

_Te seguí_

_¿Por qué?_

Sus ojos parpadearon hacía él un momento y luego se volvieron hacia los tres vampiros que tenían delante.

_Has estado actuando muy raro toda la semana._

_¿Así que has estado controlando tus pensamientos delante de mí?_

De inmediato se preguntó si ella lo había estado siguiendo... y si así era, si lo había visto con Renesmee...

_¿Así que de eso se trata todo?_ Interrumpió su voz.

_Ni siquiera he tenido una palabra..._ musitó Jacob, antes de que Edward saliera disparado como un cañón, mostrando los dientes.

_Gran sorpresa._ Se burló Leah.

Jacob sacudió su cabeza lentamente una vez, con cuidado mientras escudriñaba sus pensamientos. Necesitaba recordar que había estado pensando mientras se aproximaba a la gran casa... pero lo que había estado pensando había traído a Edward corriendo a toda velocidad de la casa y enredando sus manos de acero sobre la garganta de Jacob.

Obviamente no había sido tan cuidadoso en sus pensamientos como había pensado.

_Renesmee_

El sólo pensar su nombre había hecho que el bajo siseo de Edward se elevara una octava.

_Lo siento_ murmuró Jacob tímidamente.

- Lo estarás, perro - La voz de Edward sonó como un chasquido.

Emmett alzó una ceja y la boca de Jasper se volvió una mueca. Definitivamente no estaba disfrutando la atmósfera emocional.

¿Pero por qué estaban Jasper y Emmett sujetando la espalda de Edward? Debían saber que había disparado esta reacción de su hermano... sabía que toda la familia Cullen había estado ayudando a Edward y a Bella a hacer cumplir las nuevas reglas respecto a él y a Renesmee. También sabía que Emmett sentía por Jacob exactamente lo mismo que su compañera, Rosalie. ¿Entonces por qué no dejaban que Edward lo hiciera pedazos?

Estaba claro que Edward no estaba apreciando el razonamiento de Jacob, y comenzó a forcejear con más empeño contra la fuerza de sus hermanos, inclusive haciendo ruidos de chasquido que sonaban amenazantes contra Emmett, antes de que este jalara con fuerza del brazo que estaba sujetando.

_¿Bella? _sugirió Jacob

_No puedo detectarla_ replicó Leah a su pensamiento

Sin duda Edward y Bella habían discutido sus sentimientos al respecto de Jacob y Renesmee con toda la familia. Jacob sabía que si ambos le habían pedido a la familia detener alguna relación sospechosa...

Edward dejo escapar más gruñidos

... a cualquier costo, entonces Emmett y Jasper no deberían estar interfiriendo con el castigo que Edward le daría a Jacob. ¿Pero y si Bella viera todo el asunto de modo un poco diferente?

Habían presentado un fuerte unido hacía unos meses cuando habían dado la nueva ley que prohibía a Renesmee y a Jacob de pasar tiempo solos. Pero si sus puntos de vista no concordaban no era como si hubieran dejado a Jacob saberlo y que pensara que había alguna especie de espacio dentro de la nueva regla.

¿Y si Bella fuera un poco más comprensiva de la imprimación de Jacob? En tal caso, la familia no permitiría que Edward repartiera justicia tan rápido sin antes hablar con Bella.

Y pensar que Jacob había estado temiendo la reprimenda de su mejor amiga mucho más que la de Edward.. ahora estaba agradeciendo a sus estrellas de la suerte por todas esas extrañas conversaciones que él y Bella habian tenido alguna vez respecto a la imprimación.

- ¿De verdad piensas que te va a dar su bendición? - la voz de Edward era baja, casi burlona, pero aún con un filo definido.

Ya no podía seguir con esto parcialmente.

_Yo no lo haría..._ comenzó Leah

_Vine aquí para hablar_

_Viniste a tu funeral_

- Exactamente - añadió Edward a los pensamientos de Leah

Ella dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. Si fue como señal de molestia por la interrupción de sus pensamientos o por la amenaza a su Alfa, Jacob no podía estar seguro.

_Estaré justo aquí_ añadió ella, cerrando amenzadoramente su quijada; _Quil y Embry están en los bosques, esperando mi señal_

No los había oído. Podía ser porque estuvieran dejando su mente sin pensamientos a propósito para que Edward no supiera que estaban listos para la emboscada o porque estaban en forma humana esperando el aullido de Leah. De cualquier manera saber que estaban cerca era un consuelo para Jacob.

Edward dejo escapar otro gruñido y el consuelo retrocedió un poco.

_Deséame suerte_ murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su transformación.

Su cuerpo regresó de vuelta a la forma humana y permaneció agachado mientras se estiraba para tomar la bolsa negra que colgada de su tobillo, poniéndose los pantalones negros en un sólo movimiento fluido y poniéndose en pie a toda su intimidante altura.

Ninguno de los Cullen parecía particularmente desconcertado por la transformación. Ya lo habían visto antes.

Jacob abrió la boca, listo para hablar, pero Jasper lo detuvo.

- Espera - soltó, al parecer parte de la hostilidad de Edward lo estaba afectando. Eso no podía significar nada bueno para Jacob.

- Carlisle y Esme están en camino - añadió Jasper mirando a Jacob a la cara.

Carlisle, pensó Jacob. Tener al vampiro líder pacifista sólo podría ser de ayuda. Dejó escapar la respiración lentamente y sintió que su garganta ya no dolía luego de que Edward hubiera querido estrangularlo.

- Vamos adentro hermano - le dijo Emmett a Edward, hablando con calma aunque seguía sujetando con fuerza su brazo.

Emmett ladeó su cabeza levemente y asintió a Jacob; - hablaremos de esto - añadió.

Era extraño escuchar al agresivo Emmett optar por negociaciones en lugar de por la pelea. Esta situación estaba totalmente patas arriba, pensó Jacob.

Ante la sugerencia de Emmett Leah dejo escapar un aullido muy suave. Quil y Embry se estarían transformando y obteniendo todos los detalles. Jacob se preguntó por un momento que pensaría Quil del desarrollo de su relación con Ness.

Edward estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en vez de eso giró su cabeza ligeramente y Jacob notó a Alice, con sus facciones de duendecillo, caminando por las escaleras del porche hacía ellos.

Se situó al lado de Jasper, pero mirando a Edward.

Él asintió una vez y su postura se relajó un poco, y con ella el control de Jasper y Emmett sobre él. Jasper había obviamente reconocido una nueva sensación de calma en él y había bajado una de sus manos para poder sujetarlo con una mano.

- Bella está en camino - dijo Alice volviéndose lentamente para mirar a Jacob. - Estará aquí en diez minutos.

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black  
Los reviews son geniales. Creo que traduciré el cuarto y el quinto cap al mismo tiempo, estoy ansiosa por traducir el sexto, tengo la impresión de que los dejara boquiabiertos, a mí si me dejo así. Y después dum dum dum, más sorpresas.  
Lo actualicé porque el miércoles anduve de fiestera. En el MySpace tenemos juegos de rol con los personajes de Twilight, y yo soy Jacob así que me la pasé celebrando a Nessie por su cumpleaños número 2. Mañana estaré festejando los 21 años de Bella. Será tan divertido y loco.  
Prometo actualizar pronto mis otros fics, pero es que ando medio falta de inspiración.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el fic original es** _Fade Away_** de Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducirlo.**

La preparatoria es como un buffet de todo lo que _no_ te puedes comer.

Renesmee se sonrió a sí misma. El sentido del humor de Jacob se le estaba pegando.

El maestro al frente del salón continuó rayando frenéticamente en el pizarrón mientras los estudiantes estaban hablando, aburridos y con sueño.

- El experimento de la prisión Stanford provocó fascinantes resultados... - dijo el señor Mueller con sonsonete mientras continuaba dibujando la prisión.

Era un tema en verdad fascinante... o al menos lo sería, si Jasper no se lo hubiera enseñado años atrás, cuando tenía cuatro pero parecía de seis años con un ritmo de aprendizaje más acelerado.

Alguien estornudó detrás de ella y pudo notar el momento en que se detuvo el corazón y recordó que Carlisle una vez le dijo que los humanos dicen "salud" como una especie de plegaria para que el corazón vuelva a latir.

Ahora podía oírlo. El continuo boom, boom, boom de ese corazón... si se concentraba con fuerza posiblemente podría contar cuantos estudiantes había en la clase que estaban al otro lado del pasillo, sólo oyendo los latidos de sus corazones.

Concentrarse en esas cosas no la enloquecía o le daba un hambre insacialbe. Era complicado. Había crecido siendo 'vegetariana'... bueno, aparentemente la habían alimentado de sangre humana cuando era una bebé recién nacida pero eso no contaba... podía recordar el sabor de la sangre humana, pero no lo _necesitaba_. ¿Desearlo? A veces, suponía. Pero no lo suficiente como para jugarse su vida y la de su familia. Deseaba sangre, cierto. Sangre animal - alce, oso, puma, ciervo... la prefería a la comida humana, la cual también podía comer pero difícilmente podría disfrutarla. Si prefería la sangre animal a la comida humana, entonces suponía que preferiría la sangre humana a la sangre animal...

Complicado.

- ¿Qué otro experimento psicológico era compatible con el de Zimbardo? - preguntó Mueller. - ¿Renesmee?

- El experimento Milgram - replicó ella.

Mueller hizo una pausa por un momento, y luego se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era correcta e inclinó su cabeza extrañamente.

- Err... si - murmuró.

Este era, técnicamente, su primera vez en la preparatoria. Había estado aprendiendo educación a nivel de secundaria desde los seis años, pero no había asistido a una preparatoria real hasta el año pasado.

Su escolarización era también difícil de explicar.

En los primeros seis años de su vida ella creció de un modo acelerado. Parecía dos años mayor por cada año de vida. Y su mente maduraba aún más rápido que eso...

Así que mientras parecía tener seis años, en realidad tenía tres, y su familia la había enviado a la escuela primaria. Muchas, de hecho, por todo el estado. Había sido inscrita a cada escuela por medio año, y luego bajo otro alias inscrita para la segunda mitad del año en otra escuela. Todo esto para que nadie sospechara de sus cambios físicos.

Bajo estos alias había estado inscrita:

Vanessa Wolfe

Carlie Swan

Rosalie Emmett

Alice Jasper

Edwina Swan

Edwina Cullen

Isabella Esme

Carlie Rose

... y la lista podría seguir. Al final J. Jenks les había tenido que hacer un descuento.

No era como si hubiera ganado algo por ir a esas escuelas. Pintar con los dedos cuando podría haber estado leyendo Keats significaba que la escuela en esos días era una lata. Pero Edward y Bella especialmente querían que tuviera la experienca. No era como si sólo quisieran que creciera con un poco de normalidad, sino que se acostumbrara a ellos. Humanos. Que creciera con ellos y los entendiera... que tuviera más razones para entender porque su familia no se alimentaba de ellos. Y también para aprender a imitarlos.

Ahora tenía ocho años y parecía de dieciséis, así que había sido inscrita a la preparatoria de Forks el año pasado. Su primera vez... pero posiblemente no la última a juzgar por la colección de birretes de graduación que sus tías, tíos y padre habían coleccionado a lo largo del tiempo.

Sólo su madre había tenido que pasar por la preparatoria una vez, seguía negándose a volver a pasar por ello.

Aunque en realidad debió de haber vuelto. Los Cullen debieron haberse ido de Forks hacía años... pero se habían quedado. Por Renesmee. Porque su abuelo Charlie estaba en Forks. Porque la manada de Jacob estaba ahí... porque el personal del hospital había respondido sus suposiciones sobre el doctor Cullen y su esposa con chismes sobre una posible adicción al botox. Porque sus tías y tíos habían decidido estar y vivir como parejas casadas una y otra vez por tres años y a sus padres no les importaba tenerse el uno al otro como compañía y volverse presos en el interior del chalet de piedra.

Complicado.

Pero aquí estaba ella. Viviendo en el exterior. Como la nueva adición a la ya de por si extendida familia adoptiva del Doctor Cullen. Un año había pasado y seguía siendo 'la chica nueva' en la preparatoria de Forks.

- Ness - susurró alguien a su izquierda.

Alguien aventó un volante cerca de su mano. Lo observó.

**_Pruebas para Porristas de la Preparatoria de Forks_**

**Este Jueves**

**1pm - gimnasio**

**_Ven y participa. Animo_**

**Espíritu Espartano – nosotros tenemos el nuestro. ¿Qué tal tú? **

Y una fotografía de la capitana de las porristas, Melanie Brown, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y una pierna levantada al aire.

'Animo' musitó Renesmee.

- Tienes que estar bromeando - masculló en voz baja.

- ¿Vas a intentarlo, Ness?

Le dirigió una rápida mirada a la espalda del señor Mueller que estaba al frente del salón y luego se volvió en su asiento para ver a Justin Arrow sonriéndole. Su cabello color canela estaba peinado hacia abajo con mucho gel y sus apagados ojos grises la miraban con malicia.

- Te verías genial con esa ropa... - añadió con un guiño rápido.

Ella no entendió esto. ¿Era coqueteo? ¿Genuina adulación? ¿Insulto? Los varones adolescentes eran muy difíciles de descifrar.

Justin era sin duda el chico más popular de la escuela. Jugaba football, había salido con Melanie Brown y de acuerdo con los chismes de la cafetería 'había llegado a todo con ella' antes de terminarla un par de semanas después de que Renesmee llegara a la preparatoria de Forks.

- Sí, Ness - la chica sentada junto a él le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa - ¡te iría muy bien! - añadió, sonrojándose cuando los ojos de Renesmee se posaron en ella. No recordaba su nombre, pero tenía el cabello color arena, amables ojos azules en un rostro llenito y una voz suavemente cantarina. Renesmee apenas se estaba acostumbrando a que la gente la llamara por su nombre real en la escuela... era todavía más difícil acostumbrarse a que la llamaran 'Ness' y 'Nessie', los diminutivos de su familia y de Jacob para ella.

Tomó un segundo para pensar en él patrullando cerca de La Push en forma de un lobo con pelaje rojizo y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

El sonrojo de la chica de ojos azules se profundizó y Renesmee la miro fijamente, dejandola creer que su sonrisa era por ella.

- No estoy muy segura - mumuró Renesmee.

- ¿Renesmee? - la voz del señor Mueller resonó por el salón.

- Los resultados fueron inconclusos - dijo uniformemente, acomodándose en el asiento.

- Bueno... err... si, si así es - farfulló Mueller y antes de que pudiera decir más el timbre del almuerzo sonó y se quedó mirando un salón vacío.

- Lo digo en serio

Renesmee se volvió y vio a la chica desconocida que intentaba seguirla mientras andaba a zancadas hacia la cafetería. Sus libros estaban en sus brazos y Renesmee dio una mirada rápida y leyó el nombre 'Mary' en un pedazo de papel que estaba dentro.

- ... lo de intentar entrar al equipo - añadió Mary, resoplando levemente mientras su piernas cortas intentaban mantener el ritmo con las zancadas de Renesmee.

Ella se forzó a ir más despacio y caminar al ritmo de Mary y luego esbozó una sonrisa hacia su nueva amiga. - Gracias... Mary

La chica pareció recibir un toque de electricidad cuando oyó a Renesmee decir su nombre, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando alcanzaron las puertas de la cafetería, Renesmee sintió un fuerte brazo enredado cómodamente alrededor de sus hombros y que la llevaba hacia la mesa al final del lugar, ya de por si lleno por los más cercanos y queridos amigos de Justin Arrow.

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no quitarse ese brazo no bienvenido de encima y arrojarlo hacia la pared más cercana, con la cabeza primero. En lugar de eso, se concentró en sonreír e intercambiar breves 'hola' con todos los presentes.

¿Cómo había ocurrido esto?

Su primer día en la preparatoria de Forks y él se había pegado a ella como una sanguijuela. Animada por sus padres en nombre de eso de 'encajar' había ido a las fiestas a las que él la había invitado... pero muy seguido se iba temprano en la moto de Jacob luego de llamarlo para que la recogiera.

Se sentó con Justin y sus amigos deportistas y porristas durante el almuerzo. Asintiendo en algunas partes de la plática, riéndose con ellos de sus chistes malos... intentando soportar los coqueteos de Justin.

¿Pero como era que se encontraba aquí cada almuerzo? Sentada junto a personas cuyos nombres nunca recordaba.

Comenzó a jugar un pequeño juego consigo misma. Cuando los chicos comenzaran a hablar en voz baja sobre las chicas a las que se habían llevado el fin de semana, discutiendo con detalles lo que habían hecho en el asiento trasero de sus coches... ella colocaría la imágen de uno de los chicos de equipo medio desnudos en sus mentes. Adoraba el modo en que el chico en cuestión miraba a sus amigos para ver si no habían notado un cambio en él y luego escuchaba como hacía la historia de su conquista más absurda y poco creíble.

Normalmente no usaría su don con los humanos. Pero a veces simplemente no podía resistir.

Y ese juego era usualmente lo único que la hacía pasar de un almuerzo al siguiente...

- ¡Ness va a intentar entrar al equipo! - anunció Justin.

¿Era eso orgullo en su voz? Renesmee se estremeció ligeramente.

- ¡Oh, eso es totalmente asombroso! ¡Definitivamente te van a elegir! - aseguró un chico que vestía una chamarra azul y amarilla de football.

- Sí, es decir... ¡mirate! - canturreó otro.

Renesmee notó que la mirada fría que Justin le dirigió a ese chico lo hizo juguetear con su bote de jugo.

Sus genes vampíricos le habían dado ciertas ventajas. Había sido forzada a tomar Educación Física, natación, basketball, tennis, badminton... podía hacerlo todo. Nunca para atraer la atención sobre si misma, pero tenía una sutileza física que era difícil de ocultar. No era especialmente alta, pero era esbelta. Tenía un envidiable cuerpo perfecto y curvílineo, piernas largas y brazos delgados. Y era fuerte. No tan fuerte como sus parientes totalmente vampiros, pero definitivamente tenía fuerza sobrehumana. Su delgado cuerpo jamás insinuaría que ella era capaz de levantar a cualquiera de estos chicos por encima de su cabeza con una mano y arrojarlo al otro lado del salón sin usar ninguna energía extra.

Pero no eran sus aptitudes atléticas las que había insinuado el chico cuando había dicho que ella era material para porristas. Era hermosa. ¿Cómo podría no serlo? Era la hija de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan. Tenía su perfecta piel pálida. Los ojos color café oscuro de su madre. El color de cabello de su padre, cabello que caía en rizos sueltos por su espalda. Crecer junto a su madre, Rosalie, Alice y Esme, no habían hecho su belleza notable para ella. Y honestamente, si algún chico la miraba con admiración mientras pasaba por ahí, no lo notaba. La única persona cuya admiración deseaba o notaba era la de Jacob.

Jacob.

Se sonrió a sí misma.

Tenía estudio de salón en lugar de Biología para la última clase del día, así que pensó que lo llamaría para que la recogiera de la escuela. Irían a los bosques, él se acostaría y ella estaría encima de él, disfrutando de la mirada en su cara mientras ella se frotaba contra él como un gato... y él se pondría impaciente y buscaría sus labios.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y luego se atenuó al siguiente instante.

Eso podría esperar. Lo que ella y Jacob realmente necesitaban hacer era discutir un plan. Jacob quería hablar con su familia ese fin de semana y ella quería saber _exactamente_ que les iba a decir. También quería intentar y convencerlo de dejarla darles la noticia ella misma... como último recurso podría usar el truco de las paredes de ladrillo con su padre antes de que este se rehusara a oír razones. Pondría imágenes de muros de ladrillo en su mente. De ese modo lo obligaría a _escuchar _lo que debía ser dicho en vez de que obtuviera notas incompletas de la mente de Jacob.

Sonrió de nuevo, preguntándose que pensaría él cuando pensara en ella...

Sabía que el Jacob que preocupaba _su_ mente estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, habiendo cambiado de lobo a hombre. Pensó en aquella sonrisa timida que le daba cuando se ponía un par de pantalones negros que llevaba atados en su tobillo.

Renesmee fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Justin se dirigió hacia ella para decirle algo.

- ¿Te gustaría que te de algunos tips para tus rutinas? - le estaba preguntando, con una sonrisa un poco lasciva.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿mientras más giros y patadas largas puedas meter en una canción de dos minutos? - se burló uno de sus amigos.

Justin lo golpeó con fuerza pero juguetonamente al mismo tiempo y se rió mientras contestaba - Sé una o dos cosas sobre las porristas - replicó y luego le dirigió a Renesmee otro guiño perturbador.

Apartó su mirada de la suya y la posó en una mesa tres filas más allá. Mary estaba sentada sola, su cabeza inclinada mientras lentamente desenvolvia una bolsa de papel café.

En un solo movimiento fluido Renesmee se había levantado y estaba recorriendo la cafetería a zancadas hacía Mary. Ella no notó que una rubia teñida con un uniforme de porrista del equipo Espartano le dirigía una sonrisa momentánea que más bien era un gruñido. Melanie Brown. Sentada a la misma mesa que Mary, pero guardando su distancia.

- Escuché que ibas a intentar ser porrista pero... - comenzó Melanie.

Renesmee la ignoró mientras continuaba caminando y se sentó al extremo opuesto de Mary, quien ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de la bolsa de papel antes de que Renesmee comenzara a hablar.

- _Tú_ deberías intentarlo

La cabeza de Mary se levantó, mirando fijamente a los ojos color chocolate de Renesmee y luego a la mesa ante la expresión estupefacta de Melanie Brown y de vuelta a Renesmee cuyos ojos no habían dejado de mirarla.

- ¿Qu- qué? - farfulló Mary

- Ser porrista - replicó Renesmee con serenidad.

- ¿Estás bromeando? - preguntó Mary, su voz alzándose hasta volverse un chillido.

- No

- Tienes que estar bromeando

Renesmee sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado.

- ¡De ningún modo!

- ¿Por qué no?

Mary se puso de color rojo brillante y con una mano se señaló a si misma - ¡mírame!

La cabeza de Renesmee se mantuvo perfectamente quieta pero sus ojos escanearon el cuerpo de Mary rápidamente, luego se volvieron a concentrar en sus ojos azules. Alzó una ceja.

- ¡No_ soy_ material para ser porrista! - farfulló Mary

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- ¡Todos!

- ¿Quienes son 'todos'?

Mary volvió su cabeza y escaneó la cafetería, unos pocos pares de ojos estaban mirándolas a ella y a Renesmee con expresión curiosa.

- No sería una buena idea - murmuró Mary, bajando sus ojos hacia la mesa.

Sabía que no debía. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Plantó una imágen en tono sepia de Mary con un uniforme de porrista del equipo espartano y observó como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la chica.

Alzó la vista hacia Renesmee, tímidamente. - Lo haré - comenzó - sí tú también lo intentas.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. Pero la mirada de puro entusiasmo que iluminaba la cara de Mary era demasiado

- Trato hecho - murmuró

La cara de Mary se iluminó. - Genial - balbuceó con dificultad, Renesmee sonrió y entonces la campana sonó marcando el fin del almuerzo.

- Ahora tengo Química, ¿qué clase tienes tú? - preguntó Mary mientras se ponía de pie.

La sonrisa volvió a los labios de Renesmee. - Estudio de salón- replicó pero una imágen de Jacob en su motocicleta apareció en su mente.

- ¿Te veré mañana entonces? - preguntó Mary con voz algo temblorosa alzando una ceja.

Renesmee lanzó una mirada rápida a la mesa de la cual se había alejado. Justin la estaba mirando, su mandíbula colgaba ligeramente entreabierta. Ninguno de sus amigos parecía haber notado su partida.

- Me parece bien - sonrió Renesmee y caminó con Mary hacia afuera, donde se separaron. Mary caminando hacia los laboratorios, Renesmee hacia su carro. Un Volvo plateado. Un coche heredado que la hacía sentir de algún modo normal.

Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y marcó el número de Jacob. Billy fue el que respondió.

- Lo siento cariño, se fue a patrullar - replicó Billy.

Ella le dio las gracias y colgó.

Jacob estaba patrullando. Eso significaba que estaría con Leah, Quil, Embry o Seth.

De inmediato marcó el número de la casa de Seth y espero cinco timbrazos antes de que él contestara.

- Oh, hey Ness - dijo él felizmente.

- Hey Seth - debería de ser cuidadosa con su impaciencia al buscar a Jacob. Hasta donde la manada tenía entendido, Jacob aún estaba obedeciendo los deseos de Edward y Bella manteniendo su distancia de ella. Si la manada supiera más y uno de ellos se topara con Edward... bueno, todo el infierno se desataría.

- Estoy buscando a Jacob - comenzó

- Uhu - replicó Seth.

- ... quiero ir de caza con él hoy - dijo ella tranquilamente.

- Bueno, no lo he visto

- ¿No sabes con quién esta patrullando?

- ¿Patrullando?

- Eso fue lo que le dijo a Billy

- No ha patrullado mucho esta semana

Renesmee se sonrió a sí misma. Él estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener las cosas en secreto.

- Oh, ¿no ha patrullado mucho? - preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

- Nop...

- Seth - dijo su nombre lo más dulcemente que pudo - ¿crees que podrías...?

- ¿Ser tu walkie-talkie personal? - terminó Seth la frase por ella.

- Exactamente - ella se sonrió a sí misma de nuevo.

- Espera - replicó él con un jadeo.

Esperó unos minutos mientras Seth se desvestía y entraba en fase a su forma de lobo para mandar el mensaje. Esperaba que ninguno de los otros en la manada pensara nada sobre ella buscando a Jacob...

Escuchó el ruido de algo que se rasgaba. Un olfateo y alguien que sacudía de pelo enmarañado. Y luego un aullido. Un gruñido bajo

¿Qué era eso? se preguntó.

El sonido de que algo se rasgaba apareció de nuevo y la voz de Seth, ligeramente jadeante, le dio escalofríos.

- Ness - dijo con la voz estrangulada.

- ¿Qué pasa Seth? - preguntó ella en voz baja.

- Mejor te vas a casa - dijo Seth, con la voz temblando levemente - rápido.

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black (aún considerando si cambiarme el nick)  
Creo que empezaré a traducir el próximo capítulo. Estoy realmente ansiosa por llegar al sexto. De ahí bueno, mejor me callo, será mejor que lean. Faltan 20 capítulos para el final de todos modos.  
Independencia de México, sweet, felicidades a los mexicanos. Me encanta mi patria, tengo un sentimiento patriótico, así que perdonen la mención, tenía que hacerlo.  
El festejo del cumpleaños de Bella fue genial, conocimos una ardilla que come pastel con un tenedor, ¿pueden creerlo?  
Los reviews son geniales. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El fic original es** _Fade Away_** de Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

Su pie estaba sobre el acelerador, el Volvo plateado volando a toda prisa, los árboles pasando a su lado hasta convertirse en nada más que un borrón verde.

El enojo de Renesmee seguía cambiando con el borroso escenario; un momento dirigido a su familia y su actitud tan sobreprotectora, cambiando al siguiente instante hacia Jacob por romper su promesa de hablar con ellos _hoy_... y luego su corazón era jalado hacia una dirección por preocupación; por Jacob, y por su familia. Seth estaba preocupado por Jacob, lo que significaba que la manada estaría lista para ir en su auxilio... pero sólo si tenían razones para preocuparse por su seguridad.

Su estómago se revolvió con la posibilidad de bajas en ambos lados de su corazón. Se pregunto si así era como Jasper siempre se sentía... jalado hacia cada dirección emocional a una vez. No podía comenzar siquiera a imaginar como lograba pasar el día...

Cinco minutos más y estaría dirigiéndose al largo camino de entrada de los Cullen.

Cinco minutos más para imaginarse el peor escenario posible.

Dejo que las imágenes que estaban peleando en su mente se proyectaran hacia fuera y esperaba que su enfermiza preocupación fuera llevada a sus mentes...

Cuatro minutos más.

- No se maten mutuamente, no se maten mutuamente, no se maten mutuamente - continuó murmurando en voz muy baja mientras aceleraba.

El escalofriante sentimiento en su estómago creció a medida que se acercaba a casa. Tres minutos más y bajó uno de los vidrios, inhalando profundamente.

No podía oler la sangre en el aire. Por lo menos era un alivio.

Su estómago se encogió anticipadamente y mandó una última imágen suplicante de ambos: la manada y su familia de vampiros, sanos e ilesos; parados en cada extremo de la enorme sala de estar de Cullen, esperando su llegada.

Y entonces cerró sus pensamientos, guardándolos para ella misma durante los dos últimos minutos hasta que llegó a casa.

Por supuesto que podía ver ambas perspectivas.

Ella tenía, técnicamente, ocho años de edad. No era su culpa que pareciera más próxima a los diecisiete y que se sintiera mayor que eso. Pero era diferente para su familia... era difícil para ellos verla como algo más que una niña. Porque ella había sido, porque ella _seguía_ siendo, una niña especial para ellos.

Ella era, como le recordaban frecuentemente, un milagro. No la hacía menos milagrosa el hecho de que no fuera la única en su especie.

Ellos harían cualquier cosa por ella; una vez habían estado dispuestos a morir por ella... siempre sentirían la necesidad de protegerla.

Sus padres habían, hacía alguna vez, aceptado el hecho de que lo de ella y Jacob era inevitable. Pero la aceptación había venido con el pensamiento de que todavía tenían seis años antes de tener que contemplar seriamente esta inevitabilidad. Y al final, _ocho_ años no habían sido suficientemente largos... especialmente para su familia inmortal que juzgaba los años, siglos y décadas de modo muy diferente a la perspectiva normal.

Y una vez que hubieran aceptado que ella y Jacob iban a empezar una vida juntos... ¿qué seguía después?

Ocho años eran demasiado tiempo para su familia de permanecer en Forks. La larga estadía había significado que Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se tuvieran que ir por períodos de tiempo extendidos en el transcurso de esos ocho años, para no atraer la atención sobre la familia... ¿pero que pasaría cuando su relación con Jacob se volviera... oficial?

Jacob era un Alfa. Su manada estaba en Forks. Él no podía dejarlos. El único modo en que podría irse sería si oficialmente renunciaba a su puesto y le entregaba el control de la manada a otro Alfa... a Leah, como su segunda en comando, su Beta. O a su hermano Seth, dado que Leah era la única mujer lobo y no se sabía si podía llegar a ser Alfa. O podría pasarlo a Embry - su medio hermano, quien, como Jacob, llevaba sangre de líder en las venas.

Pero Jacob dejando de ser Alfa no era siquiera una posibilidad. Él tenía que ser el Alfa o nada. Sólo podía renunciar no había un descenso de categoría. Si quería pasarle la corona a alguien más, eso significaría que no volvería a cambiar de forma. Y el cambiar de forma era lo único que mantenía a Jacob Black de veinticinco años de edad, con la apariencia de un chico de dieciocho. El que Jacob fuera un licántropo era la razón por la que él y Renesmee podrían estar juntos... para siempre.

Y como Alfa, Jacob no podía dejar a su manada... no podía dejar La Push.

Mientras Renesmee tuviera a Jacob, era muy probable que se quedara en Forks mientras su familia se mudaba a otro pueblo, estado, país... no podría tenerlos a ambos.

Por supuesto, ellos vendrían y la visitarían y ella a ellos. A cada oportunidad que tuvieran. Pero sería muy diferente. Siempre habían vivido como una familia, como un clan. Cuando Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se habían ido para vivir como parejas casadas... eso había causado gran dolor para todos los Cullen, un dolor disminuido al saber que la ausencia sería temporal, y que el estado natural de las cosas volvería. El equilibrio para los Cullen era estando todos juntos... como un todo.

Sería todavía más difícil para ellos estar separados de Renesmee... más duro para sus padres. Estaban conectados por sangre. No del mismo modo que la mayoría de los vampiros... sino por la forma natural de los genes, por la familia. Un vínculo intangible. Uno que se rompería cuando ella elegía estar con Jacob... y ella lo _elegiría_.

Renesmee dejo escapar un respiro tembloroso. Sí, comprendía ambas perspectivas. Pero entender no hacía todo más sencillo... sino todo lo contrario.

Se dio la vuelta en la camino de entrada y pisó los frenos con fuerza, haciendo que el Volvo se detuviera agresivamente lo que hizo que pequeñas nubes de tierra volaran hacia las llantas.

- Mamá - dijo mientras miraba en esos ojos que reflejaban los suyos.

Bella estaba parada casualmente enfrente del carro, vestida con unos jeans azules y un sueter de cachemira gris pegado. Su cabello castaño colgaba suelto alrededor de sus hombros... lucía impresionante, aún cuando la gravilla estaba cerca de ella.

Renesmee dejo escapar un rápido jadeo y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, viendo con ojos entrecerrados como su madre caminaba casualmente hacia la puerta del lado del pasajero, la abría y se acomodaba en el asiento al lado de su hija.

Bella no se giró para encontrarse con la mirada ansiosa de su hija, sino que continuó mirando al frente.

- No creo que debamos tenerlos esperando... - dijo Bella, señalando hacia la casa.

¿De qué se trataba esto? se preguntó Renesmee. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Sintiendo la acusación, Bella se giró lentamente y alzó una ceja perfectamente esculpida, con curiosidad en sus ojos dorados, - ¿Renesmee? - dijo su nombre suavemente.

Renesmee sacudió levemente la cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro pesado mientras presionaba el acelerador y el carro hacía su recorrido hacia la avenida.

No dijeron nada, y Renesmee se mantuvo cuidadosa de mantener su mente vacía.

A medida que se aproximaban a la gran casa blanca, los bosques circundantes habían parecido vacíos, pero olían como si no fuera así. Una vez que el Volvo plateado fue estacionado, ella y Bella estaban saliendo de coche para ver a tres lobos hacer acto de presencia dando un paso fuera del claro.

Renesmee les dirigió una débil sonrisa.

El más pequeño, Seth, sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió hasta su punto de escondite... los otros dos lo siguieron; Embry y Quil. Lo que significaba que Leah estaba dentro, con Jacob.

- Mamá - comenzó Renesmee mientras caminaban lado a lado hacia el porche principal.

Bella no se detuvo o se volvió para mirarla.

- ... lo amo - completó Renesmee débilmente y pensó que vio a su madre hacer estremecerse, pero no dejo de seguir caminando, actuando como si no hubiera oído las palabras.

A medida que se aproximaban a la puerta, la voz de Emmett retumbo: - ¡ya era hora! - mientras Bella empujaba la puerta.

Jacob y Leah estaban en el lado más lejando del gran cuarto, en la esquina, con las espaldas hacia la pared. Jacob estaba usando sus jeans negros y una de las playeras blancas de Emmett que le quedaban casi perfectamente. Leah, con el cabello colgando en la espalda y hombros, estaba usando un sencillo vestido de algodón negro - lo más sencillo para ella de llevar y fácil de ponerse después de transformarse.

Del otro lado del cuarto, sentados en el largo sofá blanco estaban Carlisle y Esme, ambos luciendo igualmente estresados.

Parado detrás del sofá estaba su padre, y a ambos lados estaban Jasper y Emmett. Su cabeza estaba inclinada así que no pudo leer su expresión... pero sus puños estaban apretados a sus lados.

Alice estaba sentada en la escalera, sus ojos habían estado fijos en la puerta, le dirigió a Renesmee la más pequeña de las sonrisas pero Renesmee no tuvo oportunidad de devolvérsela antes de que sus ojos fueran jalados hacia el balcón de las escaleras, donde Rosalie estaba parada con las manos en la cintura, mirando la escena y con una expresión de completo disgusto... la expresión que siempre ponía cuando un lobo estaba cerca.

Renesmee suspiró y de pronto todos los ojos estaba fijos en ella y su madre.

No pudo permitirse el encontrar la mirada de Jacob. Temía que pudiera tanto dejar escapar una diatriba de insultos entre las frases 'te lo dije' o '¿qué tan estúpido puedes ser?' o peor... podría cruzar la habitación corriendo para ir a refugiarse entre sus brazos.

Pero lo miró rápidamente, evitando sus ojos, y se sintió un poco mejor cuando se dio cuenta de que al menos físicamente no había recibido daños.

El cuarto estaba denso con la tensión. Ella y su madre permanecieron paradas en la puerta delantera... pero luego de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Renesmee sintió a sus pies llevándola hacia delante, para pararse en un lado de la sala de estar y sintió la presencia de su madre detrás de ella mientras inspeccionaban la escena delante de ellas.

Renesmee dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y alzó los hombros levemente. - ¿Por qué las caras tan largas? - preguntó con voz débil, una pequeña sonrisa torcida formándose en sus labios involuntariamente.

Sólo Emmett dejo escapar una risa resonante como respuesta. Típico.

Su padre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y lo que pudo apreciar de su cara endurecida y sus ojos chispeantes le indicaron que no era tiempo para bromas.

- Lo siento - murmuró, encorvando sus hombros contra su fiera mirada.

Se formó un largo silencio.

De pronto deseo que alguien gritara, hablara. Que aventaran algo. Lo que fuera con tal de romper el silencio.

Había estado enviando, sin saberlo, esta pregunta mental hacia una persona en particular. No se dio cuenta hasta que él respondió su inquietud.

- Supongo que estamos esperando que te expliques - la voz de su padre sonaba fría y distante. No había buscado su mirada mientras hablaba.

- Oh - fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, mientras el resto de la familia los miraba a ambos con curiosidad.

De pronto se preguntó si podría mantener esto sólo entre ellos. Un ir y venir mental... parecía más atractivo que todo esa reunión familiar... sólo ella y su padre...

Había estado planteándole esta pregunta a él, pero él no le había respondido en voz alta. ¿Eso significaba que le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarse en ese momento?

_No soy una niña._

Su cabeza se alzó y clavó sus ojos brillantes y negros en ella.

El movimiento la hizo tomar una rápida bocanada de aire y bajar sus ojos, incapaz de sostener su mirada furiosa.

No, no podría mantenerlo sólo entre ellos.

Una mano fría toco el brazo de Renesmee y Bella estaba parada a su lado, aún negándose a mirarla. Su madre sólo tenía ojos apra su padre. Se miraron por un momento y luego su padre asintió levemente, en reconocimiento a una pregunta que ella le había planteado sin hablar.

- Tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo... - comenzó Bella, su voz sonaba como un canto adorable y calmado - ... a solas.

Jacob hizo un movimiento. ¿A punto de decir algo? O de cruzar el cuarto para pararse a su lado. Pero Renesmee le pidió silenciosamente que se quedara donde estaba y él permaneció quieto.

Ella asintió lentamente y sintió sus pies llevarla hacia el estudio de Carlisle. La mano de su madre seguía descansando, fría y fuerte, en su brazo... jalándola para que siguiera. No había notado a su padre hacerse a un lado para pasar frente a sus tíos y deslizarse fácilmente detrás de ellas.

En un instante los tres estuvieron solos en el estudio, su madre cerró a puerta detrás de ellos.

No podía entender la necedidad de privacidad, dado que realmente no tenían ninguna. Cada vampiro y licántropo en la sala de estar podría escuchar fácilmente cada palabra que intercambiaran.

- La ilusión, al menos - murmuró Edward mientras caminaba rápidamente para sentarse en el sofá de cuero de Carlisle cerca de la gran ventana.

Renesmee no se estaba concentrando. Estaba dejando vulnerable su guardia mental. _No es bueno_, pensó para sí misma, y vio la boca de su padre hacer un tic ligeramente.

- ¿Estás bien? - susurró Bella y fue a pararse frente a su hija. Tenían la misma altura y los ojos de su madre mientras se miraban en los suyos estaban llenos de preocupación.

Bella estiró su brazo y acarició la mejilla de su hija con afecto con la yemas de sus dedos fríos.

- Todos sentimos tu estrés... - murmuró Bella, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras buscaba en los ojos color chocolate de su hija.

Renesmee se encogió de hombros, pero giró su cabeza levemente ante el roce tranquilizador de su madre.

- Lo siento... - susurró Renesmee.

En un sólo movimiento fluido, Bella había bajado su mano y se había dado la vuelta, cruzando el cuarto a zancadas para ir a pararse cerca de la gran ventana detrás del sofá de cuero.

Renesmee se meció contra la repentina ausencia de confort y luego estiró su espalda, alzando su cabeza ligeramente con la esperanza de estar llenando el aire de determinación.

_¡Maldita sea mi guardia mental!_, pensó Renesmee en un repentino brote de ansiedad. No podía soportar esta tensión... y de pronto todo se incrementó en su mente. Una gran rafága de pensamientos y emociones manando desde el interior...

_No soy una niña_

_Lo amo_

_Siempre han sabido que soy su imprimación..._

Las imágenes jugaron en su mente, corriendo como si fueran un monólogo interno. Cien pequeños momentos y recuerdos de Jacob... meciéndola en sus brazos cuando era una niña. Protegiéndola en el campo de baseball. Llevándola a la escuela. Abrazándola cuando lloraba. Riendo mientras corrían juntos por los bosques. Cien imágenes de él. Jacob, Jacob... Jacob. Sus recuerdos de él eran una evolución de su lazo... del hermano mayor y protector, al confidente y amigo... al... la última imágen era de la última noche. Una mano acunando un lado de su rostro, su pulgar acariciando gentilmente su cuello y luego él se había inclinado y la había besado en los labios. Jacob.

_Jacob._

Había tenido los ojos cerrados mientras ponía junto este rompecabezas mental. Había querido tener cada imágen correctamente, no había querido olvidarse de nada... ahora abrió los ojos para ver que su madre y su padre no la estaban mirando a ella. Edward tenía el cuerpo vuelto para ver la cara de su madre mientras ella estaba aún parada detrás de él, hacía la ventana.

¿Acaso Renesmee no había estado proyectando sus pensamientos? ¿Acaso no habían visto nada de su trabajo mental interno?

- Renesmee... - Edward pronunció su nombre, pero no se volteó para mirarla de inmediato.

¿Qué era lo que no le estaban diciendo en voz alta? se preguntó Renesmee, mirándolos.

Al mismo tiempo ambos, su madre y su padre volvieron sus miradas hacia ella.

Eran hermosos. Rostros de porcelana blanca, afilados e imposiblemente perfectos.

Nunca había pensado en la juventud de su familia como algo extraño, ni siquiera cuando había crecido e igualado su edad congelada. Carlisle y su padre habían tenido muchas discusiones sobre la razón por la que ella y otros como ella, Nahuel y sus hermanas, hasta donde sabían, dejaban de crecer una vez que llegaban a la edad más madura de la adolescencia. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que era un tipo de Darwinismo. El proceso de envejecimiento se detenía en el tiempo en que lucían más atractivos; emanando energía joven. Esto podría tener dos ventajas; la cacería, para ser visualmente atractivos a sus presas naturales... humanos. La segunda razón era por reproducción; se quedaban congelados en la edad en que serían más atractivos para sus parejas, y mejor equipados para tener hijos.

¿Debería encontrar extraño que sus padres fueran, dejando de lado todas las apariencias, de la misma edad que ella? Tal vez debería... pero nunca había conocido algo diferente. Sus padres lucían ahora del mismo modo en que lucían cuando ella recién nació. Había cierto consuelo en eso... en la permanencia. De sus recuerdos hasta ahora, sus padres jamás cambiarían... ¿cómo podría describir el consuelo en eso?

... Tal vez era como volver a casa luego de una larga ausencia, encontrar tu cuarto de la niñez exactamente igual. Esa extraña oleada de seguridad que venía de saber que algunas cosas jamás cambiarían. Como sus padres. Constante, inalterables... siempre serían sus padres.

- ... Renesmee - La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bella estaba mirando hacia la ventana, tenía los brazos en actitud protectora rodeando su pecho mientras miraba al bosque que se extendía rodeando la gran casa blanca.

- Hay cosas que deberías saber sobre Jacob antes de que tomes cualquier decisión precipitada - su padre habló con calma, y ahora que ella estudiaba su cara se dio cuenta de que sus ojos habían vuelto a su usual color dorado.

Una imágen de Jacob en forma del enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo flasheó en su mente.

- Sí, tiene que ver con sus responsabilidades como Alfa de la manada de La Push... - confirmó Edward a su pensamiento.

Antes de que comenzara dirigió una mano hacia el extremo opuesto del sofá de cuero, Renesmee asintió una vez y fue a sentarse, cruzando las piernas, estirando su espalda y alzando su barbilla levemente para intentar y recapturar el aire de determinación que había sostenido estando parada.

Edward asintió una vez y continuó.

- Sabes que Jacob como su líder, no puede abandonar la manada. Leah como su Beta puede asumir el rol de líder temporal, pero sólo por un tiempo muy corto de tiempo. Sus responsabilidades son... arraigadas. Una fuerza. Él siempre se sentiar _obligado_ a dirigirlos... - Edward miró a su hija por un momentó. Ella sabía todo esto, pero mantenía una expresión paciente en su cara, lo que animó a Edward a seguir adelante.

- El único modo en que pueda dejar La Push permanentemente es si renuncia a ser el Alfa, si reconoce que otro de los lobos es el líder legítimo. Sam hizo esto años atrás, renuncio de su rol... no sólo dejo de lado su título de Alfa sino también la capacidad de cambiar de forma.

Ella no estaba segura de que clase de ceremonia había sido esa... o ni siquiera si _hubo_ una ceremonia. Todo lo que sabía era que alguna vez existieron dos manadas cuando Jacob y Sam habían sido Alfa. Ninguna manada podría tener dos líderes... y en el tiempo en que la manada original de Sam, a la que Jacob había pertenecido alguna vez, estaba fragmentada... por su culpa. Porque Sam la quería muerta, pensaba en ella como una abominación. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al pensar en eso. Pero Jacob, Seth y Leah habían decidido pelear por ella. Era una historia larga y ella había estado ahí para atestiguar partes de esta. Pero lo que vino después para la manada, lo tenía menos claro. Quil y Embry se habían unido eventualmente a la manada renegada de Jacob. Y luego Paul y Jared... al menos veinte otros chicos de La Push se habían transformado en licántropos por el tiempo de la confrontación con los Vulturi y una buena parte de ellos habían seguido el mando de los lobos más viejos...

Al final Sam había reconocido y renovado el tratado entre los lobos y los Cullen, oficialmente autorizado por el heredero del último jefe Black; Jacob. Y eso había sido todo, hasta donde Renesmee sabía. Él había renunciado. No sabía si había algo más en esa historia... tal vez realmente había una especie de ceremonia lobuna secreta para cuando un Alfa renunciaba a su poder... pero Sam había reconocido la tregua de Jacob y su nuevo estatus.

- También sabes a que más renunció... - dijo Edward interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Encontró sus ojos pero no dijo nada.

Edward continuó. - Mientras sigan cambiando de forma, la manada permanecerá en edad. Cambiar de forma regularmente significará que permancerán jóvenes y saludables...

Más Darwinismo.

Pero dado que la confrontación con los Vulturi había disparado la transformación de tantos chicos jóvenes de La Push, algunos no mayores a 12 años, Jacob había les había ordenado a la mayoría dejar de cambiar de forma. No quería ser líder de una manada de niños quienes tardarían décadas en alcanzar la pubertad. Y había funcionado. Los más jovenes habían seguido creciendo y envejeciendo normalmente, mientras Quil, Leah, Seth, Embry, Paul, Jared y Jacob habían permanecido congelados en las edades de dieciocho y diecinueve años (bueno, _dieciséis_ en el caso de Seth, pero era tan alto que bien podría ser confundido por alguien mayor...)

- Sam renunció a seguir siendo lobo por algo más que sólo la armonía dentro de la manada - continuó Edward - Una vez que volviera a envejecer a ritmo normal, él y Emily podrían empezar una familia... podrían _realmente_ comenzar a envejecer juntos y estar con el otro para siempre.

Lo que realmente quiso decir, se dijo Renesmee, fue 'mientras ambos vivan'.

Pero no sería así para ella y Jacob.

- Exactamente - dijo Edward cortando sus pensamientos.

- Ya sé todo esto - dijo Renesmee hablando finalmente.

- ¿Realmente lo sabes? - la voz de Bella era apenas un susurro, pero tenía una terminación afilada. No había apartado la vista de la ventana mientras hablaba.

- Si quieres estar para siempre con él, tendrás que quedarte aquí... él tendrá que seguir dirigiendo la manada... - continuó Bella.

- La manada sólo existe mientras haya vampiros en los alrededores para amenzar la comunidad. Tú eres mitad vampiro. Si te quedas con Jacob, la manada siempre tendrá la necesidad de existir - sus palabras fueron claras y tajantes; - ... Piensa en lo que tu presencia en La Push significara para el resto de la manada.

No espero una respuesta o una señal de que Renesmee hubiera entendido, sólo siguió hablando. - Los estarás forzando a vivir tanto como tú y Jacob... mientras estén juntos, en este 'para siempre'. Los estarás forzando a quedarse así mientras sus imprimaciones humanas y sus familias envejecen sin ellos, y eventualmente mueren.

Bella se volvió, sus brazos seguían rodeando su pecho. Su rostro era como el mármol, fijo en su determinación mientras miraba a Renesmee.

Renesmee sintió las lágrimas calientes picar sus ojos, pero su madre no se detuvo. Siguió hablando, siguió clavando el cuchillo más profundo... ; - La alternativa es que tú y Jacob se vayan con nosotros... lo que significaría que Jacob tendría que renunciar a ser Alfa...

Edward alzó la mirada, hacia el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de su hija. - ¡Bella! - siseó con preocupación.

Bella no se detuvo. Miro la cara de su hija y dijo; - Él envejecerá. Tú no. Él morirá. Tú no. Esas son tus opciones. Un amor egoísta o sacrificio.

Estaba temblando. Parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas pero el cuarto no era nada más que una confusión llena de agua.

Así que _esas_ eran sus opciones.

¿Por qué no las había visto hasta ahora?

¿Por qué había visto todos los lados de esta situación sin realmente ver la imágen principal?

_Porque_, pensó Renesmee para sí misma, _el amor es ciego_.

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black**

Bella tiene una razón para actuar tan cruelmente, lo prometo, lo digo antes de que la traten como una malvada sin sentimientos.  
Da igual que ahora dejen o no reviews, tengo que traducir el siguiente capítulo, a medida que traduzco me pongo más y más ansiosa y lo peor es que ya sé en que acaba todo.  
Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El fic original es** _Fade Away_ **de Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducirlo.**

_--_

_**Pero el amor es ciego y los amantes no ven,**_

**_Las hermosas locuras que ellos mismos cometen._**__

_William Shakespeare, "El Mercader de Venecia"_

--

Bella observó como las líneas de dolor se fueron grabando en el hermoso rostro de su hija.

Esa cara. La perfecta combinación de su antiguo estado de humana y la hermosa inmortalidad de Edward. Sus ojos color chocolate, la piel suave y blanca de él. Labios perfectos. El cabello dorado de Edward, largos rizos que colgaban de su espalda y enmarcaban su cara con forma de corazón. Su cara que se sonrojaba con un precioso color rosa como señal de vergüenza o emoción. La cara de su hija.

Bella observó como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas rojas y ardientes de Renesmee, y mientras veía sintió una pequeña sacudida de gozo.

_Bien. Esto es bueno._ Pensó y sintió los ojos de Edward en ella.

_Pasará._ Le dijo sin hablar. _Con el tiempo, este dolor se desvanecerá._

- No podemos... - Renesmee se ahogó con las palabras y en un segundo su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Edward. Se acomodó en una pelota y dejo que las lágrimas salieran, mientras Edward pasaba sus manos por su cabello, presionando sus palmas contra sus mejillas cálidas.

- Tranquila, nena... - le susurró.

En la sala de estar, Bella pudo escuchar los principios de protesta viniendo de Jacob. Probablemente les estaba exigiendo a Emmett y a Jasper que lo dejaran pasar al estudio, lo que ellos no harían por supuesto.

- Lo quiero... - susurró Renesmee, a pesar de que se le quebró la voz.

- Lo sé, cariño - Edward continuó tranquilizándola, sin éxito.

Le tomó a Bella toda su fuerza vampírica para no ir y sentarse junto a su esposo y ayudarlo a consolar a su niña. En vez de eso se forzó a caminar hacia la puerta del estudio y salir...

- ¡Muévanse! - estaba gruñendo Jacob.

- ¡Abajo perro! - siseó Emmett de vuelta.

- ¡Sácalo de aquí! - bramó Rosalie desde las escaleras.

De pronto todos se callaron al ver a Bella aparecer de nuevo en el cuarto.

- ¡Déjame verla! - exigió Jacob. Se paró un metro detrás de Jasper y Emmett, quienes estaba hombro con hombro frente a él. No provocaría una pelea en esta casa, pero a juzgar por la furia en su cara era obvio que le estaba costando todo su autocontrol...

- Deberías irte Jacob - le respondió Bella fríamente.

- ¡Ni de broma! - soltó él en respuesta.

- Ella no quiere verte ahora mismo... - replicó Bella aunque la respuesta de Jacob había sido bastante cordial.

- ¡Después de que llenaron su cabeza con mentiras! - rugió Jacob.

Leah estaba parada en la esquina, la espalda contra la pared. Estaba mirando la escena ante ella con desapegada calma. Sabía que Jacob no empezaría una pelea _dentro_ de la casa Cullen, pero en el segundo en que él lo pidiera ella se transformaría y estaría lista para salir...

- Le dije la verdad - Bella siguió hablando calmadamente - La hice entrar en _razón_.

Jacob dejo escapar un gruñido inhumano, olvidando en ese momento que, de hecho, él no era un lobo.

- Abajo, chico - murmuró Emmett.

Jacob le dirigió una mirada furiosa y cualquier otro comentario insidioso que Emmett hubiera planeado decir se quedó atorado en su garganta.

- ¡Déjame verla! - ordenó Jacob de nuevo.

- Hoy no Jacob - replicó Bella calmada y fríamente.

- _¡Renesmee!_ - gritó Jacob.

Estando tan conectada con su hija, Bella reconoció otro pequeño quejido cuando oyó a Jacob decir su nombre... y Bella sintió su estómago encogerse.

Jacob también se sintió terriblemente apaleado al escuchar ese pequeño sonido de dolor y se contuvo de llamarla una segunda vez.

- Estoy segura de que ustedes dos tienen mucho que discutir... - comenzó Bella, - ... _después_ - enfatizó.

Jacob sacudió su cabeza, pero pareció más calmado con la promesa de tener una conversación privada con Renesmee... después.

- No le impediremos que te vea - dijo Bella presionando su repentina calma - ... _si_ eso es lo que ella quiere - añadió.

- Lo querrá - susurró Jacob y mientras lo decía rezaba silenciosamente para que hubiera un poco de verdad detrás de ellas.

- Entonces... - comenzó Bella.

Jacob le hizo un gesto a Leah y ella se dirigió a la puerta, Bella escuchó el sonido de desgarre que señalaba la transformación de la Beta.

Jacob se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, con Emmett caminando muy cerca.

Se detuvo antes de pasar a través de la puerta. Jacob miró a través de Bella, a la puerta cerrada del estudio.

Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Bella y sus ojos se estrecharon.

- Siempre has sabido lo que ella significa para mí... - susurró.

Bella asintió una vez.

- Sabes lo que haría por ella... - comenzó Jacob, y Bella lo cortó rápidamente.

- Esto es algo que debes discutir con Renesmee - dijo con voz equánime.

Y entonces él se había ido. Un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo corriendo hacia los bosques, flanqueado por un lobo plateado y uno dorado, seguidos por dos más...

Bella se volvió sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el estudio.

- Eso salió bien - dijo Carlisle desde la sala, pero Bella ya estaba en el estudio antes de tener tiempo de responder a las palabras de su suegro.

- Jacob quería que te dijera... - estaba diciendo Edward, aún acariciando la mejilla ardiente de Renesmee - ... que te estará esperando. - finalizó y Renesmee asintió brevemente.

Bella observó a su destrozada hija, acurrucada contra el pecho de Edward.

_Sí_, pensó Bella para sí misma, _todo esta yendo de acuerdo al plan..._

--

_**OCHO años antes...**_

- Si ella se queda en Forks, vendrán por ella, eventualmente - la voz de Bella no se rompió, no se tambaleó.

- Aro ya la había marcado para su colección desde el primer momento en que comprendió lo que ella era - añadió Edward mirando todos y cada uno de los rostros de su familia.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían parado frente a la familia y la guardia de los Vulturi, Edward le había dicho a Bella después lo que vio en la mente de Aro y ambos habían decidido esperar dos semanas antes de plantear el problema al resto de la familia. Dos semanas. Se merecían eso al menos. Después de todo se merecían un poco más de tiempo de paz y celebración.

- Entonces haremos un intercambio - Alice habló sin vacilación, dejo que sus ojos vagaran en Jasper, Edward y luego se quedaron quietos en la cara de Bella - Nosotros cuatros y deja a Renesmee en paz.

Edward se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido como un shock para Alice. ¿Eso era una buena señal? Las intenciones de Aro no estaban en el futuro inmediato de Alice. Pero eso no significaba nada. Eso sólo quería decir que Aro no tenía planes hechos por el momento. Iba a esperar el momento oportuno, aunque... ¿cuánto faltaba para eso?

- No Alice - dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza. Si pensara que una vida de servidumbre mantendrían a su hija lejos del alcance de los Vulturi, la daría sin pensarlo. Incluso ofrecería lo que no era suyo para dar; las vidas de Alice y Jasper. Pero Edward le había dicho que Aro planeaba grandes cosas para Renesmee y no aceptaría a nadie que no fuera ella.

- Entonces empacamos y nos vamos, _ahora_. Lo más pronto posible - cortó Rosalie, su voz afilada y perfecta en su determinación.

Bella y Edward compartieron una mirada prolongada y luego Edward sacudió su cabeza; - Jacob la seguirá a donde sea... - comenzó.

- Es una niña... - comenzó Esme, pero de nuevo Edward escuchó las palabras e interrumpió.

- La imprimación es una fuerza muy grande para los lobos. No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a describir lo que veo en sus cabezas... - Edward sacudió su cabeza levemente, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado. - Ellos _necesitan_ a sus imprimaciones... es como si encontraran la otra mitad de ellos mismos cuando impriman, y veo que es un vínculo permanente...

- ¿Entonces qué? - bramó Emmett cansando de esa conversación.

- La única cosa que la mantendrá aquí es Jacob - Jasper bajó el volumen de su voz mientras hablaba. - Podría dar una última orden... - comenzó Jasper.

Edward oyó hacia donde se dirigía su pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza. - Jacob podría, en teoría, ordenar a su manada que dejara de transformarse. Pero si no hay manada a la cual dirigir, no sabemos si Jacob también dejaría de transformarse también...

- Y en ese caso él comenzará a envejecer normalmente mientras Renesmee permanece inmortal - finalizó Bella por su marido.

- Cuando nos vayamos, los lobos dejarán de cambiar de todos modos. Todos volverán a crecer a un ritmo normal... - cortó Alice.

- Exactamente - la cortó Edward.

- Esperaremos a que ella corté el vínculo - dijo Bella en voz callada, pero todos los ojos estaban de pronto en ella.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Carlisle en nombre de todos.

Bella miró a su familia. - No sabemos siquiera si funcionara. No sé como... - Bella se interrumpió por un momento, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Asintió firmemente y se aclaró la voz antes de volver a hablar. - Tenemos que convencer a Renesmee, cuando sea mayor, de que no hay forma en que ella y Jacob estén juntos. Tendrá que decirle... tendrá que rechazarlo.

- No puede... - comenzó Carlisle pero Edward lo interrumpió.

- Tenemos que intentarlo - dijo con fuerza.

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza; - ¿Crees que Jacob simplemente aceptará... ? - comenzó.

Edward lo interrumpió de nuevo. - No es como si Renesmee esté atada a él del mismo modo en que él esta atado a ella. Ella tiene una _opción_... nunca hemos visto a uno de los lobos rechazado por su imprimación, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya pasado antes. La imprimación sólo es de un lado; la otra parte sigue estando basada en la decisión de la mujeres humanas.

- Ella es mitad vampiro, Edward - dijo Carlisle hablando por encima de la voz de su hijo, sin importarle que él ya hubiera escuchado las palabras en su mente.

- Me doy cuenta... - dijo Edward tratando de explicar, pero se elevó.

- Cuando _nosotros_ elegimos a nuestras parejas es un vínculo tan fuerte como la imprimación de los lobos... - inconscientemente, Esme se había acercado hacia Carlisle mientras él hablaba, como si su cuerpo fuera un imán, una fuerza atrayente. Su acción probaba el punto de Carlisle.

- Entonces nos vamos antes de que ella crezca y lo elija... - cortó Rosalie, interrumpiendo a su padre y hermano. Su voz llena de determinación.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. - No tengo forma de saber cuando va a pasar... - se encogió levemente de hombros. - Los lobos y los híbridos no son my especialidad. - Jasper buscó su mano al escuchar la disculpa en su voz, y la oprimió de modo tranquilizador.

- ¡Ya hemos pensado en todo esto! - dijo Bella de pronto. Todos los ojos regresaron a ella. Tembló un poco mientras la rabia y la frustración corrían por su cuerpo, apretó los dientes y habló a través de un susurro áspero. - Ya hemos tomado nuestra decisión... - y sus ojos se posaron en Edward.

- ¡¿Qué?! - cortó Esme, Carlisle puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras miraba a su hijo.

Edward se levantó de donde había estado sentado en el solitario sofá y fue a pararse junto a Bella. Imitó el gesto de su padre, poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de su esposa.

- Aro vendrá por Renesmee cuando ella haya madurado completamente - había oído la misma pregunta a través de las mentes de toda la familia Cullen - sus intenciones son que ella... - tragó con fuerza toda la furia que se elevaba mientras decía la última palabra - ... engendre.

Esme dejo escapar un sonido estrangulado. Rosalie dejo al descubierto sus dientes con un ruido de chasquido que hizo que Emmett fuera a su lado y Alice apretó más fuerte la mano de Jasper.

- ¿Qué...? - susurró Carlisle.

- Una vez que Chelsea ponga a Renesmee bajo el control de Aro, ella hará cualquier cosa por él... - la ira se elevaba mientras Edward hablaba, pero luchó para mantener su voz en un nivel normal y coherente. - Aro la usará como compañera para su guardia... Alec, Demetri, y cualquier otro vampiro talentoso que coleccione en el futuro.

- Vampiros con talento... - susurró Carlisle.

Edward asintió. - Aro piensa que si tiene a Renesmee ya no tendrá que ir en búsqueda de los más talentosos entre nuestra clase. Ha tenido problemas con eso desde que Eleazar se fue... pero si tiene a Renesmee y la hace que engendre para él... podrá tener vampiros talentosos para su colección.

Rosalie dejo escapar un gruñido muy profundo.

Esme sacudió su cabeza lentamente y se acercó más a Carlisle.

- No sabemos siquiera si Renesmee será capaz de... - comenzó Carlisle, pero Edward escuchó el resto y respondió antes de que Carlisle completara la oración.

- No lo sabemos, pero eso no significa que Aro no lo vaya a intentar. - dejó escapar un gruñido involuntario ante el pensamiento.

- Y es muy probable que Renesmee _vaya_ a ser capaz... - añadió Bella.

Carlisle alzó una ceja y Bella continuó. - Sam Uley siempre ha pensado que los lobos impriman con quienquiera que pueda proveerlos con los hijos más saludables.

Carlisle asintió lentamente. - Así que la prueba de que Renesmee podrá, potencialmente, tener hijos es que Jacob se imprimó de ella...

- Es sólo una teoría pero, _sí_ - finalizó Bella.

Rosalie dejo escapar un siseo.

- Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que decidieron...? - preguntó Alice mirando de Edward a Bella y viceversa.

- ¡_No_ vamos a dejar que Aro le ponga las manos encima a la niña! - respondió Emmett antes de que su hermano pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. Emmett puso una de sus fuertes manos en el hombro de Rosalie y su siseo se detuvo.

- ¡_Nunca_! - concordó ella con su pareja.

Edward asintió en gratitud, pero sujetó más fuertemente a Bella mientras respondía la pregunta de Alice. - Renesmee no se puede quedar aquí. Si Jacob decide seguirnos y estar con Renesmee _tendrá _que renunciar a ser Alfa y dejar de transformarse. Eso significa que eventualmente... morirá.

- No quieren que Renesmee tenga que pasar por eso - completó Carlisle y Edward asintió.

- La única cosa en la que podemos pensar es llevarnos a Renesmee con nosotros cuando el tiempo venga. Pero Jacob tendrá que quedarse. Él y el resto de su manada no tendrán la necesidad de seguir transformándose una vez que nos hayamos ido... - Edward hizo una pausa y Bella tomó la oportunidad de terminar por él.

- ... No sabemos si es posible, pero Jacob debera quedarse aquí y vivir su vida, _sin_ su imprimación. Tratar de ser lo más normal que pueda... - dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, - bueno, tan normal como pueda estar.

- ¿Qué pasa si _no puede_ vivir sin ella? - preguntó Esme en voz baja.

Edward se encogió de hombros. - Esperamos que pueda...

- ¿Qué pasa si le explicamos todo esto a él y a pesar de eso él _elige_ seguirla? - interrumpió Jasper.

El guapo vampiro rubio no había hablado mucho en la última hora más o menos. Claramente la tensión emocional del cuarto era demasiada para él y había estado lidiando con la incómoda atmósfera sujetando la mano de Alice para tranquilizarse a si mismo.

Ahora miró a Alice, sentada a su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa alcanzó sus labios. - Si fuera yo, sé lo que elegiría - susurró y Alice imitó su pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡No! - interrumpió Bella. Jasper y Alice rompieron su contacto visual y la miraron alarmados.

- No voy a dejar que Jacob se sacrifique a si mismo de ese modo... no cuando existe la _posibilidad_ de que no tenga que hacerlo. - Su voz era segura y nadie siguió debatiendo eso.

El silencio los rodeo por unos pocos minutos antes de que la resonante voz de Emmett lo rompiera.

- ¡Bueno yo voy a plantear lo que es obvio, maldita sea, si nadie más va a...! - prácticamente les gritó.

- ¡No! - respondió Edward antes de darle la oportunidad de aclararse.

- Es una mejor idea, mejor que las que he oído... - discutió Emmett - ¡Mejor que tú idea de 'cortar y huir' en el sengundo en que Ness se encariñe de más con el perro!

- Dije que 'no', Emmett... - gruñó Edward.

Emmett gruñó a su vez en respuesta mientras escupía las palabras. - ¿Y huir a donde exactamente? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo...?

- ¡Todo el tiempo que sea necesario! - gritó Edward.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hasta que Aro se muera de vejez? Porque a menos que no hayas notado una o dos cosas de nosotros los _inmortales_... - rugió Emmett.

- ¡NO! - gruñó Edward.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - interrumpió Rosalie, buscando una de las enormes manos de Emmett y sujetándola.

- ¡Quiere que vayamos en una misión suicida y matemos a los Vulturi! - le respondió Edward.

- ¡Como _debimos_ haber hecho hace dos semanas...! - añadió Emmett.

- Ya es demasiado tarde. Sería nosotros contra ellos... ninguno de los otros clanes o nómadas vendrían en nuestro auxilio si sólo pelearamos por Renesmee... - dijo Edward hablando calmadamente de nuevo.

- Tiene razón, Emmett - ofreció Carlisle con un suspiro - sería una misión suicida, nostros contra ellos...

- ¡Tenemos un escudo! - cortó Rosalie mirando a Bella.

- Siguien siendo demasiados - aclaró Carlisle.

- ¿De verdad crees que podemos escapar de los Vulturi por mucho tiempo si ellos tienen a Demetri cazando a Renesmee? - preguntó Jasper, mirando a Edward.

Edward podía oír a Jasper calculando, influenciado por la sugerencia de Emmett sobre la batalla. Jasper, siempre el soldado, listo para pelear.

- Demetri es un vampiro, cuando el tiempo llegue por supuesto que intentaremos eliminarlo, _silenciosamente_... - dijo Edward, mirando a Emmett.

- No es un plan perfecto - interrumpió Carlisle.

- Lo sabemos - le respondió Bella a su suegro.

- Pero tenemos seis años en los cuales perfeccionarlo... - añadió Edward con un asentimiento.

Y luego se detuvo de pronto, ladeando la cabeza hacia la puerta frontal... su atención jalada por los pensamientos de su hija.

- Están de vuelta - le murmuró a Bella.

No había necesidad, Bella había percibido a su hija en el mismo momento en que Edward la había oído.

Y ahora mientras se aproximaban a la casa, el resto de la familia Cullen pudo oler al lobo tan familiar quien de pronto se había vuelto una presencia regular en la casa Cullen.

- Discutiremos esto después... - murmuró Carlisle, levantándose de su lugar en el sillón.

- Imagino que lo discutiremos muchas veces en los próximos años... - respondió Edward en su susurro, y sostuvo con más fuerza a Bella mientras ambos se volvían hacia la puerta, esperando a que Renesmee apareciera.

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black  
Tsk, creo que nadie vio venir esto ¿verdad? no, yo tampoco. Casi me caí del asiento cuando leí las intenciones de Aro.  
Los veo luego, intentaré priorizar el fic, haciendo actualizaciones seguidas, pero igual, no prometo nada. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El fic original es** _Fade Away_ **de Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducirlo.**

Había esperado todo el día de ayer. Todo su cuerpo jalando y tensándose como un arco y una flecha a cada pequeño sonido mientras la tarde se volvía una noche oscura y luego se convertía en mañana.

Ella no había ido.

Billy se había cansado de ver la ansiedad de su hijo, se estaba expandiendo como niebla dentro de la pequeña casa. Cuando de pronto Jacob arrojó un vaso de agua dentro del fregadero, el sonido retumbó en toda la casa. Billy había llamado a Sam Uley para que fuera a recogerlo.

Aunque ya no era parte de la manada, ni siquiera cambiaba de forma, Billy le había dirigido a Sam una mirada cansada suplicando silencio cuando él entró en la casa y percibió la agitación de Jacob.

- Vendré mañana, o pasado mañana. - había dicho Billy, posando una mano pesada sobre el hombro de su hijo.

- Los chicos estarán contentos de ver a su tío Billy - había murmurado Sam, levantando una pequeña maletita y poniéndola sobre su hombro.

Jacob había asentido, pero no dijo nada.

- Ten un poco de fe en ella... - susurró Billy, quitando su mano y dirigiendo su silla de ruedas hacia la puerta, donde Sam estaba parado, desconcertado.

Y entonces Jacob estaba solo, y esperando.

Esperando.

La tensión que llevaba parecía haber crecido y expandido con cada minuto que estaba solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había besado?

Con una sacudida se dio cuenta de que había sido ahí. En su casa. Había sido un beso de despedida, Charlie y Billy volverían dentro de media hora y Ness no podía dejar que su abuelo la viera ahí y se lo dijera a sus padres...

Habían estado parados cerca de su carro. Ella se había parado de puntillas y él había acortado la distancia entre ellos agachandose un poco y besándola suave y tendido...

_No dejes que sea la última vez_, pensó Jacob para mí mismo._ ¿Por favor?_

Había vuelto a oscurecer.

Su ansiedad se había duplicado desde que repitió ese beso en su mente. ¿Y si esa había sido la última vez? ¿Podría recordar cada pequeño detalle? Sus rizos dorados cayendo por su espalda. Sus labios perfectos. Su olor... esa mezcla de ella, el olor de la mañana, lilas, calor... Si debía sostenerse en nada más que recuerdos, ¿podría recordarla perfectamente en su mente? ¿Podría ser suficiente para soportar el resto de su larga vida... sólo el recuerdo de ella? ¿El recuerdo de lo que habían tenido juntos?

No,

¿Cómo explicar lo que ella era para él?

Una vez que supo lo que Renesmee era para él, cuando había mirado en su cara de bebé... una sensación de calma lo llenó. Todo estaría bien. La había encontrado. Le había dado un centro a su vida, algo hacia lo cual gravitar... algo por lo cual tener esperanza.

¿Cómo podrías describir encontrar un propósito? ¿Un momento de claridad en medio de la confusion? Era un sentimiento indescriptible...

Jacob alzó la cabeza.

Miró a tráves de la ventana, mirando la noche oscura como tinta.

Ahí estaba ella.

Mañana, lilas, calor, el aleteo del latido de su corazón... _Nessie_.

Jacob sintió su cuerpo relajarse con el consuelo de su presencia.

Estaba sólo a unos minutos de distancia, pero había venido. Estaría aquí pronto.

Se levantó y sólo miro a la puerta... esperando, de nuevo.

Ella tocó una vez y él respiró su nombre.

Ahí. Ahí estaba ella.

Se movió hacia ella entonces, como un imán, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al tenerla en sus brazos.

Ella llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura por un momento, pero luego los dejó caer.

Entonces él la soltó y miró directo hacia su cara.

¿Por dónde empezar?

- Todo era mentira, Ness - dijo simplemente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Él estiró la mano y rodeó su rostro con ella, - podemos hacer que funcione, tenemos que - susurró.

Encontes ella lo miró a los ojos y él dejo escapar otro suspiro de satisfacción. Chocolate y brillante.

Estaba abrumado por el consuelo de tenerla. Una mano corrió despreocupadamente por su cabello y él sonrió levemente cuando el movimiento provocó que el olor a lilas explotara a su alrededor de nuevo...

- Jacob... - su voz se rompió.

Él dejó de acariciar y su ceño se incrementó mientras la miraba.

Ella alzó su mano y lentamente retiró sus manos de ella.

Él asintió una vez y se volteó, caminando lentamente hacia el sofá donde se sentó extrañamente y ladeó su cabeza para mirarla, alzando una ceja.

Ella quería hablar. Bien, él escucharía... y después le haría entender que todo lo que sus padres habían dicho no tenía sentido. Ella era su imprimación, ese simple hecho era prueba de que podría funcionar...

- ¿Qué pasa cuando tu imprimación muere? - susurró.

Él no dijo nada. Miró hacia sus manos pero aún la sentía mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Puedes imaginarlo...? - finalizó.

- No. - replicó él, rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Jacob? - preguntó ella de nuevo, aún en un susurró pero con más firmeza esta vez.

- No lo sé - respondió él, honestamente.

- ¿Sólo tienes una imprimación? - dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- No sé, Ness. -

Un pensamiento súbito lo golpeó y alzó la cabeza.

- No. - replicó firmemente.

No era un pensamiento suyo. Era de color sepia. Una imágen de él parado junto a una mujer sin rostro.

Renesmee se encogió de hombros levemente. - Podrías encontrar a alguien más...

- ¡No!

Sin pensar se había puesto de pie y cruzó el cuarto de un salto, la tomó de los brazos y estrelló su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ella forcejeó, no la estaba lastimando, al menos no físicamente.

Él disminuyó su agarre, pero mantuvo sus manos en sus brazos, separándola de él lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban mojados con la amenaza de las lágrimas, su labio inferior estaba temblando.

- Desearía poder _hacerte_ entender... - susurró y atrajó su cara hacia la de ella, presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella forcejeó contra él por un momento y luego lo dejo ir. Abrió sus labios y disfruto su calor, regodeándose en el calor que sus cuerpos irradiaban... y entonces él ya no estaba, estaba mirando de nuevo su rostro.

- Sólo te veo a tí. Sólo te quiero a tí... - susurró.

Una imágen de Quil sosteniendo a Claire flasheó en su mente, seguida de un flashback de Jared y Kim bailando en la boda de Paul y Rachel.

Su mente se quedó en blanco y estaba mirando a la cara de Renesmee, las lágrimas corriendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa con _ellos_? - susurró ella.

Volvió a proyectar las imágentes y él sacudió la cabeza contra la intrusión.

- ¡Deténlo! - ladró, soltando sus brazos.

- Piensa en lo que sería vivir con ellos una vez que ellas mueran... - la voz de Renesmee era pequeña pero suplicante.

- Piensa en tener que vivir un día dentro un día fuera de las cabezas de Quil, Paul y Jared una vez que ellas mueran... - siguió presionando.

- Ness... - intentó cortarla Jacob, pero la imágen corrió dentro de sus pensamientos de nuevo.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿Podrías pedirles que siguieran con sus vidas por nosotros...?

Por un momento Jacob tuvo un pensamiento independiente que lo hizo sentirse totalmente enfermo siquiera por dejarlo pasar en su mente. No tendría que _pedírselos_, pensó asqueado, podría simplemente _ordenarles_ que... y de pronto se alegró que Renesmee no pudiera leer su mente.

- ... Porque _yo_ no. - Su susurró rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Él la contempló y vio que sus lágrimas se habían detenido, sus ojos estaban sin brillo, sin ver mientras hablaba.

- Ness... - intentó evitar el tema.

Ella sacudió su cabeza una vez, parpadeó y forzó a sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él.

- No podemos hacer esto, Jacob... - susurró.

Si dijo algo más, él no lo escuchó. Su corazón estaba dando fuertes latidos en sus orejas, era muy fuerte, muy doloroso...

Y entonces ella estaba en sus brazos...

¿Había él estirado su mano para tocarla? ¿O ella se había aferrado a él...?

No lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que sus labios estaban contra los suyos y sus manos estaban corriendo por su espeso cabello, jalándolo hacia ella.

Estiró su mano y la levantó, sus piernas rodearon alrededor de su cintura y la llevó hasta el cuarto, acostándola gentilmente, pero sus piernas apretaron más fuerte y él tuvo que usar sus brazos para quedar suspendido apenas encima de ella, cuidando de no aplastarla bajo su peso...

Ella abrió la boca invitando y él la besó ferozmente.

La necesidad era irresistible, aplastante... la necesitaba. La quería.

Ella respondió arqueando ligeramente su espalda, su cuerpo buscando el de él... se presionó llanamente contra él y ella dejó escapar un bajo gruñido.

Sus manos dejaron su cabello, bajaron por su espalda y de pronto estaba tirando de su playera, jalándola sobre su cabeza.

Sus labios dejaron los de ella por un momento mientras la ayudaba a quitarse la blusa azul que llevaba puesta... y entonces su espalda estaba arqueada de nuevo, pero esta vez la piel se encontró con la piel y su gemido se volvió más fuerte.

Él ignoro sus pensamientos a medida que se acercaban... si se permitía examinarlos con cuidado... no quería pensar. Sólo la quería a ella.

Pero eran tan fuertes. Gritando en su cabeza.

_Adiós, adiós, adiós..._

¡NO! replicó él silenciosamente con su cuerpo mientras se giraba y la jalaba para que estuviera sobre él. Y entonces ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo que sus cuerpos habían creado.

_No puedo, no podemos... lo siento._

Él dejó escapar otro gemido, pero los pensamientos seguían ahí.

_Adiós, Jacob._

Pero su cuerpo se había abierto a él, no había ningún adiós aquí. No podía haberlo. Ella era suya, y él era de ella...

_No es suficiente, lo siento..._

¿No era suficiente? ¿Quién podría pedir por más? Estiró una mano para acunar un lado de su rostro colorado y ella se giró de su caricia ardiente, besando su mano y luego mordiendo, sus ojos cerrados por el extásis...

_Te amo. Adiós._

Y entonces se había terminado.

Pero él aún la quería... aún se moría por ella.

La jaló para acostarla sobre su pecho pero ella forcejó para poder sentarse.

Y en un sólo movimiento fluido ya estaba parada, inclinándose para alcanzar sus jeans, poniéndoselos y acomodandose su blusa azul.

- ¡Ness! - la llamó pero ella no se detuvo.

Sacudió su cabeza, sintió las lágrimas picar pero mantuvo sus manos en movimiento mientras se ponía las botas.

- Esto estuvo mal. Lo siento. No debí... - comenzó.

- ¡Ness! - la llamó de nuevo.

Ella continuó sacudiendo su cabeza. - Lo siento tanto, Jacob.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, poniendose los jeans a ciegas y estirando la mano para alcanzarla, jalándola para que lo mirara.

- Nos vamos... - susurró ella, - ... esta noche.

No. No. No.

- Ness, esto es ridículo... déjame explicar...

Se liberó y puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla. - Lo siento - murmuró.

Él estiró la mano y presionó su mano fuertemente contra la de él. - ¿Qué fue esto? No puedes simplemente irte de... - comenzó.

Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos de nuevo, pero sacudió la cabeza levemente. - Esto es un adiós, Jacob...

Un recuerdo flasheó en su mente. Estaba teñido de perspectiva... acababa de pasar. Renesmee mirando hacia Jacob hacía sólo un momento y a través de la claridad de sus pensamientos él pudo verse a sí mismo como ella lo veía... y no había nada más que amor.

- Te quería, sólo una vez... - susurró ella, explicándole lo que estaba viendo.

- No me dejes - su voz se rompió entonces y él vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Oíste lo que dijeron mis padres y no puedes decirme que no era verdad... - susurró.

Jacob sacudió su cabeza. Lo había oído. No le importaba.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Se había estado preparando para hablar con ella, para explicarle todo. Y ahora todo se estaba escabullendo...

- ¡Eres mía! - dijo, sujetándola por los hombros y forzándola a verlo a los ojos. - Es simple. Estás hecha para mí, no importa nada más.

- Pero sí importa - replicó ella, la voz apenas un susurro.

Él sacudió su cabeza. - Ni siquiera hemos hablado de... - comenzó.

- Siempre va a ser sí - murmuró ella - Si te tengo, entonces todos en la manada sufren. Si tú dejas La Push, entonces te perderé eventualmente...

- ¡No me importa! - bramó.

Ella lo observó horrorizada. Su boca abierta ligeramente y una fina línea apareció entre sus ojos.

- ¿Qu- qué?

Él habló con tanta fuerza y determinación que la asustó.

- Dejaré de transformarme. Creceré normalmente, pero estaré contigo...

Ella sacudió su cabeza. - ¡No!

- Te quiero. Haré lo que sea necesario...

- ¡Bueno pero yo no! - dijo ella prácticamente gritándole.

Estaba temblando bajo sus manos.

- ¿Crees que quiero verte envejecer sin mí? ¿Realmente piensas que podré soportar mantenerme al margen y ver como mueres, año con año, día con día... - sacudió la cabeza, - No puedo... - era un susurro ahora, - me mataría.

- ¡Estar sin ti me mataría a _mí_! - siseó él.

Pensó en algunas conversaciones con Edward.

- Antes de que tu madre se convirtiera, tu padre tenía todas las intenciones de permanecer con ella hasta el día que ella muriera... - comenzó Jacob.

- Y después la iba a seguir... - completó ella, - conozco la historia, Jacob. - murmuró.

Sus ojos brillaron con una nueva furia. - ¡Yo _no_ soy mis padres!

Sintió un pinchazo helado. ¿Así que ella no se sacrificaría del modo en que su padre había estado dispuesto a hacerlo? Por supuesto que no quería pensar en ella muerta, especialmente no por suicidio. Pero le dolía saber que no le importaba lo suficiente...

- Felizmente moriría por estar contigo. Pero no me mantendré al margen y veré como te alejas de todo lo que conoce y amas sólo para seguirnos a mi familia y a mí... - dijo ella rompiendo sus pensamientos y sin saberlo disminuyendo su repentino dolor. - No cuando puedes tener algo más...

La imágen de Jacob parado junto a la mujer sin rostro volvió a aparecer. Excepto que esta vez la mujer se convertía en Leah y dos niños de cabello negro aparecieron en sus brazos.

La sacudió y las imágenes se detuvieron.

- ¡NO! - ladró.

Adiós, Jacob.

Las palabras sonaron en su cabeza y la sujetó más fuerte. En respuesta ella, se liberó rápida y poderosamente y se paró un poco frente a él, con distancia entre ellos...

- Tal vez todo hubiera funcionado entre nosotros si yo hubiera sido... - casi se ahogó con la última palabra, - ... humana. - Sacudió su cabeza levemente. - Pero no lo soy, así que tal vez tu imprimación haya arruinado todo y esa es la razón por la cual... - no pudo seguir diciendo el resto.

- Ness, nosotros podemos...

- No, no podemos. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. - Lo cortó ella.

- Por favor... - suplicó él.

Rápidamente ella había estirado su mano para acariciar su mejilla y luego la quitó, poniéndola a su lado, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. - Olvídame, Jacob...

Y entonces se había ido.

Oyó el motor del Volvo, pudo sentirla alejándose, pero no se pudo mover.

Sus piernas eran plomo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, vibraba en su cabeza.

No se podía mover.

Estaba roto... o al menos, la parte más importante de él estaba rota.

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black  
Si alguien además de mí necesito un kleenex entonces no estoy tan loca como pensaba.  
No puedo describir este capítulo, sólo sé que me gustó, la angustia y la miel se enredan en un sólo punto y me resulta fascinante, ambos sufren, pero no conocen toda la verdad. La incapacidad de ver al otro sacrificarse por tí y sacrificarte tú creyendo que es lo mejor a la larga. Me recuerda a Luna Nueva, francamente. Más dramático, supongo.  
Lo curioso de todo esto es que aún después de conocer a Nessie una parte de mí no se hubiera opuesto a que Jacob terminara con Leah, hay algo explosivo en esa pareja que me gusta mucho.  
Intentaré traducir pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El fic original es** _Fade Away_ **de Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducirlo.**

_--_

**Los bosques son lindos, oscuros y profundos.**

**Pero tengo promesas que mantener y millas a donde ir antes de dormir.**

_- Robert Frost._

_Respira. Respira. Respira._

Sus manos sujetaban el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos lentamente.

Respira. Respira. Respira.

Las lágrimas picaban y volvían todo una confusión borrosa de agua, tenía que seguir parpadeando para poder ver lo que había delante de ella.

Respira. Respira. Respira.

No era bueno intentar conservar la calma. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y su respiración estaba saliendo como sollozos entrecortados.

Un nuevo mantra comenzó a sonar en su mente...

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

La última imágen que tendría de él sería la de las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos... su frente plegada en incredulidad y sus manos cerradas en apretados puños.

Tendría una eternidad con esa imágen de él como despedida. Se estremeció levemente ante el pensamiento.

Y esa eternidad sin Jacob iba a comenzar esa noche. Su familia estaba empacando todo en este momento... ya tenían unas pocas casas en el extranjero que siempre estaba arregladas, esperando cuando fuera que los Cullen necesitaran un escape rápido. El tiempo había llegado.

Un nuevo ataque de atroces sollozos comenzó y Renesmee se forzó a llevar el Volvo plateado hacia un sucio costado del camino. No había nada más que bosque alrededor, bajo las ventanas para tomar una bocanada del fresco olor y dejo que la ráfaga de frío viento de la noche entibiara sus coloradas mejillas.

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

Dios, esto dolía mucho. Se permitió estremecerse violentamente mientras el dolor caía sobre ella de nuevo...

Lentamente inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y descansó su frente en el volante, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran y cayeran en su regazo mientras un nuevo ataque de sollozos comenzaba.

Ni siquiera podía decirle a donde iba... sólo que se iban a ir, esa noche. Bueno, realmente no podía haberle dicho más que eso porque eso era todo lo que sus padres le habían dicho a _ella_.

- No puedo hacer esto - había susurrado Renesmee mientras su madre iba a sentarse al borde de su cama.

- Tienes que hacerlo - replicó Bella calmadamente.

Renesmee asintió lentamente. - Lo sé, pero ¿y si no puedo conseguir decir las palabras...?

- Lo harás. - fue lo que Bella había dicho.

Algo trajo a Renesmee de sus pensamientos y la hizo enderezarse en el asiento.

¿Lobos? Pensó, registrando el sonido que venía de los bosques...

Giró la cabeza hacia donde pensó que había provenido el sonido. Podría estar my lejos, sólo era su capacidad auditiva de mitad humana, mitad vampiro lo que la había alertado.

Mientras escuchaba se dio cuenta de que los sonidos en los bosques estaban retumbando a su alrededor, pero sus instintos los desestimaban.

¿Por qué había girado su cabeza ante _ese_ sonido?

¿Qué era eso?

No eran lobos. Estaba bien y totalmente fuera de La Push, ahora... lejos de Jacob.

El pensamiento hizo encogerse a su corazón.

Lentamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y estiró la mano para alcanzar la manija de la puerta, empujándola y deslizándose fuera del auto.

¿Y si era uno de la manada?

Leah o Seth ¿siguiéndola?

¿Y si era Jacob - demasiado lejos para poderlo oler...?

Su corazón vibró ante ese pensamiento.

Se levantó mirando a través del camino a los bosques, el asfalto se estiraba entre ella y el lugar de donde pensó que había venido el sonido...

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Caminó hacia delante, hasta que estaba parada en medio del camino, encarando los bosques.

La luna había salido esta noche y proyectaba una confusa luz azul sobre todo, pero no ofrecía ninguna luz a lo que yacía más allá de los bosques...

El sonido de nuevo y al oírlo la cara de Jacob flasheó en su mente.

Su corazón latió más rápido.

Una pequeña sonrisa revoloteó en su cara...

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

La sonrisa de inmediado se desvaneció cuando una ráfaga de viento llegó hasta ella y con ella la escencia.

No era Jacob.

No era un lobo.

Ese olor... pertenecía a algún lugar en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

Conocía ese olor... ¿pero de dónde?

_Vampiro._

Sabía eso por el ligero sabor metálico en el aire.

No era vegetariano, pudo aclarar con otra bocanada.

_Vampiro**s**._

Se corrigió, y sintió pequeñas gotas de sudor corriendo por su nuca.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué aún no se mostraban...

Respondiendo la pregunta silenciosa, una forma alta de anchos hombros salió de las sombras del bosque y se paró al borde del camino.

- Señorita Cullen ¿me equivoco?

Su voz era clara y fuerte.

Se paró bajo el rayo de luna y ella se dio cuenta con desapegada comprensión que era guapo. Piel blanca, cabello rojizo, mandíbula cincelada... un vampiro. Por supuesto que era atractivo.

- Vaya, como has _crecido_... - dijo arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos exáminandola, de la cabeza a los pies.

El campo. Los Vulturi. Ella había sido una niña entonces... pocos meses de edad pero era capaz de recordar todo. Inclusive a él.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Con la comprensión vino un golpe de adrenalina y miedo. Su piel picó mientras el vello de sus brazos se erizaba, sintió otra gota de sudor bajar por su sien...

_Demetri. _

Él sonrió brillantemente, flasheando unos dientes blancos y amenazadores.

- Ah, ¿entonces _si_ me recuerdas? - alzó una ceja.

Ella asintió levemente y alzó un pie, lista para comenzar a retroceder.

Algo se movio detrás de ella y su cuerpo se detuvo.

- Me pregunto ¿recuerdas a mi compañero...? - Demetri asintió una vez y al mismo tiempo otro figura, ligeramente más pequeña, había ido a pararse a su lado mirando a Renesmee del mismo modo en que Demetri lo había hecho hacía un momento.

_Alec._

El otro vampiro sonrió. Una mitad, una imágen de la mortalmente angelical Jane apareció en su mente... la sonrisa de Alec se ensanchó, complacido al ver que en verdad ella lo recordaba.

Y después... nada.

Después de la dulce cara de Jane, un pensamiento absurdo cruzó la mente de Renesmee. Hoy era jueves. Se había perdido las pruebas para porristas. Una imágen de Mary, herida y triste apareció en su mente por un segundo y después... nada.

Sus miembros se sintieron pesados. Ya no podía oler a los dos vampiros parados frente a ella. Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente y sintió... nada.

Nada.

Sus pensamientos se vaciaron y quedó inconsciente, flotando en un negro abismo...

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black  
Dum, dum, dum. Creo que traduciré el siguiente capítulo... el lunes, espero, tengo que hacer otras cosas el fin de semana incluido mi primer y patético intento de hacer un fic Jake/Leah.  
Fue muy divertido, entraba a la página por casualidad y veía nuevos reviews, ya vamos en el 38 (o ahí me quedé yo) y estoy feliz el fic original tiene más de 400 pero bueno, algo es algo. Quedan más o menos 16 capítulos más. Y aún debo decidirme si terminarlo antes o después de que salga Amanecer (8 de Octubre, en México al menos) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El fic original es** _Fade Away_ **y pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

Jacob llegó a la casa y se sorprendió al ver que todos los lujosos carros deportivos seguían ensamblados en el exterior.

Respiró profundamente mientras estacionaba su moto y se bajaba, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones y abriendo la puerta.

Ocho pares de ojos aterrizaron en él mientras entraba de golpe en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Dónde está? - bramó

Bella se deslizó lentamente en una posición extraña en el último escalón, su espalda encorvada, y comenzó a convulsionarse.

- ¿Qué...? - comenzó Jacob tontamente.

Las manos de Emmett rodearon su cuello al siguiente instante, sus ojos negros a centímetros de los de Jacob mientras dejaba escapar un siseo bajo.

- Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber... - dijo Rosalie en nombre de su compañero, un sonido bajo y amenazador en su voz.

Le tomó a Jacob toda su fuerza para no transformarse bajo el poderoso agarre de Emmett.

Finalmente las enormes manos del vampiro se aflojaron y Jacob abrió los ojos para ver que Carlisle estaba parado en medio de ellos. Emmett se había hecho hacía atrás para permitir que Carlisle tomara la posición amenazante en frente de Jacob.

- Aborrezco la violencia - dijo Carlisle uniformemmente, pero con un filo helado a su normalmente agradable voz - ... pero esto concierne a mi nieta y por ella estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

- ¿Dónde está ella? - susurró Jacob, pero no había error en el filo helado en su pregunta.

Rosalie abrió la boca, a punto de repetir lo que ya había dicho, pero Jacob la interrumpió.

- Vino a mi casa alrededor de la medianoche y se fue una hora después...

Una imágen de la espalda arqueada de Renesmee apareció en la mente de Jacob totalmente incontrolable y fue sólo por el violento movimiento de cabeza que Jacob recordó que Edward estaba en el vestíbulo. Los ojos de Edward se volvieron oscuras rendijas, pero luego su cabeza estaba en dirección a Alice a quien Jacob había puesto poca atención. La pequeña duendecilla estaba parada frente a Edward sin decir nada, sus ojos cerrados en total concentración.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo de eso? - preguntó Carlisle interrumpiendo.

- Hace como veinte minutos - replicó Jacob sin rodeos.

Los hombros de Bella siguieron temblando mientras se sentaba en el último escalón, excepto que ahora Jasper había ido a sentarse a un lado de ella, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, su ceño fruncido en profunda concentración... sus esfuerzos parecían tener poco efecto en el actual estado de angustia de Bella.

Esme se dio cuenta también de lo poco eficientes que eran los esfuerzos y se había ido a sentar al otro lado de Bella, presionando sus labios sobre la sien de Bella y susurrando pequeños murmullos contra su piel.

- No puedo... - estaba diciendo Alice con los ojos aún cerrados.

De pronto siete pares de ojos habían dejado de ver a Jacob para volverse hacia la pequeña vampira de cabello negro.

Aunque de que los Cullen estaban claramente agitados e increíblemente furiosos, Jacob estaba un tanto calmado... e inclusive un poco engreído, notó rápidamente no fuera a ser que Edward actuara contra los pensamientos de Jacob.

Obviamente Renesmee estaba angustiada y no había ido directo a casa. Estaba molesta, ¡claro que lo estaba! Su familia la había forzado muy probablemente, a que le rompiera el corazón al hombre que amaba...

Un pensamiento repentino flasheó en su mente, un pensamiento que hizo que un calor se expandiera de su pecho hasta tocar cada fibra de su ser...

Ella había regresado.

Estaba en camino a casa, molesta y reaccionando y se había dado la vuelta... ¡Había ido de regreso hacia él!

Y él, estúpidametne, había tomado la ruta del pueblo hacia la casa Cullen en vez del camino del bosque. Hubiera podido haberla visto si no hubiera estado tan empeñado en llegar a su casa rápidamente...

- No

Jacob se detuvo. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, a punto de salir disparado por la puerta y correr hacia su Ute, de romper todos los señalamientos de velocidad de Forks y regresar a La Push donde Renesmee estaba esperando por él.

Se volteó lentamente para ver que los ojos de Edward seguían clavados en el rostro ansioso de Alice y no estaba seguro de que hubiera dicho algo, hasta que Edward habló de nuevo.

- No está - aclaró Edward y Jacob dejó escapar un gruñido bajo.

- No la conoces tan bien como crees... - comenzó Jacob, su voz sonando dudosa bajo la presión de su rabia.

Una fuerza fría empujó contra su pecho y Jacob se encontró a sí mismo yaciendo en el porche. La puerta frontal de los Cullen estaba debajo de él, arrancada de las bisagras.

La postura de Carlisle no había cambiado, pero sus ojos estaban inusitadamente negros.

- Esto no se trata de _tí_ - siseó Carlisle.

Jacob se recobró del shock provocado porque el Vampiro-Ghandi acababa de ejercer hostilidad contra él sin ninguna buena razón.

Algo estaba ocurriendo en la casa Cullen y Jacob estaba harto de no saber de que se trataba.

Se levantó y pasó a un momentáneamente sorprendido Carlise y a Emmett para quitar a Edward del camino y puso sus enormes manos calientes sobre los hombros de Alice, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Ella abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia rápidamente hacia Edward, advirtiéndole silenciosamente...

- Esperen - les dijo Edward a Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle quienes habían ido al rescate de Alice.

Jacob pudo oír a Jasper gruñendo muy cerca de él.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Jacob.

Alice dejó salir un inecesario suspiro. - No. Lo. Sé. - dijo, la impaciencia y el enojo confrontados en su voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo puedes _no_ saberlo? - siseó él.

La voz de Rosalie interrumpió, llena de sarcasmo. - ¡Bienvenido a la misma página donde estamos todos, Fido!

Sus ojos no dejaron los de Alice.

- Algo está mal. No puedo verla... - susurró Alice.

- ¿Cómo puede ser...? - comenzó Jacob pero Alice se tensó debajo de él.

- ... la última cosa que vi fue a todos nosotros dirigiéndonos al aeropuerto. Tuve esa visión hace tres horas... - lo cortó Alice.

- ¿_Todos_ ustedes? - Jacob alzó una ceja y Alice asintió.

- Ness se fue a verte y yo seguía teniendo la misma visión... y entonces...

El agarre de Jacob aumentó. - ¿Y entonces? - presionó.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. - Su especie es un gran punto ciego para mí. Tú y Ness. Normalmente tengo un vistazo si sus decisiones están vínculadas con las nuestras... - ella asintió brevemente a los siete ojos mirándola a ella y a Jacob intensamente.

- ... Y entonces la perdí. La visión fue reemplazada... - comenzó Alice, insegura. Su cabeza se volvió y se posó en Edward, estaban intercambiando algo...

- ¿Reemplazado? - preguntó Jacob, intentando romper su conversación silenciosa.

Alice se volvió hacia él. - Ya tuve suficiente de esto - dijo uniformemente - Suéltame antes de que arranque los brazos de tu cuerpo y te golpee hasta la muerte con ellos...

Pero ya había empleado su fuerza y se había liberado del agarre de Jacob, bailando para irse a parar junto a Jasper, quien de inmediato dejó de gruñir cuando ella estiró su mano para tomar la suya, tranquilizándolo.

- No entiendo... - comenzó Jacob, mirando hacia sus manos vacías, incrédulo.

- _Gran_ sorpresa. - bufó Rosalie.

- No. Rose... - interrumpió la débil voz de Bella, y estaba tan llena de una impotente súplica que Jacob se giró para verla.

Esme la seguía rodeando con sus brazos, pero sus ojos no estaba enfocados en nada, sólo vagando en la distancia...

Jacob se preguntó por un momento porque Edward no la estaba consolando. El pensamiento hizo que Edward se pusiera rígido al lado de Jacob.

- ¡No! Esto es ridículo... - soltó Rosalie. - ¡Nada de esto tiene que ver con ese _perro_! Esto concierne a la _familia_.

- ¡Ella es mi familia! - bramó Jacob repentinamente y se hizo silencio.

Jacob se había vuelto hacia Rosalie, pero mientras una mano fría descansó en su hombro se giro lentamenta para ver los increíblemente tristes ojos de Bella mientras lo miraban.

Alzó sus manos para acunar su rostro.

- Jacob... - dijo su nombre como si fuera una pregunta. ¿Cómo si le estuviera pidiendo algo...?

Abrió la boca, a punto de decir más, cuando Alice dejó escapar un repentino grito ahogado.

Estaba doblada sobre sí misma, Jasper arrodillado ante su encogida y destrozada forma, sus gestos plegados en pánico.

Edward dejo escapar un profundo gruñido gutural mientras Alice cerraba sus ojos y compartía sus visiones con él.

Las manos de Bella cayeron del rostro de Jacob, pero sus ojos continuaron viendo los suyos...

- ¿Alice? - preguntó Bella cuando oyó que los gritos ahogados de su cuñada se habían detenido.

- Ellos la tienen - replicó Edward en nombre de Alice.

- ¿Quiénes son _ellos_...? - preguntó Jacob con la voz tensa entre la rabia y el dolor.

- Jacob... - comenzó Bella de nuevo - ... te lo explicaré en el camino. - finalizó, bastante débilmente.

¿En el camino a donde? se preguntó Jacob, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

- Italia - murmuró Edward, sabiendo el efecto que esa palabra tendría en Jacob.

Un largo ruido de desgarre pudo ser oído mientras Jacob cambiaba de forma. Su mente, nublada por la sospecha y el dolor hacía un momento, se había vuelto repentinamente clara. _Ellos_ la tenían. _Italia_. Los Vulturi. ¿Hace cuanto había sabido Alice que ese era el destino de Renesmee? ¿Creían que él no iba a ayudar? ¿Realmente pensaron que él no ofrecería su vida por ella...?

Ellos la tenían.

Ella era suya.

La traería de vuelta.

Dejó escapar un profundo, resonante aullido. No era un llamado a las armas, no fue para su manada... fue para ella. Renesmee.

_Estoy en camino_. Dijo mientras dejaba escapar otro tembloroso aullido, _te encontraré_.

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black  
Dum-Dum-Dum... no tengo idea de cuando pueda traducir el siguiente cap. quizás el miércoles, tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar, lo siento.  
Amé al Carlisle violento, es tan, no él que me fascina, estoy en la fase psicópata, así que...  
¿Alguien leyó las FAQ de Breaking Dawn? ¿Alguien además de mí quería patear el ancestral trasero de Aro? Insisto en que es un míserable.  
Ah sí, estoy trabajando en el fic Jake/Leah pero tengo dudas, primero quería explicar un poco esa parte de BD cuando Leah va a hablar con Bella, pero no sé si incluir la parte donde Jake imprima de Nessie. Si según yo Leah ve con otros ojos a Jake va a ser cruel para ella esa parte. Se aceptan sugerencias.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** _Fade Away_** pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducirlo.**

La furia hizo eco en su mente.

Una ira negra, interminable pulsaba a través de su cuerpo y él apretó los dientes con fuerza, no fuera que cayera en el impulso de hundir sus dientes en alguno de esos vampiros...

En sólo unos minutos, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Paul y Leah llegaron bricando desde el claro frente a la casa Cullen y se pararon frente a él.

Jadeando, con las lenguas de fuera, sus ojos estaban brillando con terror cuando miraron hacia su Alfa y escucharon los alborotados pensamientos que lo tenían echando espuma por la boca, haciéndolo parecer rabioso...

La manada no necesito explicación mientras se paraban un un extraño semi círculo alrededor del porche frontal de los Cullen, mirando a la enorme forma rojiza de Jacob... ya había escuchado todo.

_¡Iremos contigo!_

Jacob, con sus propios pensamientos nublados por la ira y teñidos de impaciencia, no pudo estar seguro de quien había dicho eso.

_¡No!_ les replicó a todos, el estruendo de Alfa resonando en sus pensamientos.

_No podemos dejar que te vayas en una misión suicida..._ la voz de Embry tenía un tinte de autoridad, pero no era nada comparada con la ensordecedora réplica de Jacob.

_¡Ustedes me van a obedecer!_ gruñó mentalmente y por el rabillo de su ojo pensó que había visto a Edward estremecerse levemente.

_Jacob..._ llamó Leah, y él le respondió dejando escapar un profundo gruñido de advertencia.

_¡Woah, woah, woah!_ Leah había retrocedido pero no había apartado sus ojos de Jacob. _Escúchame Jacob. ¡Me debes eso!_ insistió.

Jacob respondió con silencio.

_Llévame a mí, sólo a mí._ Comenzó y Seth aulló detrás de ella.

Ella respondió girando su enorme cabeza peluda hacia un lado y cerrando su mandíbula con un chasquido para callarlo, y luego se volvió hacía los entrecerrados ojos de Jacob.

_Lo entiendo. No quieres ponernos en peligro... eso es muy noble y mártir de tu parte, Cápitan._ Había escupido la última palabra y Jacob no pudo ignorar el sarcasmo y el resentimiento.

_... Pero estás sugiriendo ir a un pueblo de vampiros, lidiando con sólo Dios sabe cuando ancianos y talentosos vampiros..._ Seth aulló de nuevo, y esta vez Jacob se volvió bruscamente hacia él para poder concentrarse en los pensamientos de Leah.

_...¿Y vas a ir al territorio enemigo con nada más que chupasangres como tu respaldo?_ Difícilmente podía esconder el desdén en sus pensamientos.

La manada había simpatizado con los Cullen, finalmente. En parte gracias a los sentimientos de Jacob por Renesmee, lo que tuvo un efecto subconsciente en todos los demás. Pero Leah, por cualquier razón, aún se refería a ellos como 'chupasangres' y luchaba por mantener sus sentimientos de desdén hacia ellos. Jacob había, en ocasione, tenído que dirigirle gruñidos de advertencia cuando no era capaz de mantenerse tranquila respecto a sus pensamientos sobre Renesmee... como con las imprimaciones de los demás, los hombres de la manada de Jacob habían aceptado a Renesmee cuando habían comprendido lo que ella era para él. Incluso Embry y Seth, quienes aún no habían imprimado, habían entendido un poco sus sentimientos, quizás porque no podían evitar que él los compartiera con todos.

Tal vez por que era mujer, pero Leah nunca había guardado nada más que odio hacia Renesme. Más que nada, pensaba Jacob, era el odio de Leah hacia los vampiros en general... y su odio no era necesariamente algo nacido de su instinto de lobo. Ella los hacía responsables por lo que ella era, y lo que nunca podría ser. Ser la única mujer licántropo en la historia, significaba que nunca podría ser madre.

Jacob pensaba frecuentemente, para disgusto de Leah, que ella y Rosalie tenían mucho en común...

_Llévame contigo,_ interrumpió Leah, la necedad pulsando en la cabeza de Jacob.

_¡No!_ replicó firmemente, y la subyacente preocupación radiando de Seth se calmó levemente.

_Soy tu mano derecha, Jake._ Soltó Leah. _Te sentirás mejor sabiendo que hay alguien ahí que tiene tu seguridad en mente..._

En los huecos de sus ahora oscurecidos pensamientos, Jacob se dio cuenta que sólo podría ser benéfico tener a otro lobo de su lado.

Leah oyó su pensamiento y siguió presionando.

_Dos lobos son mejores que uno,_ murmuró.

Contrario a su juicio, Jacob asintió brevemente y Leah dio un paso adelante del semí círculo, Seth dando un paso para seguirla.

_¡No!_ rugió Jacob y Seth, con la cola entre las patas, retrocedió.

Leah salió de fase y permaneció agachada en el suelo mientras Esme apuradamente le arrojaba una manta y la llevaba dentro.

_Jake..._ comenzó Quil, pero fue callado por un amenazador gruñido de su Alfa.

_¡El resto de ustedes se queda aquí!_ ordenó Jacob y cada uno de los lobos se calló obedientemente.

Antes de cambiar de fase, Jacob envió un pensamiento a Embry y sólo a Embry.

_Si no regreso..._ dijo.

Embry asintió y nada más tuvo que ser dicho.

Jacob salió de fase y caminó hacia la casa de los Cullen para asaltar el armario de Emmett...

Unos minutos después, Jacob, Leah y los Cullen estaban dentro de la Hummer de Emmett, con la manada siguiendo la enorme bestia negra que era el carro hacia el camino.

Jacob se volvió mientras se alejaban de la gran casa blanca y vio que la manada que había dejado atrás había formado una fila solemne a lo largo del camino... y pronto se volvieron una línea en el horizonte, y después nada.

* * *

Dado que sólo cuatro asientos estaban disponibles de último minuto, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Jacob tomarían el primer vuelo. Carlisle y las mujeres tomarían otro vuelo y se reunirían en Roma con cuatro horas de diferencia.

De camino al aeropuerto Alice había tenido una visión de Jasper en el avión, en pleno vuelo, tentado por la pulsante sangre de los pasajeros, algunos de los cuales tenían una punzada de profundo miedo arraigado en sus esencias...

No podía arriesgarse a que Jasper perdiera el control de sí mismo, así que Edward había ido para monitorear sus pensamientos mientras Emmett y Jacob estaban ahí por si necesitaban ejercer fuerza bruta.

Jacob miró al asiento en frente de él, donde la corona de la rubia cabeza de Jasper podía ser vista. ¿Hace cuando que era un vampiro 'vegetariano' y seguía sin poder controlarse a sí mismo?

Fue un pensamiento cínico que hizo que Edward le dirigiera una mirada feroz desde donde estaba sentado, a su lado.

Apenas habían despegado y Jacob se movió inquietamente mientras pensaba en las últimas horas y en las horas que tenían por delante...

Jacob fue apartado de sus pensamientos porque la cabeza de Edward se volvió rápidamente a mirar la rubia cabeza de Jasper. Un pensamiento estaba pasando por su mente que hizo que Edward se alarmara.

Jacob se preguntó exactamente que quería Edward que hiciera si la sed de sangre de Jasper se volvía demasiado fuerte.. ¿Distraer a los pasajeros convirtiéndose en un lobo a mitad del vuelo?

- No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente. - susurró Edward a su lado. Y luego sus hombros bajaron lentamente, clara señal de que el pensamiento de Jasper había pasado...

Jacob se giró molesto en su asiento mientras un nuevo recuerdo lo golpeaba. La explicación de la familia Cullen de los recientes y no tan recientes eventos que había derivado en la captura de Renesmee.

La oscuridadad cubrió sus pensamientos entonces. Ira negra. Si uno de esos chupasangres Vulturi se atrevía a tocar un cabello de su cabeza... ¡definitivamente lo iban a _pagar_!

Los pensamientos de Jacob se sumergieron en la oscuridad. Lo pagarían de todos modos, musitó. Todos y cada uno de esos depravados vampiros Vulturi arderían por siquiera haber considerado hacerle _eso_ a Renesmee...

Con este pensamiento vio el recuerdo de la conversación con los Cullen... y una detallada descripción de lo que Edward sabía que los Vulturi habían planeado para Renesmee..

- Esta intentando no influir en los sentimientos de los otros pasajeros - lo cortó Edward, sin duda escuchando la oleada de furia en la mente de Jacob.

Edward asintió hacia Jasper cuando Jacob le había dirigido una mirada de fastidio por la interrupción.

- ... si adormece a aquellos cerca de él con una falsa sensación de calma, entonces sus instintos de caza sin duda explotarán... - finalizó Edward. Jacob se preguntó porque estaba diciéndole eso y luego se dio cuenta de que también era para beneficio de Jasper. Jacob necesitaba saber que Jasper no podría controlarse si la ira se volvía demasiada y disparaba el cambio. Y Jasper necesitaba saber que Edward estaba leyendo sus pensamientos y vería cada plan que cruzaba su mente...

La corona rubia en frente de Jacob asintió con una comprensión silenciosa hacía Edward.

Pero los pensamientos estaban girando en la mente de Jacob. Los Vulturi, Aro... lo que planeaban para Renesmee... _engendrar_, como Edward lo había dicho.

Y entonces la mente de Jacob estaba acelerándose, pensando en la sensación de calma que sentiría al ver a esos vampiros arder...

Edward se estremeció a su lado y Jacob se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado vocal en sus descripciones.

Por un momento pensó en disculparse, pero entonces sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Edward, no por primera vez en el día. No por primera vez desde que había oído lo que silenciosamente había ocurrido en ese campo hacia ocho años...

Edward escuchó la enojada acusación en la cabeza de Jacob... Debió de haber provocado una pelea con Aro y su guardia en el segundo en que escuchó las intenciones del viejo vampiro para Renesmee.

- El arrepentimiento me persigue ahora, más que nunca. - susurró Edward.

- Si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto estaría pasando ahora. - murmuró Jacob, apenas suprimiendo su disgusto.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. - Tal vez - acordó - o tal vez ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo ahora para tener que preocuparse por eso.

Jacob seguía pensando de otro modo.

- Puedo mirar hacia atrás, hacia esa confrontación ahora y entender que fue el egoísmo que el que evitó que provocara una pelea...

Jacob cuestionó sus palabras en silencio y Edward prosiguió.

- Era un recién casado. Bella y yo apenas estábamos empezando nuestra eternidad juntos.

_¿Y que hay de tu hija?_ acusó Jacob silenciosamente.

Edward asintió. - Había sido padre por muy poco tiempo... la amaba entonces, por supuesto. ¿Pero lo suficiente para arriesgar la vida de Bella? ¿De mi familia?...

_Demasiado para un amor incondicional,_ musitó Jacob con vehemencia.

Edward se volvió hacia él entonces, sus ojos brillando negros con la furia. Pero no grió, mantuvo su voz baja y amenazadora. - No puedes ni siquiera comenzar a entender el amor que tengo por mi hija. No vas a entender...

Edward se detuvo, al escuchar la respuesta silenciosa de Jacob.

_¿Hasta que yo mismo sea padre?_ había dicho Jacob en silencio, y había pensado en Renesmee. En él y Renesmee...

- Precisamente - murmuró Edward, sin rastro de ira.

Jacob aún no había terminado. Siguió pensando en ese día en el campo de baseball cuando la suerte estaba en su favor.

Sabía que estaban dirigiéndose a una misión suicida, como le habían dicho. Por un momento sintió una pequeña punzada al pensar en Leah... una misión suicida y ella había insistido en ir.

Pero era a donde se estaban dirigiendo... Jacob hizo a un lado la idea de la muerte. No tenía miedo, no por sí mismo. Estaba asustado, no... _aterrorizado_ ante la idea de lo que su muerte y la de los Cullen significaría para Renesmee.

_Engendrar._ La palabra iluminó sus pensamientos, dejando furia en su despertar.

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black  
Quería subirlo anoche, pero tuve problemas con FF así que no pude, lo siento. Leí por segunda vez Breaking Dawn y ya comencé la tercera vez, eso es muy divertido.  
Faltan más o menos 14 capítulos antes del final. Posiblemente lo termine de traducir a mediados de octubre. Un poco después, nunca se sabe.  
Saludos  
Ah sí, a Danielle18 (la autora) le da gusto saber que a los hispanohablantes les gusta el fic. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

_- Tus manos son tan grandes... - alzó una lentamente para inspeccionarla, y él le siguió la corriente, dejando caer la muñeca._

_Ella atrajó el dorso de su mano hacia sus labios y la besó rápidamente, antes de poner su mano contra la suya, palma contra palma. Él le apretó gentilmente la mano y ella sintió el pecho de él subir y bajar con la risa._

_Ella estaba tendida sobre su pecho, y tuvo que mover la cabeza para mirarlo, su otra mano estaba alrededor de sus hombros y presionaba su espalda, sujetándola._

_Ella alzó una ceja ante su cara sonriente mientras él continuaba emitiendo una risita resonante. _

_- Para sujetarte mejor, querida... - murmuró él y se rió._

_Ella rodó los ojos y bajó su cabeza, para que su mejilla quedara contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, sintiendo el echo de su risa y disfrutando la sensación de su calor a través de la delgada playera que estaba usando._

_- Tus pies son tan grandes... - lo animó Renesmee._

_Jacob dejó de reírse con un jadeo para tomar aire antes de responder. - Para perseguirte mejor..._

_- Y tus dientes son tan grandes... - murmuró Renesmee._

_- Para comerte mejor, querida... - replicó Jacob, dejando escapar la respiración en forma de risa._

_Renesmee se sentó rápidamente pero siguió sosteniendo la mano de Jacob._

_Lo miró mientras él yacía acostado, su cabeza en la sombra del árbol bajo el cual estaba, una pequeña ramita atrapada en su cabello negro._

_Él la estaba mirando, con una ceja alzada por curiosidad._

_Dejo que su mano se liberara de su agarre mientras lentamente bajaba de nuevo, sus labios besando su cuello suavemente, en el lugar donde estaba el pulso._

_- No lo creo... - susurró, sonriendo mientras sentía sus escalofríos. _

_- ¿Ah no? - susurró él un poquito sin aliento, su otra mano aún presionando su espalda. _

_Ella sacudió su cabeza y siguió besando, sus labios siendo algo duros contra su piel en ese momento. _

_- Nop... " dijo ella dulcemente, antes de hundir sus dientes tranquilamente en su cuello._

_Él dejo escapar un gemido estrangulado y presionó más fuerte contra su espalda, animándola._

_- Yo soy la encargada de las mordidas en esta relación ¿entendiste? - presionó sus dientes contra su cuello una vez más, disfrutando del salado y a la vez dulce sabor de él._

_- Lo que digas Caperucita... - murmuró él, antes de girar el rostro para que sus labios se encontraran..._

* * *

Una risa ahogada vino de algún lugar lejos.

De pronto las imágenes que estaba frente a ella descendieron y se detuvieron juntas.

No eran los bosques de Forks. No era Jacob. Nada... sólo un recuerdo, que dejó un sabor amargo en su boca mientras se volvía negro.

La risita continuó.

Intentó concentrarse en el sonido, pero se distrajo por el fuerte ruido de los motores.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué había pasado?

_Demetri._

- Justo aquí, cariño.

Su cuerpo se tensó con el ruido, fuerte y resonante en su mente.

Aún seguía viendo negro. Pero podía escuchar los motores, había escuchado esa voz...

- Alec... - ordenó la misma voz profunda.

De pronto un fragmento de luz entró y Renesmee estaba parpadeando contra la intrusión.

Comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire mientras miraba alrededor salvajemente.

Una cabina.

Un avión.

Muy pequeño para ser un avión... ¿un jet?

Estaba sentada en una silla de cuero, Demetri frente a ella, las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza ladeada, estudiándola.

Quería hablar. Quería _gritar _pero estaba muy ocupada disfrutando la sensación de sus pulmones tomando aire...

- He oído que es así... - musitó Demetri, sus ojos oscuros aún fijos en ella. - Estar bajo la anestesia de Alec... - aclaró Demetri. - Como estar bajo el agua ¿no es así? Justo como si te hubieras hundido bajo la superficie... y luego la presión baja un poco y te liberas... - sus ojos volaron a un punto detrás de ella asintiendo levemente.

Sí. Así era exactamente como se había sentido. Ahogándose. Todo negro... y cuando había sucumbido a la oscuridad, dejnado que la jalara a la inconscienca... entonces, había soñado.

Demetri asintió levemente, aún mirando detrás de Renesmee. Era atractivo, ya se había dado cuenta antes. Su cabello estaba al rape y era de color café, el color de la canela. Una mandibula perfectamente cincelada y ella podía ver los músculos aún en ese sueter de cachemira de color gris claro que estaba usando. Le pareció que lucía de 20 años, pero se preguntó cuando años tendría en _realidad_...

- Cerca de la edad de tu padre... - murmuró él, sus ojos repentinamente vueltos hacia ella.

Había dejado de buscar aire. Ahora se sentó y respiro con cuidado, disfrutando de la superficie una vez más.

Notando que su respiración se había tranquilizado se dio un momento para mirar su alrededor. Definitivamente un jet, por todos los lujos que veía. Vagamente notó un mini bar en la parte posterior... más asientos de cuero café. Una tele de plasma.

¿Pero a dónde iban?

El miedo sonó en su cabeza. Estaba tan aliviada de haber roto la superficie que sus reacciones se habían atrasado... tanto como su que su cuerpo se movía lento y dolía del esfuerzo de permanecer a flote.

¿A dónde la estaban llevando?

- A casa... - murmuró Demetri, una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Estaba claramente encantando con su habilidad.

¿Por qué?

- Todo a su tiempo, querida - dijo él y ella se estremeció ante su tono dulce.

Sus ojos volvieron al punto detrás de ella y de momento se preguntó que era lo que estaba mirando...

Entonces sintió una mano fria en su hombro.

No necesito mirar. Sabía quien era y su boca comenzó a moverse de nuevo, intentando tomar tanto aire como pudiera dentro de ella antes de...

- No falta mucho - la voz de Alec no era tan baja como la de Demetri. La voz de Alec era suave, arrulladora... pero por eso sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

_Por favor no_... alcanzó a pensar y la mano en su hombro apretó.

- Sólo un poquito más... - la tranquilizó la voz, - ... no pelees, es más fácil. - Añadió antes de que la negrura jalara a Renesmee hacia abajo. Abajo. Abajo. Abajo... forcejeó un momento, y luego la oscuridad dio un pequeño empujoncito y estaba sola.

Flotando.

Esperando.

Ahogándose.

Era lo mismo.

Negro.

* * *

_La alzaron y ella se meció hacia delante y hacia atrás por un momento._

_Jasper y Emmett sostenían cada una de sus manos extendidas, levantándola del piso y columpiándola como si fuera un péndulo..._

_Dejó escapar un coro de risitas y miró a Jasper quien la estaba mirando._

_- ¡Otra vez! - ordenó y Emmett hizo un ruido de falsa indignación._

_- ¡Si señorita! - canturreó él sacudiendo la cabeza mientras reía._

_La alzaron de nuevo y la columpiaron mientras seguían caminando..._

* * *

_- Ahí_

_La barbilla de Rosalie se posó suavemente sobre el hombro de Renesmee mientras ambas contemplaban el espejo._

_- Adorable - susurró Rosalie y giró su cabeza para besar suavemente la mejilla de Renesmee._

_Rosalie se estiró pero dejo su mano descansando con suavidad en el hombro de Renesmee mientras la otra corría por sus arreglados rizos ahora arreglados con flores puestas al azar. _

_Rosalie la estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Renesmee siguió mirando el espejo, pero no se miraba a ella, sino a su tía Rose._

* * *

_- Alice..._

_- ¿Hmm?_

_- ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?_

_- ¿Hmm?_

_- ¿Puedo llevarte a la clase muestra de mañana?_

_Una sinfonía de risitas explotó._

_- ¿Puedo? - insistió Renesmee._

_Alice se inclinó hacia ella para tomarla en brazos para poder mirar su rostro._

_- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Renesmee de nuevo. - Eres mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que esos chicos llevaran... - insistió y Alice sonrió._

_- No lo creo niña - dijo sin dejar de sonreír. _

_- Pero ¿por qué? - Renesmee hizo un puchero._

_Alice suspiró y rápidamente besó la mejila de su sobrina._

_- Podrías ir y decirle a la gente con quien se van a casar y si van a ganar la lotería... - dijo Renesmee._

_Alice sacudió su cabeza un poco, pero siguió sonriendo._

_- A mucha gente no le gusta perder la sorpresa, Ness. - murmuró._

* * *

Frio.

Luz.

Frio.

Renesmee respiró y sintió su cuerpo temblar con alivio.

Frío

Sus ojos se abrieron, y por un momento todo estaba tan oscuro que pensó que había despertado aún bajo el agua...

- Sólo respira... - algo suave susurró en su oído y ella hizo lo que le estaban diciendo.

Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que no era negro, sólo era oscuro. Todo estaba iluminado con velas, despidiendo un brillo tenue sobre todo.

Parpadeó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada, mirando hacia el techo. Un techo alto y de piedra... con razón tenía frío.

Movió su cabeza y dejo escapar un grito ahogado involuntario.

Alec. Su rostro era como el de Jane... angelical. Perfectos labios hermosos. rostro redondo enmarcado con rizos pequeños y dorados.

Su mano estaba sobre su hombro, fría y pesada.

Quiso encogerse, alejarse de su caricia helada, pero su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado por el esfuerzo de manternerse a flote...

- Dile al maestro... - le ordenó Alec a alguien que estaba parado en el cuarto, pero sus ojos no abandonaron los de Renesmee.

Sus ojos. Dorados como la miel. Hermosos.

- ¿Qu-qué...? - tartamudeó, sorprendida por la sensación rasposa en su voz.

Su manó apretó y ella dejó de decir lo que estaba intentando preguntar.

- Toma un poco acostumbrarse... - murmuró y ella pensó que parecía un poco avergonzado ante la mención de su venenosa habilidad. - Has estado dormida por un par de días.

¿Un par de _días_? El entendimiento jaló un hilo de miedo.

¿Y si ellos no sabían?

¿Y si no tenían ni idea de adonde estaba ella...?

¿Y si no la estaban buscando?

Mamá. Papá. Carlisle. Esme. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Sus ojos ardieron con la amenaza de las lágrimas.

Aunque antes de que pudiera rendirse ante el miedo y las lágrimas la mano de Alec se safó y él estaba de pie, vuelto hacia la puerta.

Renesmee forcejeó para sentarse y descubrió que su cuerpo estaba aligerándose con el despertar. No se sentía tan adolorida, se recargó contra la cabecera de la enorme cama donde estaba recostada y miró alrededor.

El cuarto era medieva. Cortinas de terciopelo rojo y grueso colgaban de las ventanas. Las paredes eran de piedra gris oscura, enormes pinturas de lienzo y tapices colgaban de cada pared. Enormes velas estaba alrededor del cuarto.

Sus ojos, observando todo a su alrededor, llegaron a la puerta. Una gruesa puerta de madera con intrincadas decoraciones de metal. El picaporte giró.

Aro lucía igual. Alto, viejo y con la piel arrugada.

Vestía todo de negro. Un traje negro, camisa, zapatos de cuero... estaba cubierto de negro tinta.

Sonrió y Renesmee sintió su sangre helarse.

- Querida... - murmuró dando un paso al cuarto.

Alec le dirigió una última mirada y entonces salió a zancadas de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Renesmee y a Aro solos.

Renesmee levantó sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Un pequeño estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras Aro la seguía mirando, una expresión indescifrable iluminando sus facciones.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? - susurró.

Ella sacudió su cabeza al escuchar su voz. Fría y articulada pero un filo amenazante que no lograba comprender.

Volvió a sentir frío de nuevo y bajó los ojos. Alguien la había desvestido. Volvió a estremecerse. Estaba vistiendo un camisón de seda azul claro, con cuello en V y sin mangas, que le llegaba apenas sobre las rodillas.

De inmediato echó las piernas enfrente de ella y jaló la gruesa cobija bordada que estaba sobre ella, jalándola hacia su estómago.

- Sulpicia, mi esposa, pensó que era mejor quitarte esas sucias ropas con las que llegaste... - explicó Aro.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó ella.

Aro sonrió. - Volterra. - respondió con simpleza.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me trajeron?... - explotó Renesmee de pronto y sintió las lágrimas caer.

Aro se deslizó hacia delante y antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de moverse, ya se había sentado al borde de la cama, sus frías manos sujetando las de ella y su cara mirando detenidamente... viendo algo más que sus facciones.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó su agarre mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse.

- Ha pasado tanto desde que nos conocimos... - murmuró.

- Querrás decir, desde que fuiste a matarme - interrumpió ella, esperando que él pudiera detectar su tono amargo.

- Que tonto fui... - murmuró Aro, con los ojos aún cerrados, absorto.

Abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarla fijamente. - Con sólo pensar en lo que casi destruyo... - finalizó, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - volvió a preguntar Renesmee, aún intentando apartar sus manos.

En un momento Aro las soltó, y ella cayó levemente contra la cabecera sorprendida porque él la hubiera soltado.

- Todo a su tiempo, mi querida...

Se alejó de la cabecera, arrojando la manta y saltando de la cama mientras corría hacia la puerta. No era que esperara encontrarla abierta, pero estaba muy asustada como para no intentarlo.

Volvió su espalda a la puerta sólida y vió que Aro no se había movido de donde estaba sentado al borde de la cama, una ceja arqueada con diversión.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra la nueva oleada de lágrimas.

- Renesmee... - susurró.

Cerró los ojos, aún luchando contra las lágrimas, pero cuando los abrió, Aro estaba parado frente a ella... tan cerca que sintió su frío aliento en su sonrojada cara.

- Renesmee... - susurró de nuevo.

_Madre._

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la palabra, aunque no sabía de donde había provenido. Aro no había hablado.

- ¿Qu-qué? - murmuró ella.

- Podrías ser magnífica... - habló Aro suavemente, pero aún había frío en sus palabras.

_Madre._

Esta vez no pudo estar segura de si él había dicho la palabra en voz alta o no.

Apartó la palabra de su mente.

- ¿Magnífica? - susurró ella.

Aro sonrió.

Se volvió y se deslizó hacia el otro lado del cuarto, Renesmee dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio pero entonces él regresó y estaba sosteniendo un cáliz hacia ella.

Ella lo tomó, pero cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que era sangre. Sangre humana.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros y tomó el cáliz, intercambiándolo por otro que tenía en su otra mano, este estaba lleno de vino tinto.

Ella dio un sorbo vacilante, manteniendo sus ojos en él mientras él casualmente andapa por el cuarto, mirando las pinturas de lienzo y las tapicerías que colgaban de las paredes.

- Pienso que es irónico - dijo él finalmente.

- ¿Perdón? - Renesmee dejo de beber. No se había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba. Sedienta y hambrienta, sentimientos intercambiables para ella, la verdad. El vino sabía a fruta y era espeso, y se sentía bien bajando por su garganta.

- Sangre - dijo él simplemente, sin mirarla mientras continuaba mirando con atención uno de los tapices de una pared lejana.

Cuando ella no dijo nada, Aro continuó.

- La sangre es la escencia de nuestro ser, de nuestra especie, la sangre lo es todo... -

- ¿Y eso es irónico? - preguntó Renesmee.

Aro asintió distraídamente. - Lo es, porque siempre la tomamos, pero nunca podemos pasarla...

- ¿Qué? - sintiéndose bastante cansada con la conversación, Renesmee escupió la palabra y Aro se volvió para mirara especulativamente.

- La ponzoña es nuestro vínculo con otros. Todos somos convertidos con una mordedura, la ponzoña entra en la sangre y nos convierte... pero el vínculo termina. La sangre ya no corre por nuestra venas, sólo tomamos sangre para saciarnos con lo que ya no tenemos pero seguimos deseando...

Aro se rió entonces. Una risa rasposa, estrangulada, pero una risa que sin embargo hizo que el pelo en la nuca de Renesmee se erizara.

- Es irónico que la sangre que consumimos al mismo tiempo ya no es parte de nosotros... - Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, tenian un raro color amarillo, no era hermoso sino aterrador. - Excepto para tí y los de tu clase.

- ¿Yo? - respiró ella.

Aro asintió. - Tú, Nahuel y sus hermanas... mitad de nosotros y sin embargo mucho más...

Una imágen de Nahuel apareció en la mente de Renesmee y la sonrisa de Aro se ensanchó.

- Para ustedes la sangre se conecta. Corre, puede ser pasada... mucho más... - murmuró Aro.

Para Renesmee sus palabras no eran más que cosas sin sentido. ¿Había un poco de la anestesia de Alec nublando su mente o de verdad Aro se había vuelto loco?

- No estoy loco, no lo pensaría... - dijo Aro interrumpiendo sus pensamiento y respondiendo su pregunta callada.

Se deslizó hacía delante entonces, para estar más cerca de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera ver la fineza de su piel blanca.

- Renesmee, serías magnífica. La sangre une, para tí... pasa, es una fuerza de vida tanto como una tentación.

Disparates, musitó Renesmee de nuevo.

Aro sacudió su cabeza.

- ¿No lo ves? Serías una magnifica...

_Madre._

Esta vez definitivamente lo escuchó. Alto y claro. ¿Era su voz? ¿Cómo si él no había hablado? ¿Entonces qué...?

- ¿Madre? - dijo ella en voz alta, dejando que la palabra rodara en su lengua, probando.

Los ojos de Aro se abrieron de par en par momentáneamente, y entonces su boca se volvió una línea recta.

- Podrías ser magnífica... - murmuró de nuevo.

Magnífica. Madre.

Disparates.

Sangre. Vínculado por sangre...

Su acelerado corazón se detuvo por un latido, o dos.

Se le cayó el cáliz que había olvidado que seguía sosteniendo y se rompió contra el suelo de piedra. El vino lucía como sangre derramada.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños, se abrieron y comenzaron a temblar mientras un sudor frió bajaba por su frente.

Respiró inestablemente a través de sus temblorosos labios.

¿Madre?

- No... - sacudió la cabeza lentamente, mirando la cara de Aro con fría claridad.

Se movió hacia trás, pero sintió la sólida y fría puerta contra su espalda.

- ¡_NO_! - gritó

- No, no, no, ¡NO! - las palabras sonaban en su cabeza y alrededor pero sintio el frío miedo sujetar su corazón y supo que no tenía sentido.

- Alec... - la voz de Aro estaba completamente nivelada. Totalmente calmada.

La sujetó por los hombros y la jaló hacia delante y ojó la puerta abrirse con un crujido.

Cayó contra el pecho de Aro mientras la oscuridad la empujaba de nuevo.

Esta vez cayó fácilmente. Tranquilamente incluso. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la fría claridad de una... madre.

* * *

_- Buenas noches mi amor_

_Los labios de Bella acariciaron la sien de Renesmee y puso la cobija bajo su barbilla._

_Pasaron un momento o dos, Renesmee pudo sentir el sueño jalándola pero las voces de sus padres la sujetaban por un poco más..._

_Estaban parados ahí, pensando que ella ya estaba dormida._

_- ¿Lo extrañas? - la voz de su padre, fuerte y hermosa._

_- No mucho... - la voz de su madre, una dulce serenata._

_Una mano gentil apartó un mechón rizado que cayó en su mejilla y Renesmee dio un pequeño murmullo de gratitud ante el roce._

_- Prefiero verla dormir antes que soñar - susurró su madre - y pienso que verla dormir es mejor que cualquier sueño que haya tenido... incluso aquellos sobre ti - añadió con una callada risa juguetona._

_Su padre dejó escapar una risita. "Sueño, que desteje la intrincada trama del dolor; el sueño, descanso de toda fatiga; alimento el más dulce que se sirve a la mesa de la vida..." su voz se hizo más baja mientras él y su madre salían del cuarto, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ellos._

_Y entonces Renesmee durmió, el sonido de la conversación de sus padres yendo y viniendo en sus sueños..._

* * *

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black  
Debí subir este hace siglos, lo siento, he estado... no ocupada pero sí, incapaz de traducir. Estoy dándole vueltas a la idea de hacer un fic de Nahuel... siento curiosidad sobre como se manejaría un Nahuel/Nessie, más bien, la idea me seduce, soy fan de Jake/Nessie pero, la curiosidad es grande.  
Bien, la cita que dice Edward casi al final es de Macbeth, acto 2, escena 2, me costó un buen encontrarla y la verdad es que no la traduje, me costó mucho trabajo, el inglés de Shakespeare me complica mucho la vida.  
¿Alguien además de mi hiperventiló viendo el trailer?? xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

Cuando despertó, Renesmee deseaba más que nunca volver a dormirse.

El sueño trajó visiones de su hogar, recuerdos de su niñez, no hacía tanto tiempo, y el sueño inducía consuelo de amor y seguridad. Soñar también traía a Jacob con ella.

- Urghh... - gimió, sentándose.

Aún estaba en el mismo cuarto de la noche anterior, pero las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo estaban jaladas y el cuarto se llenaba de la apagada luz otoñal.

- Buenos días.

Renesmee volvió su cabeza y vio a una mujer mirándola desde la esquina del cuarto, donde estaba sentada en una silla antigua de respaldo alto.

La mujer se levantó y dio un paso hacia delante, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior rojo.

Estaba vistiendo un vestido extraño. Extraño porque parecía ser más o menos del siglo XVII. Corsé y olanes en la cintura, estaba hecho de un fino material de algodón y tenía los brazos rectos. Era de un verde profundo y parecía brillante para lo absurdo que resultaba en el siglo XXI.

Era alta, Renesmee posiblemente le llegaría al pecho si se parara frente a ella. Tenía el cabello de color rojizo y estaba recogido en un moño apretado, dejando la cara ovalada completamente libre para el escrutinio de Renesmee.

Ella no la reconoció.

- Fascinante - recalcó la mujer.

Parecía haber sido congelada a la edad de treinta o algo así... pero era muy difícil de decir con ese rostro perfecto, ovalado y suave.

Renesmee le dirigió una callada pregunta y la delgada y rojiza ceja de la mujer se alzó.

- ¡Extraordinario! - murmuró en el mismo tono de fascinación.

Renesmee se movió incómoda mientras la mujer seguía mirando y de pronto la pelirroja percibió su creciente nerviosismo y una extensa sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- Debo disculparme... - comenzó - Es sólo que...

Caminó rápidamente y se dirigió al otro lado de la enorme cama, espiando con curiosidad a Renesmee.

- ... tu don es realmente... - pensó por un momento y entonces se encogió de hombros, - ¡Fascinante! - dijo de nuevo.

Renesmee abrió la boca y la cerró sin saber como responder.

- Estoy siendo tan descortés - murmuró la mujer ante la personificación de un pescado que hizo Renesmee. - Mi nombre es Chelsea - y la sonrisa se incrementó.

Chelsea. La vampira en la colección de Aro que podía cambiar los lazos emocionales.

Chelsea dejó escapar una risita y asintió levemente. - Sí, ese es mi don.

Renesmee sacudió su cabeza.

Toda la anestesia de Alec tenía su cabeza cansada, su control sobre sus poderes era débil. Debía de empezar a enfocarse, no quería a esos vampiros caminando libremente a través de su mente.

- Puedo imaginar que eso sería una intrusión - sugirió Chelsea, y Renesmee le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

Comenzaría a controlar sus pensamientos a partir de... ¡_ya_!

Chelsea parpadeó pero siguió sonriendo. - ¿Funcionó? - preguntó y Renesmee sintió un rubor caliente de vergüenza subir por su cuello.

- Aparentemente no... - murmuró, bajando la mirada.

Aún tenía el camisón de seda de la noche plateada.

El recuerdo hizo que la bilis se elevara en su garganta, y en un segundo manos frías estaban en su espalda, bajando su cuello.

- La cabeza entre las piernas, escuché que eso ayuda... - estaba arrullando Chelsea.

Renesmee la apartó y se recompusó, tragando la bilis.

- Pero tienes razón, Sulpicia me mando para darte un cambio de ropas... - Chelsea revoloteó hasta el otro lado del cuarto. Jaló una de las tapicerías que colgaban en la pared para revelar una puerta secreta de un clóset. La abrió y sacó una bolsa con ropa.

Los ojos de Renesmee se ensancharon ante la bolsa negra y se fijó en el elaborado vestido de Chelsea de nuevo. Silenciosamente se preguntó en que siglo habría sido convertida esa vampira pelirroja.

Chelsea dejó escapar un tintineo de risas y se volteó. La bolsa de ropa colgando de su brazo. Se miró a sí misma y luego a Renesmee.

- Unos cuantos cientos años atrás... - comenzó, con naturalidad, caminó de nuevo hacia la cama. - ... No es tanto nostalgia de mi pasado, más que soy fan de Anne Rice, - se encogió de hombros y dejo la bolsa en la cama, a unas pulgadas de Renesmee quien la obversó con desdén.

- La familia se complacería mucho si te unieras a ellos para desayunar. - dijo Chelsea, mirando la bolsa que Renesmee no planeaba tocar.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Renesmee sarcásticamente. - ¡Y a mí me gustaría muchísimo volver a casa! - gruñó.

Chelsea sacudió su cabeza un poco.

- Se que te gustaría - susurró y bajó los ojos - Vi tus sueños...

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Renesmee.

Comenzaría a controlar sus pensamientos a partir de... ¡_ya_!

* * *

El vestido dentro de la bolsa negra era, para alivio de Renesmee, moderno. Era negro y estaba cortado arriba de la rodilla, con mangas de tres cuartos. Estaba hecho de algodón ligero y con un cuello en V decorado con pequeño listomes rojos alrededor. Sulpicia también había añadido un par de medias rojas y zapato de ballet negros. A pesar de ser moderno y etener marca de diseñador, todo eso era un poco infantil para el gusto de Renesmee.

Una vez vestida, Chelsea llevó a Renesmee a través de corredores interminables y pasaje, todos muy parecidos. Tapicerías colgaban por doquier, la piedra ngera y los altos techos hacían que los escalofríos corrieran por los brazos de Renesmee mientras el frío parecía filtrarse en cada rincón y grieta.

No tenía tiempo para mirar a su alrededor o espíar a traves de los cristales manchados de las ventanas, Chelsea se deslizaba muy deprisa y Renesmee estaba intentando seguira desesperadamente. No quería conocer a la familia Vulturi, pero tampoco deseaba quedarse perdida en el laberinto que parecía ser el castillo.

No se encontraron con nadie mientras caminaban a través de los corredores y Renesmee se preguntó donde estaría la enorme guardía de los Vulturi. ¿Acaso Aro los dejaba en el sótano? ¿Los castillos tenían sótano o serían calabozos? El pensamiento la hizo estremecer y no pudo hacer naca contra ese frío.

Chelsea se detuvo de repente y Renesmee por poco chocó contra la espalda de la mujer, pero en vez de eso tropezó con los olanes de la falda verde.

Chelsea la levantó y enderezó de nuevo y la empujó a través de una puerta.

- Oh - dijo Renesmee mirando.

Era como el interior de una catedral. Enorme expansión y extremadamente hermosa en todo su esplendor gótico.

Campanario, altos techos, con grabados intrincados. Todo hecho de piedra gris pero con candelabros colgantes que irradiaban un resplandor apagado. Había más o menos 10 candelabros, todos con diferente diseño, algunos hechos de cristal y otros de metal. Todos grandiosos, con zarcillos estirados, algunos sosteniendo velas y otros eléctricos.

Sólo había una tapicería en este cuarto, pero era tan grande que se expandía por tres paredes, Había una gran y pesada alfombra roja en medio del cuarto y una enorme chimenea hacía el fondo. Cerca de la chimenea estaba una larga mesa de madera y sillas de madera altas e incómodas de ver. El lugar estaba vacío.

- Tardarán un minuto - la animó Chelsea, empujando levemente la espalda de Renesmee, animándola a seguir adentrándose en el cuarto.

Pensando solo en el calor, Renesmee caminó apuradamente hacia el fuego y estiró sus brazos hacia el chisporroteante calor.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y entonces estaba sola.

- Piensa, piensa, piensa... - se murmuró Renesmee a sí misma.

Seguramente su familia sabía donde estaba. Aún si habían transcurrido dos días, y aún a pesar de que ella era un punto ciego para Alice... tenían que saber donde estaba.

El recuerdo de la plática con Aro la noche anterior la hizo estremecerse a pesar del calor frente a ella. Lazos de sangre. Lo que ella era. La mitad de ellos, pero más.

Y la extraña palabra no dicha 'madre'.

Se preguntó porque ella. ¿Por qué no una de las hermanas de Nahuel? Pero entonces... tal vez ya también se las habrían llevado. Tal vez, como ella, estaban atrapadas en algún lugar del castillo...

Las hermanas de Nahuel eran como ella. Mitad humanas. Ellas también podían dar a luz...

El pensamiento la hizo temblar y le dificultó la respiración.

¿Cuál era el plan de Aro? Él no podía pensar que ella se ofrecería voluntariamente... tembló ante la idea de los delgados dedos de Aro y el recuerdo de la anestesia de Alec. No, ellos no necesitarían su consentimiento.

Pero ya habían tenido tantas oportunidades. Ella había estado ahí por al menos dos días, inconsciente la mayor parte. Sabía que nada le había ocurrido. Lo sabría, lo hubiera sentido. Los vampiros no eran amables, especialmente cuando hacían el amor.

Aunque en realidad ella no tenía ninguna opinión valida en ese asunto, si de verdad planeaban forzarla. ¿Y si no tenían que forzarla después de todo? Sólo manipularla... pensó en Chelsea. ¿Acaso la pelirroja fan de Anne Rice ya estaba usando sus poderes?

Renesmee conjuró la imágen de sus padres en su mente.

Su corazón se encogió con el recuerdo de ellos y parpadeó para quitar las lágrimas.

Aún había amor ahí. ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?

Chelsea podía, aparentemente, romper lazos, pero ¿también podría hacerlos más fuertes?

Renesmee pensó en el dulce rostro redondo de Alec y descubrió que el miedo que tenía hacia él no era tan fuerte como hacía dos días.

¿Entonces Chelsea ya estaba trabajando en ella?

_Dos latidos de corazón._

Renesmee se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Marco mirándola fijamente. Estaba parado cerca de la puerta cerrada. Ella no lo escuchó entrar.

Era alto, como Aro, con la misma piel transluciente. Tenía el cabello oscuro y Aro blanco, y no estaba tan encorvado como su hermano. Su rostro no era ni tan cercanamente amenazador tampoco, de hecho, su expresión era meramente aburrida.

- Buenos días, señorita Cullen - murmuró y luego lentamente caminó hacia la mesa, tomando un asiento contrario al fuego.

_Dos latidos de corazón._

Era su voz, el susurro aburrido de Marco, estaba segura. Pero sus labios estaban firmemente cerrados.

- Soy Marco. Nos conocimos antes, aunque dudo que puedas recordar... - comenzó y Renesmee le dirigió la imágen mental que tenía del campo de baseball.

- Ajá - murmuró aún aburrido. - Estoy equivocado - y asintió hacia ella.

La gran puerta se abrió de nuevo y dos mujeres entraron al gran salón.

- Permíteme presentarte a las esposas de mis hermanos, Sulpicia y Athenodora. - murmuró Marco mientras las mujeres se aproximaban.

Ambas hicieron una reverencia y luego jalaron las sillas a los lados de Marco. Bajaron sus cabezas, mirando a sus regazos en vez de encontrar la mirada curiosa de Renesmee.

Eran hermanas. Ambas altas y elegantes, con la piel dura y blanca como mármol de la mayoría de los vampiros. Tenían el cabello negro y sesgados ojos felinos. Pero Sulpicia tenía marcadas caderas mientras que Athenodora lucía un poco más pareja. Ambas eran hermosas, como Renesmee podría esperar de los vampiros.

- Y mis hermanos, a quienes conoceras... - dijo Marco mientras la puerta se abría.

Aro se deslizó acompañado de un vampiro bajo con cabello oscuro y una mueca en la cara. Cayo era un poco más bajo que sus hermanos, pero parecía el doble de amenazante.

Las mujeres y Marco se levantaron mientras Aro y Cayo se acercaban, y tomaban asiento a cada extremo de la enorme mesa.

Renesmee estaba sin moverse junto al fuego, demasiado abrumada como para moverse un poco.

Aro inclinó su cabeza, susurró algo muy bajo y rápido y luego todos estaban sentado, y Aro miraba curiosamente a Renesmee quien seguía parada con las manos extendidas hacia el calor del fuego.

- Si fueras tan amable, mi querida... - Aro inclinó su cabeza hacia una silla próxima al fuego, y Renesmee torpemente tropezó hacia delante, y se dejó caer en la dura madera.

De repente Sulpicia aplaudió en tres ruidosos latidos y las enormes puertas se abrieron de nuevo.

Dos chicas que parecían tener diecisiete entraron, cada una llevando una bandeja de algo humeante.

Eran humanas, según pudo oler Renesmee.

También eran gemelas, y parecían gitanas. Estaban vestidas con largos vestidos sin mangas que lucían brillantes contra sus pieles arracadas de plata en cada oreja. Tenían los pies descalzos y Renesmee se estremeció ante la idea de la piedra fría.

Cada chica caminó a los lados de la mesa para ir y pararse detrás de Renesmee.

Una puso un plato de panqueques frente a ella, la otra un plato de huevos y tocino.

Y retrocedieron, para pararse a los lados contrarios de la ancha chimenea.

Cinco pares de ojos miraron fijamente a Renesmee mientras ella contemplaba la comida.

Y entonces el calor comenzó a subir por su cuello y hacia sus mejillas. De nuevo estaba siendo abrumada por una furia ciega.

Se levantó lentamente, estiró las manos hacia el plato de panqueques y con un pesado moviento lo arrojó detrás de Marco y las esposas. El plato hizo un ruido sordo contra la alfombra y los panqueques volaron hasta aterrizar en puntos distintos y parecían como charcos dorados en el rojo.

Estiró las manos hacia el otro plato, cuando un agarre helado en una de sus muñecas la hizo volver el rostro para encontrase con una afilada y helada bofetada sobre su mejilla que la dejó tumbada en el suelo detrás de la silla.

- ¡Alto! - la voz de Aro llegó, alta y clara sobre los oídos de Renesmee que parecían repiquetear.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Cayo avecinarse hacia ella, con una mano alzada.

- No hagas eso, por favor... - le dijo Aro de nuevo a su hermano.

La boca de Cayo se torció en gestos agitados, miró desdeñosamente a Renesmee entonces se giró y dejó escapar un suspiro de indignación mientras volvía a sentarse.

Las frías manos de Aro se posaron sobre los brazos de Renesmee y la levantaron, sentándola suavemente en la silla.

Ella se llevó una mano a la ardiente mejilla y sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos mientras su mano presionaba la carne adolorida.

- Debes perdonar a mi hermano... - comenzó Marco, sonando más aburrido que pidiendo disculpas.

Renesmee le dirigió una mirada torva y él dejó de hablar.

- No, no creo que sea eso, mi querida.

Renesmee se volvió mientras Aro hablaba, pero vio que él miraba la cara de su esposa y sostenía su mano sobre la mesa.

Aro sintió la pregunta callada de Renesmee y se volvió hacia ella.

- Mi esposa se pregunta si preferirías un poco de sangre para el desayuno...

Esta vez, la mirada torva fue dirigida hacia Sulpicia.

Aro se rió levemente. - Creo que nuestra huésped esta enfadad por nuestra casual hospitalidad, con todo lo demás considerado. - explicó Aro, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su esposa.

Ella asintió levemente, retirando su mano y colocándola de nuevo en su regazo, hacia donde se dirigieron sus ojos una vez más.

Aro se giró hacia Renesmee, y viendo la furia que seguía ardiendo detrás de esos ojos color chocolate, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. - Ahora mi querida. Si no vas a comportarte adecuadamente, tendré que pedirle a Alec que vuelva a sedarte...

Ante esta amenaza, Renesmee sacudió la cabeza y Aro dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Ahí esta, yo sabía que no había necesidad de usar la violencia física... - le habló a su hermano esta vez, quien gruñó como respuesta.

Renesmee tomó aire y trató de controlarse. No estaba bien. Seguía temblando. Y entonces sintió las lágrimas comenzando a deslizarse por su cara. Bajó su cabeza.

- Quiero ir a casa - susurró.

- Sabes porque estás aquí. - No era una pregunta, Aro simplemente estaba constatando un hecho.

Renesmee asintió, sin mirar hacia arriba.

- Eres muy perceptiva, mi querida.

- Por favor... - susurró Renesmee.

No pudo evitarlo. Una imágen de las hermanas de Nahuel apareció en su mente. Su piel oscura y perfecta, sus ojos color jerez y largos miembros.

Vio a Aro sacudir la cabeza desde el rabillo del ojo, pero fue Cayo quien habló.

- ¿Para qué tener lo ordinario cuando existe la posibilidad de lo extraordinario...?

Miro hacia arriba, entonces, encontrandose con la mirada fría de Cayo.

- ¿Por lo que puedo hacer? - preguntó y Cayo asintió muy levemente.

- Imagina las posibilidades... - musitó Cayo, sin mirar a Renesmee, sino mirando en la distancia, imaginándose Dios sabría qué...

- No lo haré - Estaba demasiado asustada como para sonar determinada. Pero negó temblorosamente con la cabeza.

- Lo harás. Chelsea se encargará de eso. - Aro parecía constatar otro hecho de nuevo y el temblor de Renesmee aumentó, y sintió la bilis elevarse en su garganta, intensificada por el olor del tocino y los huevos.

- Pero en todo caso, parece que no hay necesidad de comenzar estos... - hizo una pausa, buscando por una palabra adecuada, - ... enlaces. - finalizó, lascivamente. - No por el momento, al menos - murmuró mirando intensamente el rostro pálido de Renesmee.

La bilis subió y la tragó con mucha dificultad.

- Hmm... - murmuró Aro.

- ¿Puedo retirarme? - escupió las palabras, pero pensó que la formalidad era la mejor forma para salir.

Aro ladeó su cabeza, sin estar muy sorprendido por su educada pregunta.

- Como desees - y chasqueó los dedos.

La puerta se abrió y Chelsea dio un paso dentro, esperando.

- Esperamos que cenes con la familia de nuevo, esta noche... - dijo Aro tranquilamente mientras Renesmee se levantaba.

¿Familia?

- Alguien con tu talento y potencial no podría ser simplemente parte de la guardia... - explicó Marco con sonsonete.

La bilis se acercaba de nuevo. Rápidamente rodeó la mesa y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Se giró cuando escuchó el ruido de las sillas.

Las dos chicas gitanas se habían acercado a la mesa y se habían acostado, la cabeza de una frente a Aro, la otra ofrecida hacia Cayo.

- Van a ser convertidas... - le explicó Chelsea cuando salieron al pasillo. Había visto y escuchado la repulsión que venía de Renesmee.

A pesar de ser una explicación tranquilizadora, Renesmee se dobló y procedió a vomitar en el pasillo oscuro, debajo de una tapicería intrincada.

Ahora ella era consideraba un miembro de la familia Vulturi por lo que podía ofrecerles.

Tenía tantas preguntas, su cabeza estaba zumbando.

¿Por qué Aro pensaba que era necesario esperar para que su plan se llevara a cabo? ¿Acaso Chelsea ya estaba usando sus poderes en ella?

Y por encima de todo, la pregunta que quemaba su garganta y la tenía doblándose de nuevo... la pregunta más grande que dominaba sus pensamientos... ¿dónde estaba su propia familia?

**--  
TBC  
Misa Black**

**Quería subir esto desde el martes, porque el lunes comencé a traducir, pero tengo una buena excusa, lo prometo. No, no me dio flojera, más bien mi mente estaba procesando otras noticias. **

**A ver, el lunes en el MSN una amiga me dijo que Robert Pattinson iba a estar en el DF (de donde yo soy) así que me la pase preguntándome como iba a ser eso, más bien, el donde y el cuando. El martes me enteré por otra amiga que iba a estar el jueves (si, este jueves 23) en un Cinemex de Santa Fé para una firma de autógrafos. Pasé un día convenciendo a mis padres y finalmente fui, rayos eramos más de 800 gentes ahí reunidas. Claro nada más los 160 primeros alcanzaron firma, pero, yo lo vi de lejos y nos habló, nos dijo 'hola' nos dio la gracias por haber ido y nos dijo 'los amo' y vimos el trailer en grande. Dios, amo a Robert, simplemente lo amo. Y algún día tendré su firma. **

**Así que básicamente por eso me reporto hasta hoy. Todavía sigo sin creer que estuvimos en la misma sala. Es tan lindo, es decir, todo tímido, lo chiveamos un montón y se desarreglaba el cabello, se veía todo hermoso. **

**Tengo que actualizar otros fics y comenzar el fic de mi reto, eso será realmente complicado. Bueno, el prox cap. me gusta bastante, así que... nos veremos y gracias por los reviews ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

Jacob alzó su cabeza y miró hacia el mosaico que era la ciudad.

El ruido de pies arrastrándose, el sonido de las iglesias y las ventanas abiertas revelando a la gente ocupada que vivía dentro.

Debajo las calles adoquinadas, todas tarareaban con vida propia mientras la gente caminaba por ellas.

Anochecía y la ciudad estaba fundida en un suave brillo mientras el sol otoñal se ponía. Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban en algún lugar de la distancia y el rápido aleteo de los pichones tomaba lugar en medio del disturbio...

Roma.

133 millas de Volterra.

133 millas de Renesmee.

Jacob sujetó con fuerza la reja, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Detrás de él podía oír la suave cadencia de la discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre la familia Cullen. Habia preferido no formar parte de ella. Ya casi había perdido su temperamento muchas veces en los pasados tres días...

La última vez que se había quedado en una de esas 'discusiones de tácticas' había arrojado una tumbona azul contra la pared, dejando el pequeño sillón como un montón destrozado y un agujero en la pared.

Rosalie había puesto una expresión desdeñosa y voló desde el otro lado del cuarto para pararse al lado de Jacob. - Tú no eres el único que se está volviendo loco con la espera... - le había dicho, curvando los labios para mostrar sus dientes brillantes.

La había interrumpido dando un paso hacía atrás y cerrando las manos en puños, una acción que hizo que Emmett se levantara de su lugar en el gran sillón de cuero; - ¡Pues eso parece! - había escupido Jacob.

Jake sacudió su cabeza contra el recuerdo, pero no sin antes recordar con perfecta claridad la sensación de las afiladas uñas de Rosalie arañando el lado de su cara.

El lado racional del cerebro de Jacob le decía que ese pequeño tiempo de preparación sólo ayudaría su causa. Al otro lado del cerebro de Jacob, el lado que estaba consumido con pensamientos sobre Renesmee, no le importaba demasiado juntar tiempo y esperar por el momento oportuno.

Pero como los Cullen habían discutido con él en el vuelo hacía ahí y desde los últimos dos días, ellos sí tenían unos cuantos planes en mente. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de llevarlos a cabo...

El apartamento en Roma era uno de esos planes. Esme y Carlisle lo habían comprado ocho años atrás, poco después de conocer las intenciónes de los Vulturi hacía Renesmee.

El apartamento tenía dos pisos, con grandes cuartos y una escalera de caracol de acero. Pero estaba casi desnudo para todo su esplendor. Pisos de madera y paredes totalmente blancas, unos cuantos muebles antiguos que no tenían conexión sino que parecía que habían sido puestos ahí nada más porque sí. Estaba claro que ese lugar jamás había sido un hogar para los Cullen. Pensó que sabía a que se debía eso - la proximidad con ciertos vampiros vecinos posiblemente disminuía el atractivo del lugar.

Vladimir y Stefan eran la segunda parte del plan.

Jacob no había pasado mucho tiempo con los dos vampiros ancestrales que habían llegado al apartamento ayer. Ellos eran bastante reservados. Todo lo que sabía de ellos era lo que Edward le decía. Que alguna vez formaron parte de un clan de vampiros de Romania, destruido por los Vulturi unos 1500 años atrás. La venganza era su motivo de acción, era lo que los había llevado a ayudar con lo de Renesmee ocho años atrás y lo que los había convencido de acudir a esta batalla.

1500 años era demasiado tiempo para guardar rencor. Jacob sospechaba que ellos estaba casi tan ansiosos por la confrontación como él lo estaba. Casi.

Un fuerte ruido vino desde su espalda y se giró para ver las puertas dobles de cristal abrirse y temblar por un momento contra la fuerza de Emmett. Se cerraron de golpe mientras Emmett daba pasos fuertes hacia el balcón para pararse al lado de Jacob.

Emmett estaba respirando pesadamente, pero Jacob no dijo nada, simplemente se volvió para admirar la vista.

Aparentemente no era el único que estaba impaciente por una pelea...

Jacob parpadeó y de pronto ya era de noche. Una capa color tinta cruzó Roma, moteada con pequeños puntos de luz en los techos enfrente. El sonido de la ciudad era tan fuerte como siempre.

Renesmee amaría Roma. Tendría que llevarla algún día...

El pensamiento lo tomó desprevenido y de pronto estaba respirando muy pesadamente, así que sintió una oleada de gratitud cuando Emmett finalmente habló.

- Nos vamos mañana.

Jacob giró su cabeza, Emmett estaba absorbido con el paisaje enfrente de él.

- Ya era hora - murmuró Jacob y Emmett dejó escapar un bajo murmullo de acuerdo.

Jacob miró sobre su hombro, figuras dentro del apartamento estaban fundiendo sombras contra las luces. - ¿Para qué la salida? - preguntó, volviéndose hacia Emmett.

El enorme vampiro se encogió de hombros. - Lo necesitaba para esta noche

- Gracias

Emmett se giró ante esto, un poco sorprendido e incluso enfadado. Luego sacudió su cabeza. - Siempre ha sido así contigo ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Jacob, repentinamente tenso.

Emmett dejó escapar una risa baja y resonante y sacudió la cabeza levemente con incredulidad. - Quiero decir, siempre has pensado que Renesmee es toda tuya... siempre lo has pensado así desde que ella nació. - Emmett no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita, la imprimación de Jacob también había disparado la misma reacción que la imprimación de Quil por Claire, algo así como desconcertante repugnancia.

- De verdad crees que estamos aquí para regresarte a tu chica... - completó Emmett, sus manos rodeando las mismas rejas que Jacob.

- Yo no... - comenzó Jacob, pero sabía que Emmett tenía algo de razón. Emmett también sabía. Demonios, todos los Cullen sabían.

- También es nuestra chica - lo interrumpió Emmett en un susurro.

- Lo sé - replicó Jacob rápidamente.

Emmett giró la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Jacob con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. - Sólo cuando te lo recordamos.

Jacob suspiró. No estaba de humor para discutir la verdad.

Se volvió hacia la ciudad delante de él. - ¿Es por eso por lo que lo han intentado con tanta fuerza? - preguntó lentamente.

Emmett alzó una ceja y Jacob sintió una ola de rabia hacia su señal de indiferencia.

- Ness y yo. Todo lo que le dijeron sobre que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar... - explicó Jacob, el calor elevando su voz.

Emmett asintió, sintiéndose extraño. - Pensaba que deberíamos habernos ido en cuanto Edward nos dijo el plan de Aro. Rose y yo estábamos a favor de simplemente irnos a mitad de la noche...

La rabia estaba burbujeando ahora. - Y al demonio conmigo, ¿cierto? - completó el pensamiento de Emmett por él.

Emmett asintió una vez, dibujando una levemente ancha sonrisa. - Eso es correcto.

Jacob abrió la boca, listo para dejar que su rabia lo dominara pero Emmett lo interrumpió.

- Pero yo no soy el vampiro con quien deberías estar hablando de esto.

Jacob tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

Edward y Bella. Por mucho que los Cullen hubieran compartido al criar a Renesmee, por mucho que la amaran... ella era la hija de Edward y Bella. Las decisiones concernientes a Renesmee les correspondían a ellos. Debieron ser Edward y Bella quienes estuvieran de acuerdo en los planes que ahora llevaban a cabo.

Antes de que Jacob tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más, las puertas de cristal se abrieron detrás de ellos y Jacob pudo sentir la brisa del calor desde el interior.

- ¿Entraran ahora?

Ambos se volvieron hacia Alice. La luz la enmarcaba desde atrás, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran prominentes y escalofriantes. Había estado tratando cada pocas horas de tener una visión de Renesmee, sin resultado. Y dado que el camino de Renesmee ahora estaba cruzado con el de los Vulturi, los planes de la ancestral familia de vampiros también estaban nublados para Alice.

Durantes los pasados días, la pequeña vampira duendecillo buscaría a Jacob simplemente para estar cerca de él. Su presencia era un punto negro, un arrullo que calmaba los dolores de cabeza de Alice.

Emmett asintió hacia su hermana e instó a Jacob a seguirlo al interior.

Dentro, los Cullen, Leah, Vladimir y Stefan estaban en un informal semi-círculo alrededor de Edward, que era el único que estaba parado.

- ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora hermano? - preguntó Edward, mirando como Emmett volvía a su lugar junto a Rosalie.

Emmett asintió una vez.

Jacob se sentó en una silla junto a Bella, ambos estaban más próximos a donde Edward estaba parado.

Jacob la observó por un momento y sintió ese sentimiento de hundimiento que su apariencia le provocaba. Hermosa pero rota. No se veía como ninguna clase de Bella que él pudiera reconocer. No era la dulce y torpe chica a quien amó una vez. Ni siquiera la vampira radiante y poderosa en su perfección, por quien Jacob sentía un brillante aprecio... ella le había dado a Renesmee, su amor por Bella había tanto crecido como disminuido con el regalo de su hija.

Ahora lucía cansada. Lucía perdida y sola. Jacob pensó que él debía lucir de ese mismo modo...

Jacob alzó su rostro hacia Edward, notando también su apariencia cambiada. Lucía mejor que Bella, pero sólo porque él estaba ocupado con la responsabilidad de tenerla a flote y orquestando la misión de rescate de su hija.

- Nos vamos mañana... - comenzó Edward.

Jacob notó el pequeño movimiento del cuerpo de Bella a su lado. De repente ella estaba preparada, lista para saltar.

- Alice sigue sin tener una visión clara... - siguió Edward, asintiendo casi con disculpa hacia su hermana, quien estaba encerrada en los brazos de Jasper.

- Todo lo que tenemos es a Bella.

Jacob hizo un ruidito de desdén y Edward se autocorrigió. - Bella, Leah y Jacob.

Leah, parada en la esquina más lejana del apartamento, cambió su posición levemente.

- Leah y Jacob no necesitarán quemar a aquellos a los que maten. Sus mordeduras son ponzoñosas para los vampiros...

Los ojos de Edward se posaron en Jacob y Leah respectivamente. No necesitó decirlo pero con esa mirada les recordó a ambos que funcionaba de ambos modos; si ellos eran mordidos por un vampiro, era la muerte. Una advertencia silenciosa.

_Como si necesitáramos recordatorio._ Pensó Jacob con amargura por un momento.

Los ojos de Edward se posaron en cada rostro delante de él, ignorando el pensamiento de Jacob.

- Conociendo a Aaro, querrá tener una audiencia.

Carlisle asintió en silencio a las palabras de Edward, ambos habían hablado durante la noche sobre la personalidad de Aro, habían hablado sobre él muchas veces durante los últimos ocho años.

- Creemos que Aro querrá... - El más pequeño de los movimientos, una mueca con su boca y Jacob supo que era la necesidad de evitar que Bella se derrumbara, del mismo modo en que Edward esperaba poder hacer lo mismo. - ... créemos que Aro querrá a Ness ahí. Cuando lo enfrentemos.

Nadie dijo nada y Edward continuó.

- O cree que vernos fallar será el punto de quiebre para Renesmee o si Chelsea nos necesita para romper los lazos entre nosotros permanentemente... - Edward sacudió su cabeza. Todo eran acertijos, asumir lo que era más probable que hiciera Aro y la extensión del poder de Chelsea. Adivinanzas educadas, eso era todo.

- De cualquier forma, no nos matará en el acto. Querrá hacer todo un espéctaculo de ello... - dijo Edward con desdén. - Aro prefiere lo dramático.

Vladimir y Stefan dejaron escapar bajos murmullos de acuerdo.

- No sabemos donde sucederá...

- ¿En los calabozos, abajo?

Todos se volvieron ante el sonido de la voz de Bella. Normalmente musical, fue un shock dado que ella no había hablado mucho en los últimos tres días, escuchar un susurro apagado.

Edward la miró y Jacob de nuevo reconoció la necesidad en los ojos de los vampiros. Ella lo estaba manteniendo a flote y viceversa.

- Tal vez. No lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos... - los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los de Alice a través del cuarto y la pequeña vampira se encogió de hombros.

- No importa donde ocurrirá... habrá una pelea mañana, lo hemos estado esperando por ocho años. Y no podemos saber... - Edward se detuvo, mirando los rostros a su alrededor. Todos sabían lo que él estaba tratando de decir, podía oír las palabras hacer eco en sus propias mentes. No había necesidad de decirlas en voz alta y hacer la posibilidad mucho más real.

- Entonces, mañana - dijo Carlisle por su hijo, asintiendo una vez hacia Edward, dejándole saber que no había necesidad de decir más.

No había necesidad, todos en ese cuarto sabían lo que estaban arriesgando.

_Por ella._ Pensó Jacob para sí mismo y observó a Edward mientras él asentía brevemente en reconocimiento por las palabras no dichas.

_Por ella._

* * *

Todos estaban adentro, preparándose.

Carlisle había hecho arreglos con el hospital local, los vampiros beberían sangre humana esa noche. Iba en contra de sus creencias, pero era necesario si querían tener una oportunidad en la pelea de mañana en la noche. El hecho de que era sangre donada, bebida desde un vaso, no lo hizo más fácil para los Cullen.

Jacob se paró afuera, junto al balcón, una vez más, dejándolos cenar.

Vladimir y Stefan habían ido a cazar. Ellos no compartían las mismas creencias que los Cullen.

Leah había tomado el Ferrari de la familia y estaba manejando hacia algún lugar a las afueras de la ciudad para entrar en fase, correr, cazar y liberar algo de energía nerviosa.

Jacob no estaba de humor para seguirla.

Quería pensar. Pensar y recordar.

La piel aterciopelada y blanca de Renesmee, sus labios perfectos curvados en una sonrisa irresistible. Su olor; pasto y lilas, sol y... ella

Pensar en ella en esos momentos era un consuelo y una fuerza.

Sus dedos estaban hormigueando mientras recordaban la sensación de su cabello cobrizo, cuando las puertas se abrieron detrás de él.

Se volvió y se sorprendió al ver a Bella caminando hacia él.

Se paró a su lado y él se giró hacia la oscuridad para intentar ver sus ojos...

- Aún no he tenido el mío - dijo ella, adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Oh

- Gracias Jacob - dijo ella de pronto, volviéndose para mirarlo.

Él sintió su interior derrumbarse mirándola. Adivinó que era como mirarse en un espejo... esa mirada de desesperado anhelo estaba seguramente reflejada en sus ojos mientras ellas le devolvía la mirada.

- ¿De nada? - era una pregunta.

- Por venir. Por ayudarnos...

- No - la interrumpió, sintiendo de repente resurgir la ira que había sentido mientras hablaba con Emmett hacía unas horas.

Horas. Faltaban unas cuantas horas antes del amanecer y entonces sólo tendrían que esperar hasta que se hiciera de noche... horas.

- Siempre iba a estar aquí - añadió Jacob, peleando con fuerza por controlar su voz.

- Lo sabíamos - susurró Bella como respuesta.

Jacob la miró. - ¿En serio?

Ella asintió una vez. - Sé que piensas que los estamos separando porque...

- Porque no quieren que yo tenga a Renesmee, porque... - la interrumpió, ya sin ningún control.

- ¡NO! - gruñó de repente Bella y por un momento sus ojos brillaron, ya no con ese apagado brillo del dolor sino que resplandecieron con enojo. - Estúpido, tonto, ciego, perro...

- ¡Ya escúpelo Bells! - gruñó él a su vez. La furia se sentía mejor que el dolor.

- ¡Claro que es tuya! ¡Ha sido tuya desde el momento en que nació, tanto como ha sido mía y de Edward! ¡¿De verdad crees que después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar con Edward no conozco una o dos cosas sobre la imprimación, aún cuando no soy una maldita licántropo que cambia de forma?!

- ¡¿Entonces _por qué_?!

- ¡Tratábamos de mantenerte a salvo! - rugió ella.

Jacob volvió a mirarla. - ¿Qué? - susurró.

- Todo lo que hicimos no sólo fue por Renesmee - murmuró Bella, dejando que el calor del enfado se desvaneciera ante la necesidad de explicar mientras aún hubiera tiempo para ello.

Volvió su cabeza, alejándola del calor de la mirada de Jacob.

- Siempre supimos que si Aro tenía éxito en llevársela tú la seguirías... y tu manada te seguiría. No podíamos estar seguros, después de que él compartiera su plan con sus hermanos, de que los Vulturi no te hubieran visto como otro motivo para llevársela.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó Jacob con escepticismo.

- Los Vulturi usarían tu imprimación en su beneficio. Si tú la seguías, y tu manada te seguía a ti...

Jacob asintió ahora, comprendiendo. - Perros de guardia - murmuró.

Eso era lo que Edward había visto en la cabeza de Cayo en ese campo de baseball, cuando el viejo vampiro había comprendido que los lobos no eran _hombres_ lobo sino que cambiaban de forma. Cuando Cayo había imaginado ese potencial de la manada...

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Bella de pronto mientras ella estudiaba a Jacob, su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado mientras miraba su cara. - ¿De verdad creíste que no te amabamos? - preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Creíste que no te queríamos para Renesmee...? - añadió.

- ¿Amor? - soltó Jacob.

- Claro, Jacob - Bella estiró su mano para tomar la de él, apretándola - Eres nuestro hijo - dijo con simpleza - Te mantendremos a salvo.

Jacob asintió distraídamente, Bella soltó su mano.

- Entonces... - se volvió para mirar la ciudad delante de ellos, temeroso de que si miraba el rostro de Bella se echaría a llorar. - ... ¿crees que Ness y yo estaremos bien? - preguntó en voz muy baja.

Claro que había pensado en eso. ¿Y si tenían éxito en salvara? ¿Y si tenían la oportunidad de ser felices para siempre?... ¿Podrían?

- Renesmee no es venenosa - dijo Bella simplemente.

Jacob lo sabía, ella lo había mordido bastantes veces. El recuerdo de sus dientes hundiéndose en su cuello mientras yacían bajo un árbol en el bosque hizo que un pequeño sonido entre un sollozo y una risa escapara de sus labios.

Bella alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pero continuó. - No es una amenaza para tí o para tu manada...

- Pero ella no debía saberlo ¿cierto? - adivinó Jacob - Pero sabes que la más mínima posibilidad de lastimar a otros haría a Ness pensar dos veces. Nunca lastimaría a nadie voluntariamente. Nunca - sonrió entonces.

Bella asintió. - Conozco a mi hija muy bien... - susurró y Jacob recordó lo que yacía ante ellos.

- La traeremos de vuelta, Bells - posó una enorme mano sobre su hombro rígido.

- Cuando los enfrentamos la última vez... - Bella estaba mirando hacia la distancia mientras hablaba. - ... yo te pedí que te la llevaras, que la cuidaras si no teníamos éxito...

Jacob asintió brevemente.

Bella se volvió hacia él, con los ojos suplicantes. - Te lo pido de nuevo, Jacob...

Él apretó su hombro.

- Mañana, no importa lo que pase, te la llevarás de aquí y huirás con ella... no pelearás. Llévate a mi hija y corre, ¿entiendes?

No podía hablar, así que sólo asintió.

Ella se estiró, posando una mano helada contra su mejilla ardiente. - Te amo... los amo a los dos - susurró.

No podía hablar, sólo podía asentir.

_Por ella_, se dijo a sí mismo. _y ella_.

**----  
TBC  
Misa Black**

**Pues no, no me perdí, ni boté el fic, simplemente que no encontraba tiempo de traducir, gracias por la paciencia, ustedes son la onda. Me gustó este capítulo, no sé porque xD. Bueno, el tiempo corre muy deprisa (our time is running out) y el estreno de Twilight en México se nos viene del viernes en ocho días. Estoy tan nerviosa, miro y remiro mi boleto.  
Youtube borró mi cuenta, ¿pueden creerlo? lo siento, necesitaba desahogo. Me voy a dormir, es la una y cuarto y tengo que madrugar. Y estoy muy cansada, los idiomas me van a freír el cerebro. **

**Los veré luego. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

Alec la miro de reojo mientras caminaban, pero espero a que ella completara su pensamientos antes de responder.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza. Alguien paso a su lado y ella volvió la cabeza para ver a la mujer anciana, vestida de negro, que caminaba balancéandose por la calle adoquínada.

- ¿Lo saben? - la cabeza de Renesmee se giró, observándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y repulsión.

- No - replicó Alec secamente, y luego se encogió de hombros. - Excepto aquellos que trabajan para nosotros...

Gianna. Renesmee y Alec habían pasado por el escritorio de la secretaría mientras se dirigían al centro del pueblo de Volterra. Renesmee se había detenido un poco ante el olor humano de Gianna y Alec le había dirigido una sonrisa rápida antes de mover la cabeza e indicarle que lo siguiera.

Habían estado caminando através de las viejas calles adoquinadas por una hora. Era un día opaco, el sol colgaba detrás de las nubes. Había gente por todos lados. Era un día de mercado y había un fuerte olor de las verduras frescas, panes, especias en el aire... mezclado con el olor de la sangre humana que corría por las venas de todos los locales a su alrededor.

- Cazamos muy lejos, en las afueras de Volterra... - murmuró Alec.

Renesmee tenía hambre, y su estómago no se podía decidir entre los aromas del mercado, cual era más intoxicante...

- ¿Y _tú _como lo haces? - preguntó Alec de pronto.

Habían estado caminando lentamente lejos del ajetreo y bullicio de los puestos alineados en las calles. Alec había girado en una esquina y ahora Renesmee descubrió que estaban en un callejón desierto, había un hueco pequeño ante ella con una fuente que borboteaba agua. Renesmee se sentó en un pequeño banco frente a la fuente de marmól blanco, mientras Alec se inclinaba casualmente contra la pared de piedra, mirándola.

- ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó Renesmee, girando su cuerpo levemente para dejar que su mano pasara rozando el agua.

- Resistir la necesidad de cazar.

Renesmee alzó una ceja. - Yo cazo

- No humanos

Renesmee asintió una vez. - No, no humanos - admitió.

- ¿Cuál es la razón? - presionó Alec

Renesmee observó su mano mientras esta pasaba por encima del agua. Centavos, euros, monedas... y más monedas internacionales brillaban en el fondo de la fuente. Pequeñas gotas de luz chispeante debajo de la superficie, parpadeando para ella. Su mano cepilló el agua y pequeñas ondas rompieron la tranquila superficie debajo de su mano.

- No lo sé - murmuró Renesmee, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el agua llena de ondas...

- ¿Renesmee? ¿Renesmee?

Alzó la cabeza y se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que Alec estaba agazapado frente a ella, su rostro cercano al suyo, fuertes manos sujetando con firmeza sus hombros. No se había dado cuenta de que él se había movido... ¿acaso le había estado hablando?

Un mechón dorado cayó y cubrió uno de sus ojos y Renesmee sintió su mano arder con la necesidad de estirarla y apartar ese mechón.

- Lo siento - murmuró - ¿Estabas diciendo algo?

Una media sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Alec, pero sus cejas se contrajeron con preocupación. - ¿En dónde estabas? - preguntó

Estaba observando su cara muy intensamente, y ella sintió sus mejillas responder a su mirada inquisitiva con un débil sonrojo.

- Estaba intentando pensar en la razón... - murmuró.

- ¿La razón por la que no cazas humanos? - presionó Alec y Renesmee asintió levemente.

- Pienso que tiene que ver con _ellos._

La sonrisa de Alec se desvaneció, ahora su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido.

_Ellos._

Su familia. Un recuerdo distante. Como tener una canción atrapada en tu cabeza... sólo va por ahí dando vueltas y vueltas y con el tiempo la melodía se vuelve mecáncia y la letra no tiene significado. Son sólo palabras. Su familia sólo era... un recuerdo.

Aunque era extraño, no siempre había sido de ese modo.

¿O sí?

No podía estar segura.

Su familia. La melodía sin las palabras.

- La melodía sin las palabras - murmuró Renesmee.

Las manos de Alec cayeron y él se sentó a su lado, aún observando con curiosidad su cara.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

Renesmee se encogió de hombros, girando su rostro para mirarlo. - Creo que es un poema.

- ¿Y cómo va?

- No lo recuerdo... - Renesmee comenzó a sacudir su cabeza y repentinamente de golpe, las imágenes comenzaron a jugar en su mente. Un recuerdo... Los detalles perfectos se dispararon de los escombros...

_Ella era pequeña. Quizás tres años de edad en apariencia, pero un poco más madura que eso. Estaba en el gran estudio, rodeada de pinturas y libros. El fuego ardía suavemente, y estaba sentada en el regazo de Carlisle. Él tenía un gran libro azul frente a ellos. 'Los poemas de Emily Dickinson'._

_Distraídamente, él besó su coronilla mientras sus pequeños puños volteaban las páginas con torpeza. De pronto ella dejó de voltear y estampó su mano contra la página._

_Se reclinó contra el fuerte y frío pecho de Carlisle, su cabeza descansando limpiamente bajo su barbilla. Pudo sentir el temblor de su cuerpo al suyo mientras comenzaba a leer..._

_"La esperanza es la cosa con plumas_

_Que se posa en el alma,_

_Y canta la melodía sin las palabras,_

_Y nunca se detiene."_

- No lo recuerdo... - Renesmee forzó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero Alec seguía ceñudo.

- Vamos - dijo, alzando una mano frente a ella.

Ella lo miró.

- Chelsea se estará preguntando donde estamos... - murmuró, flexionando su mano como una invitación.

Renesmee la tomó y se levantó.

* * *

Chelsea los estaba buscando. Estaba justo a mitad de una discusión con Gianna sobre su paradero exacto, cuando Renesmee y Alec habían caminado por la puerta y Chelsea suspiro con alivio.

- ¿Y ustedes dos dónde han estado todo el día? - preguntó ceñuda, pero con un dejo de regocijo en su voz.

Alec se encogió de hombros, pero distraídamente presionó la mano de Renesmee, que seguía aferrada a la suya.

- Por aquí y por allá - replicó él, haciendo que las cejas de Chelsea se levantaran.

- Hmm... - murmuró Chelsea, y sus ojos rápidamente volaron hacia sus manos unidas y luego su rostro se volvió inexpresivo mientras se volvía hacia Alec.

- Jane te ha estado buscando - dijo, como si nada.

- ¿Eh? - Alec no parecía para nada interesado.

- Y _yo_ te he estado buscando... - dijo Chelsea, posando de pronto sus ojos en Renesmee.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? - soltó Renesmee.

Chelsea se apresuró a tomar la mano libre de Renesmee.

- Quería que vieras la torre... - Chelsea apretó la mano de Renesmee, pero observó a Alec al otro lado de ella.

Renesmee se encontró, de pronto, atrapada entre dos vampiros. Notó que Gianna se encogió de hombros y luego sintió la mano de Alec caer.

Quiso volver a sujetarla.

Alec giró su cuerpo hacia ella, haciendo evidente su intento de evitar los ojos de Chelsea mientras hablaba con Renesmee.

- ¿Quieres venir a cazar conmigo esta noche? - había la insinuación de algo brillando detrás de sus ojos dorados.

Renesmee sintió el sonrojo volver. - Está bien - murmuró.

Sintió a Chelsea agitarse a su lado, pero siguió mirando a Alec.

- Te encontraré, después... - dijo y tentativamente se inclinó hacia delante para rozar sus labios fríos contra su mejilla sonrojada.

- Esta noche. Esta bien. - chilló Renesmee.

Alec se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las puertas que habían atravesado, de vuelta al mercado.

- Vamos... - Chelsea empujó el hombro de Renesmee y en un momento estaban caminando a través del laberinto de pasillos del castillo.

¿Alguna vez se acostumbraría a ese lugar? ¿Alguna vez sería capaz de encontrar el camino sin Chelsea o Alec llevándola...?

Escaleras serpenteantes, pasillos, túneles, la piedra gris y el aire silbante que se las ingeniaba para colarse por las rendijas.

Giraron en una esquina y llegaron a una puerta.

- Por aquí - dijo Chelsea, abriendo la puerta para mostrar una empinada escalera de caracol.

Cien pasos más tarde estaban en la cima de la torre, observando Volterra.

La ciudad tenía un declive. El castillo de Volterra en la cima, con vista a los sesgados techos debajo. Mäs allá de la ciudad yacían las colinas de cada color de verde imaginable.

El sonido de la vida se deslizaba, la suave cadencia de la gente viviendo sus vidas diarias.

- Es hermoso - respiró Renesmee.

- Lo es - aceptó Chelsea.

- No creo poder llegar a acostumbrarme...

Se volvió para mirar los ojos de Chelsea en ella, intensos.

- Lo harás - dijo Chelsea y Renesmee se sintió calmada por la seguridad.

Renesmee le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga de cabello rojo y se volvió hacia la vista.

La luz se alejaba, largas sombras oscuras se extendían y jugaban a través de las montañas en la distancia. Los sonidos de abajo se venían interrumpidos por el rasgado de la madera en el adoquín mientras la gente comenzaba a empacar sus cosas.

- Alec te tiene mucho cariño - le dijo Chelsea de pronto y Renesmee se volvió para mirarla.

- Yo también le tengo cariño - dijo automáticamente.

Chelsea asintió con aprobación.

- Aro está contento de que estés encajando tan bien aquí.

Renesmee asintió ausentemente, volviéndose hacia la ciudad. - Igual que yo.

- ¿Ya no sueñas más con tu hogar...? - dijo Chelsea. Su voz había cambiado. Era una pregunta, hecha con mucha delicadeza.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Renesmee, volviéndose hacia ella.

Chelsea negó con la cabeza. - Intenta y piensa en ello ahora - Chelsea dio un paso hacia ella y estiró su mano para tocar la suya.

¿Hogar?

Una casa blanca apareció en su mente, pero no tenía el sentimiento real de un hogar. Sólo era una casa y ¿quién dijo que una casa no es un hogar?...

- Intentalo... - susurró Chelsea.

Hogar. Hogar. Hogar. Sólo era una palabra, mientras más pensaba en ella, más perdía su significado.

Y de pronto una imágen de Alec apareció en su mente.

Chelsea soltó su mano, una sonrisa juguetona cruzaba sus labios.

- Muy bien - murmuró y Renesmee imitó su sonrisa.

La luz se estaba desvaneciendo. Renesmee sintió su estómago gruñir y Chelsea dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

- ¿Deseas ir a cazar? - preguntó.

Renesmee asintió.

- Entonces vamos... - Chelsea giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta por la cual habían entrado. - Vayamos a encontrar a tu compañero de caza...

Estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos, cuando Felix de pronto se volvió hacia ellas y fue a su encuentro.

- ¡¿Dónde has estado?! - le gritó a Chelsea, quien se encogió ante el enojo en su voz.

- Por ahí... - murmuró, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando observó cautelosamente a Renesmee.

- Aro la esta buscando - dijo Felix señalando a Renesmee.

- ¿Por qué? - los ojos de Chelsea se abrieron. Felix era un gran vampiro, alto y musculoso, se alzó frente a las dos mujeres con monstruosa intimidación.

- Es una invasión - resopló con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Renesmee casi ahogándose.

Los ojos de Felix se posaron en ella, y entonces una sonrisa amenazante comenzó a extenderse por su boca.

- Los Cullen han venido aquí para una visita - dijo lentamente.

**---  
TBC**

**Misa Black**

**Ya sé, debí subir esto hace mucho pero tenía la política de no subir nada hasta no llegar a los 100 reviews, y luego descubrí que nunca dije eso antes así que me fregué y hoy me puse a traducir. Mi habilidad es sorprendente. **

**Hace dos semanas no traduje porque tenía mi golpe de flojera y porque me la pase por aquí y por allá maldiciendo a youtube y luego esperando un milagrito para el 18 y ¿qué creen? el milagro se complió. Por eso la semana pasada tampoco hice nada. El lunes estuve, tan feliz que casi me dio por hacer un baile de celebración. El martes, en la tarde me fui a la Premiere de Crepúsculo, fui tan feliz... acabé ronca y sin celular, larga historia. El miércoles estuve fatal por la garganta pero feliz por haber visto la peli, el jueves fui por mi cel a casa de una amiga que vive en casa de la fregada y también anduve mala de la garganta. Y el viernes volví a ver Crepúsculo. A mí la verdad me gusto mucho, creo que fue una buena adaptación y que dejaron lo más esencial de la película. Más que anduve gritando como loca. Y el soundtrack es fabuloso. Bueno, es mi opinión.**

**Así que aquí está esto. Me siento horrible al admitir que llegué a pensar que Renesmee y Alec se podrían ver bien juntos e.e. **

**Saludos. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

_**I am in blood Step'd in so far that, should I wade no more, **_

_**Returning were as tedious as go o'er. **_

_Macbeth, acto 3 , escena 4_

Era muy sencillo.

Habían caminado por los pasajes abovedados de Volterra y habían encontrado a dos figuras encapuchadas. No habían visto sus caras, sólo sus pálidas manos que sacaron de la tela mientras les hacían señas para que los siguieran.

- No me gusta esto - gruñó Emmett mientras seguían un poco lejos al amenazante comité de bienvenida, a través de las desiertas y adoquinadas calles de Volterra.

Estaba oscuro, pero pequeños picos de luz emanaban del interior de los edificios mientras pasaban. Aunque eran las únicas señales de vida, las calles estaban desiertas.

- Aro quiere un espectáculo - replicó Edward en un siseo bajo.

Un espectáculo.

Por lo pronto eso significaba que no los iban a matar en ese mismo moment. Al menos eso ya era algo.

Se habían detenido ante la gran entrada de piedra que daba al castillo por donde las figuras encapuchadas habían desaparecido.

- ¿Estás seguro Edward? - la voz ansiosa de Esme hizo eco de la propia preocupación de Jacob.

Edward asintió una vez y se dirigió al frente, siendo tragado por la negra entrada.

Bella lo siguió, y luego Carlisle y Esme. Rosalie le dirigió a Emmett una mirada de soslayo y entonces ambos caminaron hacia el arco. Jasper estiro la mano para tocar a Alice y se adentraron en la oscuridad. Vladimir y Stefan simplemente se deslizaron al interior, las cabezas inclinadas hacia su tarea.

- ¿Listo? - Leah respiró nerviosamente a su lado.

Se volvió hacia ella en ese momento. Estaba pálida, sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca firme.

- Listo - dijo él simplemente y los siguieron, siendo tragados por las sombras del interior.

Jacob y Leah caminaron juntos, siguiendo las encorvadas formas de Vladimir y Stefan mientras seguían su camino, giraron y dando vuelta a través de interminables pasillos.

Jacob se detuvo un momento, y siguió mirando sobre su hombro en caso de que el comité estuviera apostado en alguno de esos serpenteantes túneles.

Entonces se detuvieron, reunidos alrededor de una doble puerta de madera.

Cada una de las figuras cubiertas empujó las puertas para abrirlas, invitando, y el grupo de gente caminó a través de ellas.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, las puertas chirriaron al cerrarse de nuevo, las figuras encapuchadas no podían ser vistas.

Era un salón. Imposiblemente amplio. Al menos 100 pies de ancho, con una extensión de ladrillos grises alrededor.

Las paredes laterales estaban vacías, con una extensión de rejas de metal como pantallas de chimenea contra las rugientes llamas del interior. No parecían paredes, más bien hornos gigantes, del suelo al techo.

- ¿Qué es esto? - susurró Jasper.

- El tribunal - replicó Edward en un susurro.

Un temblor de miedo vibró a través de todos ellos.

Sin decir nada, caminaron en una formación cerrada hacia el fondo del cuarto, la otra pared sólida donde no ardía ningún fuego.

Los Vulturi actuaban como jueces, jurado y verdugos para los de su especie. Casi todo el tiempo el resultado de una vista terminaba en una ejecución así que ¿por qué no hacer un cuarto apropiado para la ocasión?

La cabeza de Edward se alzó y observó las puertas dobles hasta el fondo del cuarto. Un momento después, Jacob pudo olerlos.

Se giró hacia Leah, pero ella ya estaba a mitad de la conversión, su cuerpo convulsionándose en su forma de lobo.

Cuando terminó, lo miró, su enorme cabeza gris lo seguía mirando mientras él continuaba siendo humana.

- Cuando la vea... - susurró Jacob como respuesta.

Se estaban expandiendo, parados frente a la única pared libre de fuego al final del cuarto. Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, Carlisle y Esme, Vladimir y Stefan. El fuego a ambos lados de ellos jugaba haciendo horribles sombras en el cuarto, luz y sombra en todo el lugar. Estaba caliente, muy caliente, tanto que Jacob podía sentir el sudor en su frente. Leah se alejó de él, dándole espacio suficiente para cuando su cuerpo se transformara en lobo.

Jacob volvió su cabeza y observó a los otros.

Todos estaban sujetos el uno al otro. Sus labios se movían demasiado rápido como para que él pudiera entender las palabras que decían...

Sólo Vladimir y Stefan parecían ajenos a toda la escena. Parados uno junto a otro, pero sin decir nada, simplemente mirando las puertas dobles frente a ellos.

Volvió su mirada hacia Edward y Bella. Sus brazos estaban en la cintura del otro, la cara de Edward enterrada en el cabello oscuro de ella.

Jacob podía oír los susurros en la voz de Bella y las palabras de Edward en respuesta, pero no tenía ni idea de que estaban diciendo.

- Ahora - dijo Edward de repente, separándose del abrazo de Bella.

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, separándose y volviéndose para mirar las puertas dobles al final del enorme salón.

Las puertas dobles al otro lado del cuarto súbitamente se abrieron y una línea de figuras encapuchadas se detuvo en el umbral.

Los Cullen, Vladimir y Stefan estaban inclinados sobre ellos mismos, listos para saltar.

- Aro - murmuró Edward al escuchar los pensamientos del viejo vampiro. Estiro su mano para apretar la de Bella, pero no apartó los ojos de las figuras encapuchadas delante de él.

La primera línea de cinco caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto, seguidos de otros cinco y otros... Jacob contó treinta en total. Túnicas negras como la noche, con las capuchas levantadas para cubrir sus rostros. La fuerte treintena que era la guardia se paro en un semicírculo informal y luego se separaron lentamente.

Cayo y Marco entraron, resplandecientes en sus vestimentas oscuras. Dos mujeres altas los siguieron de cerca, vistiendo ropa gris claro, con las capuchas abajo para mostrar rostros tranquilos y hermosos, y los ojos clavados en el piso.

Aro entro después.

Flotó hacia el cuarto y se paró frente a los guardias, entre Marco y Cayo. Vestía una vestimienta similar a la de sus hermanos, pero su rostro no estaba crispado en una expresión desdeñosa como el de Cayo, o tenía una expresión vacía, como Marco. Aro lucía calmado, pero sus ojos ardían desde el interior.

- Bienvenidos - dijo con simpleza, su voz era como de un barítono profundo.

Gruñidos bajos y sonidos despectivos escaparon de los labios de los Cullen. Hizo que a Jacob le diera un escalofrío y por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Leah se tensaba.

Aro dio un paso hacia delante, sus ojos fijos en Edward mientras se paraba a mitad de la pequeña línea.

- ¿Han estado bebiendo? - la voz de Aro seguía siendo profunda, pero con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Los ojos de los Cullen habían cambiado hasta ser de un profundo color borgoña después de la sangre que bebieron la noche anterior. Jacob miro de soslayo a Edward, siguiendo la mirada de Aro y se dio cuenta de que el color borgoña ahora era de un brillante rojo escarlata.

- ¿Dónde está ella? - dijo Edward, las palabras ahogadas entre los gruñidos.

Las cejas de Aro se alzaron, y Jacob reprimió la necesidad de transformarse mientras veía la reacción divertida del viejo vampiro.

_Aún no. Espera._ Se dijo Jacob a si mismo. Cerró los puños con fuerza ante el deseo de desgarrar.

- Si por 'ella' quieres decir... - comezó Aro.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi_ hija_?! - gritó Bella.

Las cejas de Aro bajaron, y sus ojos se volvieron rendijas mientras su mirada se volvía hacia Bella.

- Concéntrate - susurró Edward en voz muy baja, pero Jacob estaba suficientemente cerca para oír.

El escudo de Bella estaba funcionando, como evidencia estaba el hecho de que seguían de pie, pero estaba muy influenciada por sus emociones. Tendría que concentrarse.

- La hemos cuidado bien, te lo puedo asegurar - dijo Aro con simpleza.

_Espera_... se advirtió Jacob a si mismo, mientras sentía el calor crecer desde su interior.

Bella gruñó, un temblor amenazante que se formaba desde dentro.

- ¿De verdad quieren que Renesmee sea testigo de esto? - Aro alzó una mano leve como pluma hacia la guardia detrás de él.

- ¿Dónde está ella? - las palabras de Bella se ahogaron entre gruñidos.

Aro inclinó su cabeza levemente. - No van a salir de esta. Lo saben. - asintió una vez hacia Edward quien cerró las manos en puños como respuesta. - Isabella es su única defensa. La mataremos y después todo habrá terminado.

Bella ni siquiera se inmutó ante el tono casual de su voz, los ruidos sordos que emitían siguieron imperturbables.

- Les estoy ofreciendo salvación... si se fueran ahora. - dijo Aro simplemente.

- No sin Renesmee - replicó Carlisle esta vez, increíblemente calmado.

- Pensé que dirían eso - replicó Aro igual de tranquilo.

- Si la lastimaron... - la voz de Rosalie era cortante.

Aro no se molestó en mirarla. - No tenemos intención de lastimarla.

- Si ustedes... - comenzó Rosalie de nuevo, pero Aro descarto sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano.

- Veánlo por ustedes mismos - su cabeza asintió y la guardia detrás de él se separo una vez más.

El olor de repente lo golpeó, como un puñetazo en el estómago. Lilas, césped, mañana y Renesmee...

Al principio sólo pudieron ver la coronilla de una cabeza roja.

Esta mujer alta, vestida en un ropaje apretado y con un corsé emergió, sus manos enlazadas en los hombros de Renesmee.

Jacob dio un paso hacia delante, pero el gruñido de advertencia de Edward lo detuvo.

Estaba vestida de negro. Jeans negros y ajustados, botas negras y una playera negra. Su cabello cobrizo caía en cascada por sus hombros y había un tinte rosado en sus mejillas por el calor del fuego.

Abrió la boca, listo para llamarla pero sus ojos lo detuvieron.

Un profundo color chocolate, pero estaban desenfocados.

Los observó a todos, esos ojos tan imposiblemente profundos se posaron en cada rostro a la vez, pero sin ningún cambio.

Observó fijamente a Jacob y él sintió su corazón encogerse mientras su mirada vagaba de él a la forma lobuna de Leah...

- ¿Ness? - susurró su nombre y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en él, pero sin ninguna chispa de reconocimiento en ellos.

Vio las manos de la vampira pelirroja apretar más fuerte mientras descansaban sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho Chelsea? - Carlisle dijo lo que todos se habrían estado preguntando.

Chelsea miró a Aro quien no se volvió para devolverle la mirada, demasiado interesado en ver los rostros abrumados de los Cullen al ver a su hija.

- Alec la ha estado sedando - replicó Edward, con la voz apretada - Está muy débil...

- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Carlisle a su hijo, pero los ojos de Edward no abandonaron a su hija.

- Ella no... - Edward se ahogó con las palabras que murieron en sus labios. Tomó aire profundamente, sus ojos fijos en Renesmee. - Ella no reconoce... - comenzó de nuevo Edward, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Cariño? - la palabra escapó de los labios temblorosos de Bella. Había una extraña mezcla de ternura, esperanza y ansiedad... todas las complicaciones de una palabra que sólo podría ser completa para una madre que busca a su hija.

Renesmee se quedó mirándola, sin verla, como si estuviera mirando a un extraño.

- ¿Renesmee? ¿cariño? - Bella lo intentó de nuevo. La esperanza y la ternura se habían ido. Ahora estaba suplicando.

Edward estiro su mano, sujetando con fuerza a Bella por el brazo. Ella se había movido inconscientemente hacia delante, hacia Renesmee.

- ¡No! - siseó Edward en voz baja.

Bella forcejeó contra él y Jacob vio las manos de Edward hacer presión con más fuerza, dejando marcas en su piel de mármol.

- No, Bella... - continuó siseando.

Pero el cuerpo de Bella se estaba moviendo como la aguja de una brújula, buscando el norte. Siendo arrastrada hacia su hija.

No había fuerza en la Tierra que la pudiera tener lejos de Renesmee. Jacob reconoció la sensación, estaba sintiendo los efectos de la cercanía de Renesmee él mismo...

Pero Bella era su escudo. Ella necesitaba concentrarse, o de lo contrario la batalla ya estaba perdida. No podían tener una maldita esperanza si no tenían a Bella.

- Concéntrate... - ahora era Edward el que forcejeaba, con su otra mano jaló a Bella y le dio la vuelta, forzándola a mirarlo. Pero sus ojos continuaban vagando hacia el otro lado del salón, hacia Renesmee quien miraba toda la escena con una mirada de frío desapego.

- Por favor, Bella. Te necesitamos para... - pero antes de que Edward pudiera decir más, un grito que desgarraba resonó en todo el enorme salón. Helaba la sangre, al menos para aquellos en el cuarto que tenían pulso.

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon con horror y sus manos cayeron a sus lados.

Bella cayó al piso hecha un ovillo en agonía. Se encorvaba y pateaba, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, presionando sus palmas contra sus sienes.

Los gritos continuaban. Altos y dolorosos. Era, había algo casi animal en su intensidad...

De repente Edward se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas al lado de Bella, tratando de poner sus manos en las de ella.

No serviría de nada.

- ¡Détente! - rugió de pronto Edward, brincando para ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Jasper y Emmett lo tuvieron sujeto antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de correr hacia el otro lado del salón.

Jacob seguía mirando a Bella, hecha ovillo en el suelo a los pies de Edward. Aunque eventualmente, Jacob alzó su mirada y siguió los ojos de Edward hacia el lado opuesto del salón, donde una dulce risita provenía de una figura encapuchada y de corta estatura.

La capucha de la figura cayó repentinamente para mostrar un rostro redondo y labios perfectos que estaban vueltos en una sonrisa serena.

- ¡Basta! - rugió Edward y la risa de la niña se elevó una octava, mezclada con los gritos estrangulados de Bella.

Nadie se movió.

Su escudo ya no estaba pero la guardia Vulturi seguía quieta.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Jacob.

No necesitaban darse prisa. Los Vulturi sabían que Bella era su única arma de verdad y ahora que se habían ocupado de ella... no había ninguna necesidad de apresurarse.

Mezclada con los gritos desgarradores de Bella vino el fuerte ruido de Jacob al entrar en fase.

_Oh Dios. Oh Dios..._

Los pensamientos de Leah sonaron en su cabeza...

**---  
TBC **

**Misa Black**

**Tsk, tsk, tsk, si alguien además de mi aborrece a Jane que diga 'yo'. Ok, este lo comencé a traducir ayer, pero ya era de madrugada así que lo dejé. Y oí casi me olvide de él porque me puse a descargar música en el cel xD y luego me la pasé leyendo lo que me falta de Midnight Sun y sigo sin acabar - exijo el libro ya, es tremendamente bueno - y me puse a comentar con una amiga la peli, a intentar a entender las diferentes posturas al respecto. Ya me dirán luego.**

**Ok alguien pregunto sobre quien está narrando esto, bueno, es tercera persona en general pero, como que según el capítulo se enfoca más en como lo ven Jacob o Nessie, como que van alternando los POV. **

**Y mi teoría para que Bella haya caído al suelo de ese modo, atacada por Jane, es que está demasiado emocional, muy sensible ante la falta de reconocimiento de su hija, y quizás eso volvió su escudo vulnerable. Es sólo una teoría. **

**Ahora que se acerca diciembre tengo motivos para traumarme, porque se me viene la cantidad de cumples encima e.e, mis amigas y mis padres, y aunque el día en que vine al mundo también se me viene encima a ese no le doy importancia, es un día más en el calendario, punto. Y Navidad, y lamentó tanto que se haya vuelto una época tan comercial. Es horrible. Lo único bueno es que ese día tambien cumple años Stephenie so... a celebrar xD. **

**Y nos confirmaron Luna Nueva, gracias al cielo, ya había dicho eso? creo que quien sabe, mi memoria no es buena. Aunque el 2010 se ve horriblemente lejano. **

**Y, necesito inspiración urgente, tengo dos fics encima, son 2 retos y tengo la mente en blanco, es horrible que las musas hayan huído de mí. Para colmo de males oí una canción que quiere inspirarme para un fic pero no puedo darme esos lujos cuando tengo tanto trabajo atrasado, incluídos mis deberes de ruso.** _Observa con terror la creciente montaña de hojas_**.**

**Y quiero, quiero, quiero, un fic Nahuel/Nessie lleno de Jacob/Leah, ya lo pedí pero nadie me pela u.u; quizás sirva mejor si me pongo de hacendosa y hago, o intento hacer algo... y saben que es lo peor?? Alguien pidió un Carlisle/Bella y ya me descubrí a mi misma pensando en esa pareja. Soy tan fácilmente traumable en ese aspecto y ay wey, puro choro el mío perdón, maldita nota de autor kilométrica, pero necesitaba el desahogo. Lo siento mucho.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

- Déjala ir

Jane no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que la había escuchado.

- Suéltala.

Los gritos de Bella continuaron. Jane siguió riéndose.

- Dije... - Renesmee se volvió para mirar a Jane, safándose del agarre de Chelsea. El rostro redondo de Jane estaba completamente absorbido por la escena delante de ella, - ... que la sueltes. - terminó Renesmee, sus palabras sonaban en voz baja, pero fueron dichas a través de sus dientes cerrados.

Bella continuó gritando.

Renesmee cerró los ojos y en un momento había silencio en el enorme salón.

Un momento pasó y entonces escuchó la respiración jadeante de Bella... y entonces, los gritos continuaron... más fuerte, más cerca.

- ¿Qué... ? - alguien a su lado hablo, pero Renesmee no supo quién, y no abrió los ojos para averiguarlo.

Era un sonido desgarrador, que venía desde dentro... era terriblemente agudo y alto, y sonaba como si perteneciera a un niño.

Fue entonces cuando Renesmee abrió los ojos y los bajó para ver la forma torcida de Jane. La pesada y negra capa de la niña estaba envuelta de forma extraña alrededor de su cuerpo que seguía peleando, sus piernas soltaban patadas, sacudía los brazos de forma salvaje...

De repente la niña dejó de patear. Se detuvo de pronto. Parecía que su cuerpo se hundía más en el suelo y lo único que permanecía de sus convulsiones fue el pequeño movimiento de su pierna derecha.

Y entonces los ojos desorbitados de Jane se abrieron y miraron el rostro calmado de Renesmee.

- Házlo de nuevo y terminaré contigo ¿entendiste? - la voz de Renesmee estaba completamente tranquila.

Jane no hizo ningún movimiento físico.

Renesmee se dobló sobre si misma por un momento, sintiendo la tortura dirigida a ella. Pro también lo vio. Pudo ver los pensamientos de Jane mientras trabajaban su magia maligna. Y eso era todo lo que eran... pensamientos. Jane te hacía creer que estabas sufriendo, encendiendo las terminaciones nerviosas de tu cuerpo y disparaba la vívida sensación de la angustia física. Como si encendiera un switch, Jane podía engañar al cuerpo haciéndolo creer que estaba siendo separado miembro por miembro. Pero sólo era eso. Un engaño. Renesmee pudo ver mientras Jane trabajaba su poder... pudo ver lo que Jane veía mientras manipulaba al cuerpo en una tortura. Y una vez que Renesmee lo vió, fue fácil voltear el espejo...

De repente Jane estaba pateando de nuevo y otro chilldo algo y desgarrador escapó de los pulmones de la niña.

Renesmee, de nuevo con calma, se puso de rodillas y sostuvo con firmeza la cabeza de la niña entre sus manos. Sus palmas estaban en las sienes de la niña, inclinó la cabeza para que su cara estuviera encima de los ojos de la niña.

Renesmee bajó el dolor, manteniéndolo como si fuera un dolor pulsante por el cuerpo de Jane.

- Tienes tu última oportunidad... - susurró Renesmee.

Soltó su agarre y la cabeza de Jane hizo un asentimiento muy débil.

Renesmee asintió a su vez y lentamente se puso de pie.

Todo mundo la estaba mirando.

El salón estaba completamente en silencio.

_Mata a Chelsea._

La cabeza de Renesmee se volvió para mirar a la familia Cullen, que estaban bastante lejos de donde estaba ella, mientras permanecían parados al otro lado del salón. Cada uno de ellos estaba quieto como una estatua, mirándola.

_Mátala._

Los ojos de Renesmee se posaron en Edward por un momento, y entonces se volvió sobre sus talones y arremetió contra la vampira pelirroja que estaba parada detrás de ella.

Chelsea trastabilló hacia atrás, pero había sido tomada por sorpresa y cayó al suelo con Renesmee encima de ella. Las manos de Renesmee se enterraron en el cabello rojo, hundiendo las uñas dentro del cráneo. Alzó la cabeza y con un sonoro _thump_, la estampó una vez contra las frías piedras grises.

Cuando alzó la cabeza de nuevo, sintió el cuerpo de Chelsea moverse bajo el suyo, y de inmediato Renesmee jaló la cabeza para volver a estamparla con un sonido terrible contra el suelo de piedra. Esta vez, sus dedos sintieron el hueso destrozado, donde ahora se habían hundido dentro de una masa esponjosa. El cuerpo de Chelsea se movió.

En un momento Renesmee había brincado del cuerpo. Puso sus manos debajo de las axilas de Chelsea y procedió a arrastrar el cádaver que se seguía retorciendo... arrastrándolo hacia el fuego, donde las llamas naranjas lamían las piedras. Renesmee puso el cuerpo de Chelsea horizontalmente al fuego, luego se hizo hacia atrás, hacia el costado de Chelsea y procedió a girarlo, hacia las llamas... mientras lo hacía, sintió la mano de la mujer estirarse y agarrar su brazo, los dedos largos y delgados clavándose en su piel. Renesmee cayó de lado y mientras caía sacudió su pierna, su bota con tacón se enterró con fuerza dentro de la pantorrilla de Chelsea.

Un último empujón y el cuerpo de Chelsea fue tragado por las llamas. Renemsee observó mientras la mujer repentinamente se sentaba de golpe, y luego hacía un movimiento como si planeara brincar... antes de emitir un grito inútil, estrangulado, y sucumbir ante el fuego.

Renesmee, que seguía sentada en silencio junto al fuego, de repente se preguntó porque nadie había hecho nada para detenerla. Acababa de matar brutalmente a uno de los vampiros más importantes de la guardia de los Vulturi. ¿Por qué nadie había acudido al rescate de Chelsea...?

Fue entonces cuando Renesmee escuchó los sonidos a su alrededor. Había estado tan ensimismada en su despiadado ataque que no se había dado cuenta.

Ahora, se dio vuelta lentamente, y vio la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Había comenzado.

**---  
TBC**

**Misa Black**

**No estaba segura de actualizar hoy, pero pensé, al menos con este fic, este sería el último capítulo que publicaría con mi edad actual, así que... ¿por qué no? Y aquí estamos, con esto que apuesto a que nadie vio venir. Ness es súper fuerte, al menos en el fic, y eso ya es bastante.**

**Creo que no voy a actualizar sino hasta que juntemos 135 reviews. Alguien se debe poner las pilas y de todos modos mis retos me siguen esperando, a ver si puedo hacer algo decente. Y también tengo tarea... bueno, ni modo. Ya veremos como se portan ustedes.**

**Quizás, cuando traduzca el siguiente cap, les interese tener un kleenex cerca, al menos a alguien, quizás, le haga falta.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

Todo ocurrió en un segundo, en cámara lenta.

Nadie se movió mientras la pequeña vamira pateaba y yacía en el suelo a los pies de Renesmee. La guardia Vulturi no se movió ni una pulgada. Aro ni siquiera estaba mirando mientras la niña convulsionaba en el suelo a sus pies, los ojos de los viejos vampiros estuvieron pegados a Renesmee todo el tiempo.

- ¡Vuelve a usarlo Bella, ahora!

Jacob volvió su cabeza y vio que Bella estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Edward, con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Jacob no sintió ningún cambio en el aire que lo rodeaba, pero a juzgar por la expresión de dolorosa concentración en el rostro de Bella, su escudo se había activado de nuevo.

- Edward, ¿qué está...? - comenzó Carlisle.

La cabeza de Jacob se dirigió con rudeza a la escena enfrente de ellos. Renesmee estaba ahora de rodillas en el suelo, su rostro a poca distancia del montón encapuchado en el suelo.

No podían escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, estaban demasiado lejos. Jacob la pudo ver moviendo los labios...

- ¡No lo sé! - siseó Edward.

Jacob giró su cabeza hacia él de nuevo, Edward y Bella estaban ya de pie, la cabeza de Bella descansando en su hombro, en busca de apoyo. Edward tenía una mano apoyada protectoramente en su espalda, pero sus ojos estaban aún clavados al otro lado del cuarto, mirando a su hija.

- Me pregunto... - susurró Edward.

Jacob continuó moviendo su enorme cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando de Edward a Renesmee y de nuevo.

_'¿Qué está pasando?'_ escuchó a Leah susurrar.

_'No lo...'_ comenzó Jacob, pero se quedó muy absorto ante la escena frente a él como para terminar el pensamiento.

Cuando se volvió para mirar a Renesmee, por un segundo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward.

Jacob dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido de pregunta, pero entonces era muy tarde.

Volvió a mirar, pero Renesmee ya no estaba.

Todo se movió en cámara lenta entonces.

Del otro lado, en la extensa expansión de piedra gris vieron el lado de los Vulturi con una silenciosa estupefacción mientras Marco se volvía hacia Aro, con la boca muy abierta, y se iba hacia la garganta de su cuello.

Todo ocurrió de pronto.

Hubo un borrón de movimiento en los dos lado y de repente las piernas de Jacob lo estaban arrastrando hacia delante.

_'Esto es, esto es...'_ No supo si fueron sus pensamientos o los de Leah.

Se encontraron en el medio. El choque de cuerpos repentinamente envolviéndose en uno sólo, las líneas borrosas.

No podía ver a Renesmee. Sus ojos siguieron buscando por ella aún mientras embestía y golpeaba, su enorme mandíbula cerrándose sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance.

No podía encontrarla. Había demasiados cuerpos, sombras desde el fuego bailaban en las paredes y enfrente de él se arremolinaban masas de capas negras por todos lados.

No estaba Renesmee.

Se siguió moviendo, abalanzándose, dando pasos de costado y atacando. Su mandíbula siguió encontrando mármol, y mordiéndolo con ferocidad.

_'¡Detrás de ti!'_

Jacob se dio la vuelta y empujó su enorme forma contra la figura, derribándola hacia el suelo donde Leah estaba esperando para saltar. Escuchó el abrasador sonido de la carne rasgada.

Giró su cabeza una vez más.

No estaba Renesmee.

En medio de las figuras que luchaban, pensó que había visto a Edward y a Bella, aún hacia otro lado. Bella estaba parada derecha, detrás de Edward.

Un cuerpo se movió en frente de mí y Jacob lo mordió, luego se arrastró hacia delante, para tener un mejor vistazo.

Edward estaba acechando delante de Bella, protegiéndola mientras ella mantenía su escudo.

_'¡Jacob!'_

Muy tarde, alguien se estrelló contra él, y giró con él entre las piedras.

Un agarre de mármol lo tuvo sujeto y él aulló.

_'¡Resiste!'_ escuchó gritar a Leah.

Un frío y enfermizo aliento dulce cosquielló en sus fosas nasales y sintió las oleadas de un escupitajo bañar su cara.

Un siseó bajo vino desde la pesada piedra que estaba arriba de él y Jacob forcejeó contra el frío.

De repente el peso se había quitado.

Jacob dejo escapar un jadeo mezclado con un grito de alivio y luego se volvió a poner en cuatro patas.

Justo a tiempo para ver que había sido uno de los de la guardia Vulturi quien lo había salvado.

_'¿Qué demonios?'_ pensó Leah momentáneamente antes de distraerse y volver hacia el calor de la batalla.

Había sido una figura encapuchada la que había inmovilizado a Jacob, y otra figura de capa negra quien lo había salvado.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Jacob saltó hacia delante, siguiendo a Leah de vuelta a la batalla, donde tomó nota de sus alrededores.

Veía a los Cullen por momentos. Flashazos de ellos entre los que luchaban. Y entonces, cada tanto, se daba cuenta de que había vampiros usando capas negras que se estaban volviendo contra los otros.

Y aún así sus ojos no podían encontrarla.

No estaba Renesmee.

¿En dónde se encontraba?

Unas manos de repente se enterraron en su espalda y él se dio la vuelta, los dientes expuestos mientras emitía un profundo y retumbante gruñido.

Jacob cerró la boca de un chasquido pero el vampiro fue rápido y dio un paso de lado, fuera de su alcance.

Jacob se movió hacia delante, y el vampiro no tuvo más opción que hacerse para atrás.

Lo mejor que pudo, Jacob le dio una sonrisa de lobo, mientras veía la mirada de horror que se extendía por la cara del vampiro mientras presionaba su espalda contra la pared de piedra. Arrinconado.

_'¡Te tengo!'_ pensó Jacob triunfante.

Y entonces otro pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, uno que no era suyo.

Olvidando su presa arrinconada, Jacob giró su enorme cabeza a tiempo para ver a Leah caer hacia un lado. Hizo un movimiento para levantarmse pero un vampiro muy fuerte tenía un pie puesto sobre su cuello y ella estaba siendo forzada a quedarse quieta. Mientras, otro vampiro igualmente fuerte, con cabello negro, se arrodillaba a su lado y bajaba su cabeza hacia el pelaje gris, con la boca muy abierta...

Algo se enterró en el cuello de Jacob y él trastabilló, sacudiendo al vampiro del cual se había olvidado.

Arrojó una pata y el vampiro colapsó ante él, sin ser capaz de emitir un grito mientras la mandíbula de Jacob desgarraba su garganta.

Y entonces estaba saltando sobre cuerpos que luchaban, gateando sobre su vientre para alcanzar a Leah. Había reconocido a los dos vampiros. Guardias. Felix y Santiago.

Los cuerpos se separaron y tuvo un vistazo de los dos enormes vampiros mientras se alejaban, y Leah, un mustio montón de pelo en el suelo.

Brincó hacia delante y estaba a su lado. Los cuerpos siguieron moviéndose y peleando a su alrededor y él dejo escapar un tembloroso suspiro de alivio mientras Leah emitía un rápido aullido caundo el pie de alguien accidentalmente se enredo con su cola. Al menos no estaba muerta.

Jacob se coloco detrás de ella y puso su boca en el resquicio de su cuello, arrastrándola hacia la pared sin fuego.

Lejos del calor de la batalla, se puso enfrente de ella por si necesitaba escudar su cuerpo en caso de que algo ocurriera.

No estaba muerta, pero tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones.

El pelaje gris de su estómago era un revoltijo pegajoso y rojo.

Inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer la sangre seca.

_'No'_

Se detuvo y alzó la cara para ver los enormes, brillantes y lobunos ojos de Leah en él.

_'El veneno'._ Explicó ella y él giro la cabeza hacia atrás.

_'Nunca debí haberte dejado venir'_ dijo con voz tranquila.

Sus pensamientos sonaban cansados y no pudo darle a su comentario la emoción adecuada. _'Como si hubieras podido detenerme...'_

_'¿Qué le diré a Seth?'_ la voz de Jacob se detuvo en el nombre. _'¿Y a Sue...?'_

La cabeza enorme de Leah giró hacia un lado, jadeó y Jacob pudo sentir el empuje bajo el cual ella estaba.

_'¡No, Leah!'_ le advirtió mientras la sentía irse.

_'Lo siento, Jake.'_ Susurró.

_'Tonta, estúpida, necia...'_ comenzó, pero en vez de eso se detuvo para escuchar su respiración cada vez más pesada. Estaban alejados.

De repente ella cambió. No fue el sonido de siempre, de desgarre, simplemente se derritió de nuevo en su forma humana. Su enorme forma de lobo lentamente se volvió piel, y las duras líneas de su mandíbula se volvieron labios rojos.

Jacob tuvo que concentrarse con fuerza contra la adrenalina que empujaba en sus venas para hacer lo mismo.

Yacía delante de él, desnuda y bañada en un sudor frío. Las marcas de dientes eran ya un moretón negro al lado de su estómago. Jacob estiró una mano temblorosa y tocó el punto de la marca de mordida y Leah se convulsionó de dolor.

"Dios, lo siento..." comenzó.

Se inclinó más hacia ella y vio que no era un moretón en absoluto. Desde cada marquita podía trazar una vena negra saliente... y estaba creciendo. Veneno. El veneno se estaba esparciendo y muy rápido.

"Leah..." susurró.

Ella estiro su mano para tomar la de él, que estaba suspendida sobre su herida.

"Jacob..." susurró en respuesta, y él se inclinó más cerca de su cabeza para escuchar sus palabras.

Ella no dijo nada. Sus labios encontraron los de él en un beso amable.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que él retrocediera para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Eras mío, pero yo no era tuya..." susurró ella, explicándole.

Explicando todo. El porque ella había venido a Italia. Aún más atrás, porque ella se había unido a su extraña manada en primer lugar. Le había dicho que simplemente "tenía que hacerlo", y él había pensado que tenía que ver con Seth. O quizás porque ella no podía seguir más junto a Sam. Estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. Ella había tenido que, porque estaba atada a él... del mismo modo en que él estaba atado a Renesmee. ¿Había sido su amor por Nessie lo que le había impedido darse cuenta de quien era la imprimación de Leah?

Ella vio el flashazo de comprensión en sus ojos y forzó una sonrisa en sus ahora blancos labios. "Está bien" susurró y él vio su pecho hundirse.

"Leah, no, tú vas a estar bien..." mientras dijo estás palabras ella dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso y entonces cesó. Sus ojos ya no veían. Abiertos, pero ciegos. Su mano cayó sin vida en la de él.

"¡Leah!"

Su nombre salió en un grito estrangulado. Apretó su mano una vez más y luego escuchó el sonido. La adrenalina bombeó más rápido y estaba en cuatro patas de nuevo, emitiendo un profundo gruñido.

Lo vio en algún lugar enmedio de la refriega, el cabello oscuro en la cabeza de Felix que se asomaba en medio de la lucha.

Jacob no vio a nadie más. Brinco hacia la masa de cuerpos que arremetían, golpeaban y atacaban y sus mandíbulas se cerraron en el torso de Felix. Sacudió la cabeza y sintió los huesos quebrarse en su mandíbula. A regañadientes abrió la boca y los pedazos cayeron. Quería ir por la cabeza de Felix, pero sus ojos vieron a Santiago quien se preparaba para abalanzarse, hacia Jacob.

Jacob brincó hacia delante al mismo tiempo que Santiago.

Sus enormes patas estaban sobre el pecho del enorme vampiro y Jacob pudo sentir el cuerpo debajo de él, decaer.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y cerró su mandíbula alrededor de la cabeza del chupasangres, sus dientes enterrándose dentro de la cuenca del ojo.

**---  
TBC**

**Misa Black**

**Que lindas, y ya ven que no son las únicas, dije que actualizaría con el review 135 y lo he cumplido. Ahora, que tal si subimos la meta a 150 y no me digan que no se puede.**

**Bueno, ¿alguien además de mí necesito el kleenex? Sentí horrible la muerte de Leah y especialmente porque estaba traduciendo el fic oyendo** _'Teardrops on my guitar'_** de Taylor Swift, y es que esa canción parece hecha para Leah. Eso me traumo mucho.**

**Gracias a: black . bella, Nessie.V y Vicky-Wolf por sus felicitaciones. Pues sí, el sábado cumplí 19 años y a pesar de que no quería que me dieran nada me ignoraron como a Bella. Jeje, entre otras cosas me dieron el soundtrack de la película así que... no me voy a quejar. ME alegra porque aparte veo que se molestan en leer mis tonterías. n.n**

**No estoy segura de en que otros caps necesiten kleenex, pero tengan la caja a la mano. Sé que van a llorar, o quizás no, pero sí se van a traumar, lo presiento. Además al fic no le queda mucho, este es el cap. 17 de 24... así que... **

**Antes que lo olvide, alguien me puede recomendar una canción para Jake/Nessie??? En mi fic de parejas utilizo una canción para cada una, pero ahora no he tenido tiempo de ver mi playlist, una ayudita no me vendría mal.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización y ya saben. 150, oh vamos, sé que pueden. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

Su cuerpo continuó moviéndose.

Arremetiendo. Abalanzándose. Mordiendo. Atrapando. Empujando. Girando.

Se siguió moviendo. Sus miembros se sentían pesados, su mandíbula continuaba floja y podía sentir el cansancio deslizándose. Aunque peor que el dolor en su cuerpo era el vacío en sus pensamientos. Leah se había ido. Leah se había ido. Estaba muerta. No había más voces en su cabeza excepto la suya. La soledad que se sentía era increíble. mientras peleaba, aún mientras se esforzaba en seguirse moviendo, esa pérdida seguía en el fondo de su mente, royendo.

Su mandíbula se cerró en torno a una pierna. Todos carecían de rostro, ¿a cuántos había matado? ¿Estaban muertos? ¿Habían tenido razón Edward y Carlisle? ¿No necesitaba quemar los cuerpos?

La mayoría de las masas que aún se movían era miembros. Sangrantes y con tics, algunos se movían y otros se arrastraban como insectos.

Observó al vampiro que estaba frente a él. Quieto. Como mármol. Muerto. Habían tenido razón.

¿Pero a cuántos había matado? No a los suficientes.

_Sigue moviéndote._ Pensó. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Sigue moviéndote!_

Algo atrajo su atención.

Justo al otro lado del cuarto...

Un flashazo de zafiro.

Rosalie.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza y hundió los dientes en un torso que se convulsionaba, pero mantuvo los ojos en Rosalie, fácil de identificar entre las capas negras por el súeter color zafiro que tenía.

Su cabeza se alzó mientras miraba. Estaba muy lejos para hacer algo así que observó.

Demetri. Jacob lo reconoció. Rosalie no se dio cuenta de que él estaba detrás de ella.

Estaba observando a Emmett desgarrar un miembro con los dientes. Estaba parada a su lado lista para arremeter contra cualquiera que tomara ventaja de su posición en cuclillas, de espaldas a la pelea.

Estaba protegiendo a Emmett, pero nadie la estaba protegiendo a ella.

Jacob dejo escapar un aullido alto, pero Rosalie no le hizo caso mientras una de las manos de Demetri se enroscaba en su cuello, el otro brazo rodeando su cintura.

Sólo Esme volvió la cabeza al aullido de Jacob y siguió su mirada.

- ¡ROSE! - gritó Esme.

La cabeza de Emmett se levantó de golpe, justo a tiempo para ver a Demetri girar su cuerpo... el torso hacia un lado, la cabeza hacia el otro.

La hermosa cabeza ovalada de Rosalie descansaba sobre su hombro, el cuello mustio y los ojos abiertos y fijos.

Jacob pudo sentir el gruñido de Emmett a pesar de lo lejos... había vibrado por su propio cuerpo.

Demetri fue más rápido. Aún sujetando el cuerpo laxo de Rosalie saltó hacia atrás. Un salto gigantesco, o eso pareció, y Emmett sujeto el aire donde antes ambos habían estado parados.

Esme ahora estaba corriendo, Jacob podía verla, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en Demetri...

De repente la mano de Rosalie se cerró en un puño. Sus ojos aún muy abiertos, su cabeza horriblemente lisiada.

Jacob pudo ver su cuerpo flexionarse. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría voltear, safarse del agarre de Demetri y...

Pudo escucharlo de nuevo. Dientes sobre el hueso. Desgarrando la carne. La boca de Demetrí de clavó sobre su cuello expuesto y luego se jaló hacia atrás, cubierta de rojo.

- ¡NO!

La enorme forma de Emmett colapsó contra el suelo.

Demetri simplemente se había vuelto y había colocado el cuerpo de Rosalie en las llamas de la fogata más próxima a él. Y entonces... su rostro se giró alrededor para mirar la forma destrozada de Emmett.

Algo siseo detrás de Jacob.

La última cosa que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro fue a Esme parada frente a la forma encorvada de Emmett. Esme, su cuerpo actuando como escudo para proteger a Emmett del avance de Demetri...

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

_La negrura cubrió todo._

_Los sonidos de la pelea._

_Rayitos de luz en sus ojos, bailando por su cráneo._

_Negro._

- ¡JACOB!

_¿Estaba Leah por ahí?_

_Fragmentos de luz penetraron su mente y dolían._

_Estaba en todos lados. _

_Oscuridad como tinta._

- ¡JACOB!

_La oscuridad se aferraba a él._

_Lo sofocaba._

- ¡JACOB!

_Lo jalaba hacia abajo._

_Y más abajo todavía._

- ¡JACOB!

**---  
TBC**

**No puedo creer que me hayan hecho eso. Leí 15 reviews más y aquí estoy, y sepan que me estoy volando las reglas por ustedes, he estado enferma así que en teoría no debería estar aquí. Así que quizás me castiguen. Todo depende de que tan rápido me atrapen.**

**- Little Innonce, créeme que te entiendo y no pido reviews para fastidiarlos ni nada de eso, sólo lo hago para llevar un control en las actualizaciones (por más patético que suene eso) **

**Pues, creo que los kleenex están a la orden del día ¿no? tsk pobre Rose, les juro que desde Eclipse me cayó bien. Es triste que haya muerto, inche Demetri, bien, quizás no le lloren mucho a ella pero... piensen en Emmett, poor thing :'(**

**Y pues la próxima semana no creo poder actualizar, el miércoles es Nochebuena, o sea imposible, si acaso andaré por acá subiendo algo que tengo que subir, aunque no he escrito nada. Y el jueves, bueno, no lo creo. **

**Realmente me gustaría que el fic llegara a más de 200 reviews... hagan las cuentas. Y ahora me voy o me castigan xD.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

Renesmee se levantó lentamente.

Contempló la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Los cuerpos eran como olas, rodando, chocando, y sumergiéndose unos en otros.

Observó el óceano de batallas frente a ella.

Sintió una oleada en la boca de su estómago.

Jacob.

Su nombre vino a ella, un bote salvavidas que le ofrecían en ese mar de confusión.

Jacob.

Lo había visto.

Él estaba ahí.

- ¡TÚ!

Una roca atacó con fuerza su costado y la dejó tumbada en el suelo.

Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de moverse, la cabeza de Cayo salió a la vista, los ojos rojos y abrasadores mirándola fijamente.

Se paró con un pie sobre su pecho, apretándola. Ella escuchó un pequeño 'pop' dentro de su pecho y de repente se encontraba jadeando en busca de aire.

El lado izquierdo de la cara de Cayo estaba marcada con una línea de sangre, ella no sabía decir si era de él.

- ¡Tú! - la volvió a acusar, presionando su pie un poco más fuerte.

Sus brazos de repente se alzaron, sus manos intentaban alcanzar y agarrar el pie que la estaba presionando. Pero él era muy fuerte, muy pesado. Y ella no podía respirar...

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho pequeña y asquerosa híbrida... ? - dijo mirándola desdeñosamente.

Ella siguió mirándolo. Un halo de luz de repente rocío su cabeza y ella escuchó otro 'pop' en su pecho.

- El tiempo ha llegado Cayo.

Ella no reconoció la voz. Todo lo que supo fue que el peso se había ido. Podía respirar.

Estaba jadeando por el aire.

- Debí saber que vendrían...

Ella escuchó el profundo gruñido de Cayo y forcejeó por sentarse.

Observó como dos figuras encapuchadas y de negro acechaban a Cayo. Sus espaldas estaban vueltas hacia ella, así que no podía ver de quien se trataba.

- Maténme, eso no les devolverá a su aquelarre... - la voz de Cayo tenía un rastro de risa.

- No - asintió una de las figuras encapuchadas, aún acechando.

- Pero dejará a _tu _aquellarre vulnerable - completó la otra figura.

- Castigo por lo que nos quitaste - dijo el primero de nuevo.

- Eso es lo que queda.

Ambas figuras encapuchadas se rieron y de pronto arremetieron hacia delante.

Las piernas de Cayo cedieron y cayó bajo el peso combinado de ambos.

Renesmee se alejó de la escena gore, usando sus brazos para arrastrarse lo más lejos que pudiera de los tres mientras el enfermizo y dulce olor de la sangré golpeaba sus fosas nasales.

Siguió arrastrándose, el fuego estaba contra su espalda, un calor del cual no podía escapar. Estaba empapada con el sudor, pero siguió arrastrándose hacia delante.

Cuerpos por todas partes. Peleando, cayendo, cuerpos empapados de sangre por doquier.

Rojizo.

Jacob.

Un flashazo de pelaje rojizo entre las capas negras.

Su enorme forma de lobo lanzada al aire, sosteniendo a Santiago al suelo.

Su cuello estirado, su cabeza bajada...

Jacob.

Era Jacob.

Lo vió, entre la marea de cuerpos.

Lo vió y de repente no había suficiente aire en el cuarto.

Lo vió y de repente podía respirar. Llenaba sus pulmones de bocanadas de aire, como si hubiera estado bajo el agua todo ese tiempo y ahora estuviera saliendo a la superficie.

Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

Trató de usar sus brazos para incorporarse, pero su pecho se sentía cóncavo y lleno de moretones y el esfuerzo la hizo seguir jadeando en busca de aire.

- Jacob... - trató de decir su nombre, pero salió en forma de un quejido estrangulado.

- ¡ROSE!

Esa voz, fuerte y aterrada, vibró por todo el lugar. Enorme comparada con su débil intento...

Reconoció la voz, pero no pudo alzar la cabeza para ver su origen.

De repente el suelo se sacudió desde los cimientos. Sintió las vibraciones correr por su cuerpo mientras yacía tendida en el suelo de piedra fría.

Yaciendo en el suelo, sus ojos encontraron su forma rojiza de nuevo.

Respiró y suspiró de alivio y sintió que su pecho se alzaba más fácilmente con el esfuerzo.

- Sólo dame un segundo... - hizo una mueca, intentando de nuevo de levantarse.

Mantuvo sus ojos en su enorme forma rojiza.

- Ya voy... - dijo a través de los dientes apretados, sus brazos temblorosos con el esfuerzo de alzar su propio peso.

De repente lo vio. Una capa negra como la tinta, la capucha hacia abajo, revelando los rizos dorados y los labios fruncidos.

Sus ojos ya no eran de un profundo color ámbar, como lo habían sido más temprano. Ahora, eran de un escarlata intenso. Y esos ojos abrasadores estaban sobre Jacob... acercándose rápidamente a Jacob.

- ¡JACOB! - gritó, encogiéndose ante el dolor punzante que sintió dentro.

Alec lo acechaba, su mano estirada...

Ella cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y se empujó hacia arriba. El aire salió de su cuerpo e ignoró el dolor puntante en su pecho.

Abrió los ojos, parada ahora, los había perdido en la multitud de la pelea.

- ¡JACOB! - gritó de nuevo y comenzó a arremeter hacia delante.

Peleó contra los cuerpos, jalando y quitándolos de en medio a punta de empujones.

Sus ojos seguian buscando el rojizo, buscándolo a él...

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

Buscaba con toda la fuerza que tenía...

Rojizo.

Alec lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, ella pudo ver sus ojos hacia atrás y su lengua colgando hacia un lado.

Su cuerpo entero estába débil. Alec se agazapaba sobre su forma rojiza y enorme, la boca del vampiro salivando ante la promesa de sangre.

- ¡JACOB! - Renesmee gritó su nombre.

La cabeza de Alec se volvió hacia ella y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Renesmee mientras ella corría hacia ellos.

_Mía_

Renesmee escuchó la voz de Alec, aunque él no había hablado, no habría podido escucharlo por encima de todo ese ruido de todos modos...

Los ojos de Alec clavados en ella aunque después se volvió para mirar a Jacob.

_¡Mía!_

Escuchó la voz de Alec de nuevo y supo que estaba hablando de ella.

- ¡JACOB! - gritó Renesmee de nuevo, sabiendo que era inútil. Sabía lo que era estar bajo el hechizo de Alec.

Sus pies la arrastraron hacia delante y entonces se encontró parada y quieta en frente de ellos.

Alec dejó escapar un profundo gruñido cuando ella dio un paso hacia delante. Se detuvo, y la cabeza de Alec se volvió para mirarla.

¿Por qué no podía ir por él? ¿Por qué no podía arremeter hacia delante y atacarlo?

- También lo sentiste - dijo Alec respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa.

Renesmee se encogió ante la intromisión, pero no apartó sus ojos de la cabeza de Jacob, concentrándose en las manos de Alec mientras sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en el pelaje de Jacob.

- No fui sólo yo. - Dijo Alec. Su voz había cambiado.

Estaba sujetando la cabeza de Jacob, sus dedos clavándose más profundamente, una delgada línea de sangre corría por el pulgar de Alec. Pero su voz. Estaba llena de ternura.

- También lo sentiste - dijo Alec, confirmando el sentimiento de hundimiento en el estómago de Renesmee.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y las manos de Alec repentinamente se agitaron, la cabeza de Jacob con ellas.

- ¡No! - jadeó Renesmee, mirando la cabeza de Jacob aterrizar en las piedras.

- ¡Dilo! - rugió Alec.

- ¿Qu-qué? - Renesmee acababa de decir las palabras cuando escuchó la réplica.

_¡Me quieres!_

Los labios de Alec no se estaban moviendo.

_Lo supe en el momento en que te vi en el camino._

- Esa fue Chelsea... - cortó Renesmee y las manos de Alec se movieron con rápidez tomando la cabeza de Jacob y volviéndola a estrellar contra el suelo de piedra de nuevo.

Renesmee casi se ahogó con la imágen.

- ¡No, no es cierto! - gruñó Alec.

Repentinamente, Renesmee estaba asintiendo, las lágrimas corriendo por su cara. No podía apartar los ojos del pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado bajo la cabeza de Jacob.

- Sí - susurró, y dio un paso hacia delante.

Alec no dijo nada.

- Yo también lo sentí... - apartó sus ojos con esfuerzo de la cabeza de Jacob y se forzó a regañadientes a encontrarse con la mirada ansiosa de Alec.

Estaba parada junto a la forma mustia de Jacob.

- Fuiste tan amable conmigo... - susurró, aún mirando los ojos de Alec. - ... tenía tanto miedo y fuiste tan dulce...

Acercó su mano para tocar el pelambre. Se sentía bien, sintiendo la enorme pata de Jacob.

- Sé como te sentiste... - Renesmee seguía hablando, el rostro tierno de Alec no estaba mirando sus manos.

Se aferró a la pata, sujetándola fuertemente contra su mano. No podía estar segura, pero pensó que había sentido un eco muy débil de un pulso y dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

Las manos de Alec se aflojaron.

- ... yo también lo sentí - siguió susurrando Renesmee pero apretó la pata de Jacob.

Sin apartar la vista de Alec, volvió a apretar a Jacob. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Animándolo a que despertara. Animándolo a que peleara contra la fuerza que los sujetaba.

_Eres más fuerte_, pensó para Jacob, _abre los ojos, sólo abre los ojos..._

**TBC  
Misa Alucard (decidiendo si cambiar el nick)**

**Soy una bastarda, ya lo sé (no literalmente, por supuesto, sólo en efecto) hace más de dos meses que no actualizaba el fic, lo sé, lo sé, no tengo vergüenza, pero he tenido un período complicado, se me descompuso la PC justo en Noche buena, y tardaron en arreglarla, y de todos modos sigo peleando con Internet, si piensan que miento, no los culparé por creerlo, después de todo, todo el mundo miente. **

**En fin, me siento muy apenada con ustedes u.u no sé como reparar mi falta.**

**Ah sí, bueno, sé que quizás en el universo de Steph los vampiros no sangran, pero no sé si la autora esté influenciada por True Blood (y ahí los vampiros si sangran) o sólo les haya dado más humanidad, pero me agrada eso... btw, creo que Alec es un maldito ¬¬' hacerle eso a mi Jake, pobrecito.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

_Jacob_

En la oscuridad, la escuchó llamarlo.

_Jacob_

El negro lo rodeaba, pero su voz era como un rayo de luz.

_Jacob_

Ya no estaba solo. Ella estaba ahí.

Renesmee.

_Jacob_

Todo estaría bien.

_Jacob_

Todo estaría bien.

Las paredes negras comenzaron a colapsar lentamente. Caían y caían, su visión estaba venciendo a la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos.

Todo volvió a enfocarse con dificultad. De repente estaba de nuevo en el salón de piedra, el enorme salón, el fuego quemaba todo a su alrededor, las llamas lamiendo su piel mientras el suelo de piedra, frío debajo de él, le provocaba escalofríos.

Parpadeó una vez, y movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

Renesmee.

_Ness_

Ella no podía escucharlo. No lo estaba mirando.

Sintió su mano apretar su pata, y su corazón de pronto de infló.

- Yo también lo sentí - susurró ella.

Jacob parpadeó de nuevo, pero no movió ni un músculo.

Podía sentir al chupasangre detrás de él, podía sentir su mano agarrada a su pelo.

_Jacob?_

Parpadeó, pero Renesmee no lo estaba mirando.

_Jacob, ¿puedes escucharme?_

Por un segundo pensó que era Leah, y su corazón hizo un golpeteo sordo.

_Soy yo, Ness_

El golpeteo continuó, a una velocidad galopante...

Su mente tomó control. Su mano apretó su pata de nuevo y antes de poder notar que era inútil, ya le estaba respondiendo, en silencio.

_Si. Te escuchó. Te veo, Ness..._

_No te muevas._

La voz de ella sonaba fuerte y clara en su mente.

_De acuerdo. _replicó con cautela.

- No quiero hacerte daño... - Renesmee estaba suplicando con el vampiro al cual Jacob no podía ver.

_¿Quién es?_ pensó Jacob.

_Alec. _

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse como era que ella podía responderle. En el segundo en que ese nombre escapo de sus labios, su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente contra su pecho. Su boca comenzó a salivar ante la promesa de poder morder a ese...

_Espera. Deténte, Jacob, sólo déjame..._

Ahora no la estaba escuchando. Ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Cada muscúlo en su cuerpo se tensó, listo para atacar con todo su enorme peso.

Por un momento, escuchó el rápido latido de su corazón, contando cada golpeteo... uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres, uno...

Ladeo la cabeza con rápidez, cerrando la mandíbula de un tajo contra la piel blanca, está se cerró alrededor del mármol con un crujido muy satisfactorio.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, sintió las frías manos aferrarse a los lados de su cara, sintió la carne bajo su piel desgarrarse con las afiladas uñas...

De pronto sonó un fuerte ruido de desgarro, seguido de un 'pop' bien audible.

Jacob sostuvo una piedra sin peso en su mandíbula.

Abrió los ojos y observó con satisfacción mientras Alec trataba de sujetar el punto donde antes había estado su brazo derecho.

Los ojos del vampiro brillaron de un modo intenso y profundo y de repente Alec brincó, arremetiendo su cuerpo llanamente contra la enorme forma de Jacob. La boca de Alec se había vuelto una trampa que buscaba morder, los dientes cerrandose y abriéndose salvajemente mientras trataba de alcanzar el cuello de Jacob...

Jacob seguía retrocediendo, seguía moviendo su cabeza, pero podía sentir los afilados dientes rozando contra su cuello, en cualquier momento podrían hundirse...

Por encima del ruido que hacía Alec, Jacob pudo escuchar a Renesmee...

_No te muevas, ¡deja de moverte Jacob!_

A regañadientes se rindió ante el ataque de Alec.

Y de repente, el peso de Alec se había esfumado.

Jacob saltó en un movimiento muy veloz y estuvo en cuatro patas, balancéandose sólo levemente.

Renesmee estaba agazapada a su lado, sus ojos fijos en la figura de Alec.

- ¡Hermano!

Jacob escuchó el grito agudo en algún punto detrás de él, pero no apartó los ojos de Alec mientras miraba al vampiro posicionarse en cuclillas.

_Ella es mía,_ la voz de Renesmee sonó fuerte y clara.

La vió darse la vuelta, con el rabillo del ojo.

_Ten cuidado._ Fue lo único que tuvo tiempo de pensar, antes de que Alec pataleara para ponerse en pie y volara hacia Jacob.

Alec aterrizó limpiamente frente a él y Jacob sintió el pelo de su espalda levantarse. Su labio se curvó y dejó escapar un gruñido retumbante.

- ¡Perro! - siseó Alec histéricamente.

Jacob arremetió hacia delante, ladeando la cabeza y cerrando la mandíbula en torno al torso de Alec.

Y de pronto, sus rodillas se doblaron mientras el codo de Alec chocaba contra el hueso de su hombro.

Jacob dejó escapar un pequeño aullido y aflojó su mandíbula.

Alec escapó de la trampa de acer, no sin antes propinar otro sólido golpe a la cabeza de Jacob.

Por un momento Jacob no pudo ver otra cosa que no fueran sombras.

- Ella _es _mía... - el aliento frío de Alec lamía contra la mejilla de Jacob, haciendo sus ojos llorar y su corazón golpear incansablemente.

_Grave error._ Pensó Jacob sadísticamente.

La mano de Alec se enroscó de nuevo en el pelo de Jacob, jalando su cuello hacia abajo. Y Jacob lo dejó. Incluso se balanceó un poco, y escuchó a Alec reírse en voz baja.

- ¡Perro estúpido...! - siseó Alec, las gotas de saliva golpeando la mejilla de Jacob.

Jacob dejó escapar un aullido desgarrador mientras su cuello se alzaba, cerrando los dientes alrededor de la cara de Alec y tirando hacia abajo, con fuerza.

Alec dejó escapar un quejido mientras los dientes de Jacob se hundían.

El sonido de desgarre resonó en la cabeza de Jacob mientras jalaba más.

Liberó su mandíbula y escupió, escuchando el hueso duro golpear en el suelo a sus pies.

Jacob lamió su lengua contra su boca, probando, era dulce. Muy dulce y quemaba su boca.

Alec sacudió su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante y Jacob observó con fascinante horror mientras los pedazos de piel sobrantes temblaban con el esfuerzo.

Alec flexionó el músculo que sobraba, pero nada paso. No podía hablar, sólo emitir un bajo canturreo que le hizo saber a Jacob que no le había gustado nada lo que le había hecho.

Jacob dejo que sus labios se curvaran mientras emitía su risita lobuna y guasona.

_Esto se termina ahora._ Pensó, acechando más.

Los ojos de Alec se estrecharon en dos rendijas rojas.

- ¡AAARGHHHH!

La enorme cabeza de Jacob se volvió con rápidez ante el sonido del grito de Renesmee.

Volvió la cabeza de nuevo y se separó de Alec, apenas escapando del agarre de la mano del vampiro.

Jacob estaba detrás de él y brincó antes de que Alec pudiera voltear todo su cuerpo.

Jacob se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, cerrando la mandíbula en torno al cuello de Alec, sintiendo la columna vertebral y tirándo hacia abajo.

El cuerpo cayó con un golpe sordo sobre el piso de piedra, y Jacob comenzó a jalarlo de espaldas, sabiendo que estaba cerca cuando sintió el fuego chamuscar su pelo.

Jacob jaló el cuerpo y con un simple golpe de su cabeza, arrojó a Alec a las llamas.

_Jacob..._

Alzó la cabeza, las orejas pegadas a su cráneo ante el sonido de su voz, pero ella no le había hablado en voz alta.

Estaba en su cabeza.

_¡Jacob! ¡Ayúdame!_

Dejó escapar un profundo gruñido y se abalanzó hacia delante.

_Ya voy, Ness... resiste... estoy en camino..._

**TBC  
Misa Alucard**

**Ahora debo advertirles, es muy necesario que para el próximo capítulo (cap. 21) tengan preparada la cajita de kleenex, tengo la impresión de que los van a necesitar.  
Lo subí para enmendar mi falta de actualizaciones y porque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo mañana, tengo que estudiar así que...**

**Quedan 4 capítulos más... diablos, ahora si me siento emocionada... en fin, los veo luego, tengo sueñito.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

Jane y Renesmee hacían círculos para acercarse una a la otra. Pisando cuerpos y extremidades que yacían desparramadas en el suelo, sus ojos jamás abandonaron la fiera mirada de la otra.

- Debiste acabar conmigo cuanto tuviste la oportunidad - susurró Jane, sus labios perfectos alzándose en una sonrisa calmada.

Renesmee no dijo nada, sólo siguió haciendo círculos.

Haciendo círculos y observando.

Observando los pensamientos de Jane.

Renesmee se estremeció mientras sentía su brazo quemarse. Como si alguien lo hubiera colocado dentro de las lenguas de fuego. Incluso podía sentir su piel arder.

Una mirada hacia el brazo fue lo que la reafirmó. Su brazo estaba completo. El dolor no estaba realmente ahí.

- Dije que acabaría contigo... - replicó Renesmee casualmente, y en esta ocasión su boca se alzó cuando los ojos de Jane se ensancharon y su mandíbula se cerró firmemente contra el dolor.

Renesmee aflojó su agarre cuando la quemazón en su propio brazo se enfrío.

- ¿Qué _eres_...? Jane escupió las palabras, intentando ganar control sobre su expresión facial, tratando de suavizar los gestos que el dolor de Renesmee le habían dejado en la cara.

Renesmee dejo salir el aire temblorosamente mientras sentía algo como fragmentos de vidrio roto rasgando contra su espalda. - Yo soy... - respiró, intentando luchar contra el dolor - ... la hija de _mi padre_... -

Jane dejo escapar un grito desgarrador y Renesmee contestó con un suspiro cuando los fragmentos retrocedieron.

No podría seguir haciendo esto siempre.

Había tomado a Jane desprevenida la primera ver, pero ahora la incarnación de Botticelli estaba regresando los golpes. Y parecía disfrutar el desafío.

- AAARRRGHHH! -

Renesmee dejo escapar un grito desgarrador mientras algo cortaba su frente. Se sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo jalada hacia atrás...

Cerró los ojos y envió sacudidas de un dolor igualmente cegador hacia la dirección de Jane y se sintió satisfecha cuando la niña respondió con un grito.

Y entonces comenzó a reírse. ¡De verdad se _reía_! Una risita baja y serena.

- Mi hermano está acabando con tu perro mientras hablamos... - dijo Jane entre risitas.

- ¡No! - Renesmee se estremeció ante sus palabras.

No podía ver a Jacob y a Alec desde donde ella y Jane estaban. No podía concentrarse en Jacob y mantener a Jane distraída, todo al mismo tiempo. Sólo podía esperar que Jacob estuviera resistiendo su pelea contra Alec...

- Si - dijo Jane, como si nada. - Y cuando mi hermano termine con Fido, tendrás la desgracia de sentir nuestra fuerza combinada - sonrió Jane y Renesmee sintió una puñalada muy desagradable en las entrañas. No supo si había sido Jane o sólo el efecto de sus palabras.

- Haré que te mantenga consciente lo suficiente como para sentir_ todo_, pero indefensa como para detenerlo... - canturreó Jane esas palabras.

- Alec jamás me haría algo así - masculló Renesmee.

_Jacob._ Pensó por un momento, rindiéndose al dolor que le hizo intentar alcanzarlo.

- El capricho que mi hermano sentía por ti no era nada más que lo que Chelsea hacía - Jane decía aquellas palabras con quizás bastante fuerza.

Renesmee jugó con la desesperada convicción de Jane.

- ¿De verdad? Tu hermano parecía pensar un poquito diferente... - Renesmee dejo que el retorcimiento en sus entrañas continuara mientras le mostraba a Jane los ojos cálidos de Alec. Mientras repetía las amargas palabras de Alec. _'Se qué sentiste lo mismo'_ que le había dicho hacía sólo unos momentos.

El dolor que se dibujo en la cara de Jane en ese momento fue mucho más satisfactorio que ninguna otra cosa que Renesmee pudiera haber imaginado.

- ¡NO! - gritó la niñita indignada.

- Oh si... - Renesmee intentó reírse un poco pero sólo consiguió empeorar el dolor en su interior. Era como si alguien le estuviera clavando por todo el cuerpo una espada de metal.

- ¡No, no, no! - siguió bramando Jane, sus ojos totalmente negros. - ¡Mi hermano me ama _a mí_! - gritó y Renesmee cayó al suelo con las rodillas dobladas por el dolor.

_¡Jacob! ¡Ayúdame!_ gritó en silencio.

Jane la tomó del cabello, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla en los ojos.

- ¡Alec _me _ama! - susurró en voz baja, enseñando los dientes.

_Ya voy, Ness... resiste, estoy en camino..._

De pronto los ojos de Jane dejaro de verla, se alzaron para ver algo.

No.

_Jacob, ella es..._ pero Renesmee se había tardado.

En un momento todo el dolor en su estómago desapareció, igual que Jane.

Renesmee se dio la vuelta y vio la forma lobuna de Jacob colapsada como un montoncito de algo en el suelo, girando y convulsionando mientras Jane estaba parada sobre él.

- ¡NO! ¡JACOB! - gritó Renesmee poniéndose en pie.

Arremetió contra Jane, quien estaba muy ocupada enviando espasmos de dolor por el cuerpo de Jacob como para prestarle atención. Los pensamientos de la niñita eran consumidos con el conocimiento de que su hermano estaba muerto.

Renesmee la tuvo contra el suelo, pero los ojos de Jane seguían puestos en Jacob quien yacía a pocos metros de ellas, aún luchando con el dolor.

Se había sentido tan cansada hacia solo un momento. Su mente se había hundido bajo el malicioso peso de la mente de Jane. Sus habilidades habían estado por los suelos con cada ráfaga de dolor que Jane le producía y con cada ráfaga que ella le devolvía.

Pero ahora, con Jacob retorciéndose de dolor... se volvió a sentir fuerte.

De repente el cuerpo de Jane se retorció debajo del suyo y Renesmee escuchó el reconfortante sonido de un jadeo proveniente de Jacob.

Renesmee cerró sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Jane y mantuvo los ojos clavados en las irises abrasadoras de la niña.

No le tomo mucho. Envió punzantes ondas de dolor por el cuerpo de la chica y entre los destructivos espasmos simplemente dijo. - Alec está muerto.

Pronto Jane dejo de luchar... no sabía si porque el dolor era mucho o porque sólo se rendía.

- ¡Alec está muerto! - dijo Renesmee escupiéndo las palabras.

Jacob apareció de repente, rozando su brazo con su nariz, pero mantuvo las manos sobre la cabeza de Jane.

- ¡Está muerto! - gritó Renesmee a la cara laxa de Jane.

Jacob volvió a empujarla, un poquito más fuerte pero ella no se daba cuenta.

- ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡_Muerto_! - siguió gritando Renesmee.

De pronto estaba sobre su espalda, jadeando, sintiendo como si le hubieran sacado el aire.

Alzó la cabeza y la volvió a recostar contra el suelo cuando vio a Jacob jalando el desmadejado cuerpo de Jane hacia la pared de fuego más cercana.

_Sufiente._

Escuchó las palabras pero no supo a quien pertenecían.

_Nos rendimos._

Renesmee parpadeó y sintió frías manos que la levantaban.

- Diles, que nos rendimos.

Marco. Sus ojos estaban negros mientras la miraban a la cara.

- ¿Qu-qué? - susurró ella temblorosamente.

- Renesmee, diles que dejen de pelear. - dijo Marco con un asentimiento.

Renesmee parpadeó de nuevo y entonces notó a Sulpicia parada al lado de Marco. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados y se aferraba a su brazo.

Sintió un calor abrasador y notó que Jacob estaba a su lado.

- Diles... - dijo Marco, su voz suave mientras suplicaba. - ¿Por favor?

De pronto las manos frías de Marco ya no estaban, habían sido reemplazadas por un confortantemente cálido abrazo. Ni siquiera había escuchado el sonido de desgarro...

Los brazos de Jacob estaban a su alrededor, su cabeza enterrada limpiamente bajo su mentón.

- Diles, Ness. - susurró.

Estaba tan cansada. Su cuerpo casi tan laxo como lo había estado el de Jane casi al final...

- Termina con esto, Ness...- susurró él, ella sintió su suspiro bajo su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos.

Respiró.

Enterró la cara en el pecho fuerte de Jacob y se abrió... buscó y alcanzó a todos en esa habitación. Dejó escapar la palabra y espero y espero a que ellos la escucharan.

_¡Suficiente!_

_¡Suficiente!_

Y lo era.

Renesmee mantuvo estos pensamientos por unos minutos más, repitiendo las palabras de redención de Marco mientras él se las había susurrado.

Cada poco rato ella agregaba su propia súplica. _'Deténganse, por favor, alto.'_ aunque no sabía si esas palabras iban hacia alguien en especial o hacia todos...

Era suficiente.

Aquellos que seguían parados, aún luchando se detuvieron mientras sus palabras pulsaban...

Y entonces ya no pudo más. Estaba tan cansada, esperaba que la hubieran escuchado...

- No más... - murmuró en el pecho de Jacob, y se dejo colapsar completamente entre sus brazos.

Jacob se inclinó, poniendo un fuerte brazo debajo de sus rodillas y levantando su decaído cuerpo para arrullarla entre sus brazos.

- Lo hiciste bien, Ness... lo hiciste bien - murmuró en su cabello mientras la mecía.

Abrió los ojos, su cabezá aún anidada contra el pecho de Jacob. Dio una mirada vacilante... y deseó haber mantenido los ojos cerrados.

El fuego quemaba bajo y el olor de carne chamuscada permanecía en el aire con el encegador humo...

Cuerpos rotos y destrozados yacían por todos lados. Algunos eran roca sólida, otros seguían moviéndose en el final agónico...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo pero el olor le recordó lo que seguía ahí. Sintió náuseas y sintió como la bilis volvía a subir...

Un gemido bajo cortó el aire que los rodeaba. Hacía un corte profundo y desgarraba sus entrañas. El sonido era horrible, era constante e intenso y...

- Lo sé, shhh cariño, ya todo esta bien.

Jacob la mecía, murmurando en su cabello - Te tengo, estás a salvo, está bien...

Los gemidos continuaron, en un volumen bajo y profundo... le tomó un momento a Renesmee darse cuenta de que el sonido provenía de ella.

- Te tengo, está bien...

Y lo hizo. Se aferró a él, enterró sus uñas en su pecho desnudo, sintió su cuerpo cubrirse con sudor y sangre y ahora sus lágrimas... no pudo parar, se rindió ante el sonido.

Sacudía sus entrañas, se enterraba en su garganta pero se rindió a él.

Lo sintió sacudirse también con él entonces. Lo sintió colapsar un poco contra ella y entonces no supo quien estaba agarrando a quien ni quien se aferraba...

- Te amo, te amo, te amo... - no supo si sus palabras eran comprensibles en medio de los sollozos rotos.

- Hablaré con... - la voz de Marco sonaba lejana, no pudo estar segura, pero pensó que había dicho 'Edward'.

El pensamiento permaneció en algún lugar de su mente.

Familia.

_Mi familia._

Pero no podía dejarlo ir, no podía dejar a Jacob irse lo sufiente para...

- Lamento lo que se ha perdido aquí.

La voz de Marco, calmada y sincera.

Se mordió la lengua para dejar de llorar y escuchó a Marco...

- Han sufrido una gran pérdida. Jamás pude siquiera comenzar a entender...

Escuchó un gruñido y supo que era su padre.

¿Pérdida?

¿Qué se había perdido...?

Y entonces lo vio. Cerró los ojos pero ahí estaba. Él lo había visto todo y ahora ella podía ver...

Rosalie. Su cuerpo devorado por las llamas.

Esme. Destrozada en lugar de su hijo.

Carlisle, siguiéndola hacia las sombras...

Se habían ido. Su familia jamás volvería a estar completa de nuevo...

- Lo sé - Marcus de nuevo, y el alto siseo de una mujer en respuesta al gruñido de su padre...

- Seguramente puedes ver. Sabes que no tuvimos parte... - Marco fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre.

- Lo sé. Lo veo. Hemos acabado aquí.

Y entonces manos, manos frías la alzaron, alejándola del calor...

Jacob hizo un sonido de gruñido, pero la voz de su padre era fuerte y cercana.

- Dámela - no era siniestra, no estaba enfadado, sólo... suplicaba.

El calor de Jacob desapareció y cayó en un abrazo frío.

- Mi bebé... - la voz aterciopelada que había permanecido con ella tantas noches de su jóven vida...

- ¡Papi! - escapó de sus labios, la palabra en si era un bálsamo.

- Oh, mi bebé, mi corazón...

Más manos, frías y duras. El aliento de su madre, un dulce cosquilleo contra su mejilla, enjugando las lágrimas que habían corrido por su cara sonrojada.

Su madre no pudo decir nada, en cambio sintió sus brazos rodearla a ella y a su padre, tratando de mantenerlos ahí...

**TBC  
Misa Alucard**

**Antes de que me quieran linchar les recuerdo que yo no escribí el fic. De haberlo hecho, no habría tenido corazón para matar a Carlisle, demonios lloraré.  
Bueno, supongo que usaron kleenex, o siguen digiriendo esas líneas tan tristes.  
Lo iba a subir mañana (técnicamente ya es viernes pero... bueno) decidí hacerlo hoy porque quizás mañana me de por ver la tele y dormir temprano. Y sabía que si no lo hacía pronto me iba a líar con más cosas así que... **

**Tengo la impresión de que nadie o casi nadie vio esto venir, si alguien lo hizo... no sabré que decir.  
Bueno me voy, sigo con sueño.**

**Pregunta, alguien de aquí que haya leído The Host además de mí, cree que Jared es lindo??**

**Argh, lo de Marco y Sulpicia, es obvio que es raro pero tendrán que esperar a la explicación de la autora y a la triste verdad de los hechos. (De verdad, es horrible pero es real... lo dijo la propia Steph u.u)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

La pasaron de mano a mano, cada quien tomando su turno para cargarla lejos de aquel lugar.

Una vez, ella abrió los ojos para ver el Castillo de piedra retrocediendo en la distancia, y dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando se perdió en el horizonte.

Paso del frío al calor y de nuevo.

Sus manos eran una promesa, rodeándola, acunándola…

Su peso en sus manos también era una promesa. Estaba a salvo. Jamás volverían a dejarla ir…

Una vez, ella había intentado hablar de quienes no estaban ahí.

- Aún no cariño, aún no…- había susurrado su madre, antes de tener que volver su rostro hacia otro lado.

Cuando pensaron que estaba dormida, sintiendo la suave vibración del motor del carro debajo de ella, los pudo escuchar hablar.

- Los matamos, los vimos arder. – Ese era su tío Jasper.

- Justo como nos lo dijeron… – Alice, cuya voz tenía una terminación afilada.

- No tuvimos más opción. Vi lo que planeaban desde el momento en que les pedimos ayuda… habría sido comenzar todo de nuevo. Vladimir y Stefan hubieran recogido lo que Aro hubiera dejado atrás… - su padre habló con aterciopelada certeza y entonces el carro se llenó de silencio.

No sabía a donde iba, sólo sabía que se estaban yendo…

* * *

Se despertó una vez, sus cuerpos calientes estaban juntos, ardiendo.

No sabía donde se encontraba, pero escuchaba campanas tintineando en la distancia y el arrullo de la vida un poco más allá.

Movió su cabeza y vio que él la estaba mirando, su expresión indescifrable.

Se preguntó si habría estado soñando.

- Jacob… - susurró.

Y entonces sus párpados se volvieron pesados otra vez, y sucumbió al poder del cansancio.

* * *

La cama contenía solo su propio calor. Jacob no estaba.

Su corazón comenzó a martillear con la pregunta… y después se calmó hacia el mismo latido errático de siempre cuando escuchó su voz viniendo del cuarto arriba de las escaleras.

- ¿Lo viste?

- Si. - La voz de su padre.

- Quizás está suprimiendo el recuerdo…

- No, Jacob.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Marco me lo mostró.

- ¿Y confías en él?

Escuchó el bajo gruñido proveniente de su madre. – Jacob ¿de verdad crees que se hubiera tomado la molestia de mentirnos a ese punto…?

Escuchó a Jacob caminar. Sus pisadas se oían pesadas.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Jacob, con la voz baja repentinamente.

- Si. – La voz de su padre volvía a la seguridad aterciopelada.

¿De qué estaban hablando?

La mención de Marco trajo el rostro del viejo vampiro a su mente. Él y Sulpicia, sujetándose el uno al otro, rogándole que…

Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas mientras los recuerdos manaban de golpe.

Aún estaba muy cansada para esto.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la volviera a llevar.

* * *

Ella soñó.

Una colección de recuerdos vívidos, atados juntos en su subconsciente.

Rosalie, sentada detrás de ella, pasando un cepillo por entre sus revueltos rizos. Se sentía bien.

Sentada en el regazo de Carlisle, su cabeza descansando en su hombro y el canturreo de sus palabras corriendo por su cuero mientras le leía… Esme tocando el piano, un acompañamiento musical a las palabras de Carlisle. Ocasionalmente sus abuelos habían apartado los ojos de las llaves blancas y negras, de las palabras de las páginas, para compartir una mirada secreta con el otro… encontrando sus ojos por encima de la cabeza de Renesmee.

Incluso Leah tenía un lugar en sus sueños. Leah, jamás fue por completo parte de la familia, pero estaba ahí, siempre en las sombras, mirando a Jacob.

Tan real. Ellos seguían pareciendo tan reales… estaba segura de que podría estirar las manos y…

Entonces fue cuando despertó.

Y seguía estando sola.

**TBC  
Misa Alucard  
Lamento no subirlo antes, ya estaba desde ayer pero FF se puso sus moños y hoy temprano me fui al cine con unas amigas a ver (por fin) Slumdog Millionaire, francamente amé la película. Este capítulo me deprime un poco... el final sobre todo... pobrecita Nessie... fue peor porque me puse a traducir oyendo Lacuna Coil y Three Days Grace sin parar.  
Por cierto, para el próximo capítulo me habré cambiado el nick, porque el viernes cumpliré 3 años en fanfiction y dije que me cambiaría el nick por eso. Me pondré igual que en la cuenta de youtube** _"museatdawn"_ **así que... bueno, para que no se confundan ;)**

**Intento encontrar My Never de Blue October, no pararé hasta encontrarla. Mmm olvidé lo otro que iba a comentar... en fin...**

**Saludos**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia original es** _Fade Away_** de Danielle18 quien me dio permiso para traducirla**

No había nada que decir.

Les había dicho que lamentaba su pérdida, y ellos le habían dicho lo mismo.

Aun faltaban más cosas por venir... Sue, Seth y el resto de la manada para decir...

Pero por ahora, no había nada más por decir.

Estaban esperando a que ella hablara.

Hasta ahora, ella sólo había soñado.

Sus rostros pasaban a través de sus recuerdos al dormir; Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Leah... una y otra y otra vez. Repitiéndose.

Era un sueño de deseo y tristeza y lo cortaba para verlo una y otra vez. Pero él no quería dejar su lado. No quería dejar de tocarla, acariciarla y sostenerla, asegurándose a sí mismo de que ella estaba con él.

Y tenía que mirar. Mirar para ver si ella podía... Si ella podía soñar con lo que había pasado. Tenía que saber.

Pero sólo eran sus caras. Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Leah... una y otra vez, repitiéndose.

* * *

Al final se resignó a preguntarle a Edward.

Sus sueños se enfocaban en lo que había perdido, pero quizás, Edward hubiera visto algo en sus pensamientos sobre el Castillo.

- No lo hicieron.

Jacob cerró la puerta detrás de él y alzó la mirada.

Edward y Bella estaban sentados en el enorme sofá blanco, sujetándose el uno al otro. La cabeza de Bella descansaba sobre el hombro de Edward, uno de sus brazos rodeando protectoramente su cintura. Los dos brazos de él estaban enredados en los hombros de ella.

Jasper y Alice estaban parados por la ventana. La pequeña pixie estaba parada frente a él, los brazos de él rodeándola.

Emmett estaba... no tenía idea. Cuando volvieron de Roma él se fue. Nadie trató de detenerlo. Jasper y Edward necesitaban distanciarse de los pensamientos oscuros y emociones vacías de su hermano. Ya tenían bastante con que lidiar.

- No la tocaron, Jacob - dijo Edward de nuevo.

Jacob dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

- ¿Lo viste?

- Si - la voz de Edward sonaba fuerte.

- Tal vez está suprimiendo el recuerdo.

- No, Jacob.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Marco me lo mostró

- ¿Y _confías _en él?

Bella dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido. - Jacob ¿crees que realmente se hubiera tomado el riesgo de mentirnos para este punto...?

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, yendo de un extremo al otro del cuarto.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó sin molestarse en alzar la cara.

- Si - Edward seguía sonando seguro.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de todo lo qué...

- Jacob ¿podrías sentarte? - preguntó Edward lentamente.

Jacob dejó de caminar, ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada aún rojiza de Edward.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó en voz baja.

Edward dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y lentamente se separó de Bella.

Ella no opuso resistencia y Jacob pensó que había visto algo en su cara... ella sabía lo que Edward estaba a punto de decir.

Edward caminó hacia donde estaba Jacob y estiro su mano para tocar la suya.

- Marco me mostro porqué Aro no puso en acción su plan...

- ¿Por qué no hizo que uno de esos asquerosos chupasangres... - Jacob ni siquiera pudo acabar la oración.

Edward asintió.

- ¿Por qué?

Edward apretó la mano ardiente que sostenía pero Jacob apenas lo notó.

- Porque, Renesmee ya estaba embarazada cuando llegó a Volterra...

Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el suelo duro de madera, algo frío en su cara.

Parpadeó de nuevo y vio que Bella sostenía su cara entre sus manos, sus ojos rojos mirándolo con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué? - apenas pudo dejar escapar la palabra.

- Pudieron escuchar dos latidos de corazón dentro de ella... una vez que Aro vio que eras el padre fue lo suficientemente curioso sobre el hijo de una mitad vampiro y mitad humano y de un lobo cambiador de forma como para corregir sus planes y ver su embarazo antes de hacerla pareja de alguien de su guardia...

Todo después de la palabra 'padre' perdió signficado.

- ¿Qué?

Las manos de Bella lo jalaron levemente, y su vista pasó de la fría expresión de Edward a los ojos ardientes de Bella.

- La salvaste - dijo, suavemente.

- ¿Qué? - parecía ser la única cosa que Jacob podía pensar y decir.

- No hay nada que suprimir, Jacob... - dijo Edward pero Jacob mantuvo los ojos en Bella. - Dos días después de que llegó a Volterra pudieron escuchar el latido de una vida... - Edward frunció el ceño un momento - ... aunque Marco admitió haberlo escuchado más fuerte que nadie. Quizás su don natural para sentir relaciones significa que pudo...

- ¿No la tocaron? - Jacob habló con voz ronca.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. - No la tocaron.

No había nada más que decir.

Ahora, sólo debían esperar por Renesmee.

* * *

- Emmett volvió a casa.

Los ojos de Alice estaban muy abiertos y profundos mientras la visión venía y se iba.

- Entonces volvamos a casa - dijo Edward con simpleza.

Era raro que ahora sonara como Carlisle.

- ¿Qué pasa con... - Jacob no tuvo que acabar el enunciado.

- Hablará cuando esté lista. Quizás ir a casa también la ayude...

Así que se fueron al día siguiente, en un avión hacia Washington.

**TBC  
Misa Alucard**

**Que porque no me cambié el nick, mmm creo que por floja xD o porque pensé en terminar esto con el nick con el que lo empecé. Me gusto... saludos a... no recuerdo quien fue quien pensó que Nessie estaba embarazada... bueno, bien hecho ;)**

**Intentaré subirlo la próxima semana pero no sé. Tengo exámenes, y encima el sábado consigo el DVD de Crepúsculo, jejeje, es un factor muy distrayente, lo lamento.**

**Los leo el próximo es el último capítulo. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. El fic original** Fade Away** le pertenece a Danielle18 quien me dio permiso de traducir.**

Se despertó preguntando por sus padres.

Sus rostros fueron su primer pensamiento, y en un momento habían cruzado las escaleras y estaban sentados al borde de la gran cama blanca.

Había dormido en la gran casa blanca, en el cuarto de Carlisle y Esme. Extrañaba su olor.

Hubiera dormido en el cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett... pero su tío se había encerrado ahí, ella no deseaba molestarlo, sin importar cuanto anhelara la fragancia floral de su tia para disparar recuerdos felices.

Edward sacudió su cabeza cuando vio lo que ella quería saber. Bella alzó una ceja.

- No necesitas pensar en eso nunca más...

- Pero lo deseo - dijo ella con simpleza.

- Ness... - intentó Bella

Ahora estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y sintió la amenaza de lágrimas. - Si no hablo sobre eso, si lo dejo todo dentro de mí... - volvió a sacudir su cabeza. - No sé que es lo que pasara.

Ya no pudieron discutir con eso.

- Tú y Jacob... - murmuró Edward.

Jacob les había dicho a Sue y a Seth. Dijo que no había podido traer el cuerpo a casa... la verdad era que no quería hacerlo. No quería que Sue viera el cuerpo ennegrecido de Leah, pesado por el veneno. No paso mucho hasta que Seth lo viera. Jacob había permanecido en su forma de lobo desde hacía dos días, intentando sentir cada pedazo del dolor y la pérdida que su manada sentía... especialmente Seth. El jóven lobo había visto la muerte de su hermana por los recuerdos de Jacob. Edward sabía, por escuchar los pensamientos de Jacob, que si hubiera habido una forma de evitar que el chico hubiera tenido que ver eso... pero no la había. Así que Jacob había permanecido unido a todos ellos. Quería saber todo sobre ese dolor. Pero en realidad, sólo se estaba castigando a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué... ? - comenzó a preguntar Edward.

Renesmee había cerrado sus pensamientos, mostrándole sólo una pared de ladrillo.

Quería decir esto en voz alta. Como si hubiera un bálsamo en las palabras dichas...

- Marco. ¿Por qué atacó a Aro? - Renesmee se aferró a sus rodillas, jalándolas hacia su pecho.

- Sulpicia - replicó su padre con simpleza.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Originalmente ella era la compañera de Marco. Aro hizo que Chelsea rompiera los lazos entre ellos.

- Oh - dijo Renesmee. Había tanto que ella no había sabido en ese tiempo...

- Espere que el enfrentamiento de esa familia ocurriera hacía un tiempo...

- Chelsea... - los pensamientos de Renesmee ya habían dado un paso adelante.

Edward asintió una vez. - Era muy poderosa...

Renesmee pudo sentir el calor de las amanezantes lágrimas.

- Aunque no pensé que pudiera romper los lazos de familia... - murmuró.

Renesmee se sentó en medio de la cama, Edward a un lado. Estiró sus manos hacia ella, tomando una de sus manos y mirando firmemente su cara.

- Porque Alec seguía dándote dosis pequeñas de anestesia. Le estuvo haciendo lo mismo a Marco durante décadas... no hay duda de porque lucía siempre tan...

- ¡¿Qué?! - Renesmee no pudo ocutar el dolor y la sorpresa en su voz.

- Alec - dijo él con simpleza.

Ella parpadeó para no llorar. Quería hablar de esto, pero no quería pensar en Alec... no conocía sus sentimientos todavía. ¿Él le había importado? ¿Aunque fuera un poco? ¿Era sólo lo que Chelsea había estado haciendo? ¿Una combinación de los poderes de Alec y Chelsea? Ella no quería... pensar en Alec como algo más que un monstruo era una adivinanza que podría resolver cualquier otro día. O encerrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser, para jamás volver a pensar en ello. Lo que fuera, pero no ahora.

De pronto Bella se había movido hacia la cama, y estaba sentada a su lado. Pasó un frío brazo alrededor de su hija, y Renesmee reclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de piedra sólida de su madre, pero mantuvo los ojos en el rostro de su padre.

- Chelsea... - volvió a decir.

Dejó que la pared de ladrillo colapsará mientras le mostraba a su padre. Lo repitió para él. La forma en que había aplastado la cabeza de Chelsea contra el suelo de piedra.

- ¿Por qué hice eso? - preguntó Renesmee.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada que Renesmee no pudo interpretar.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, jalándose levemente de su madre.

- ¿Por qué piensas que lo hiciste? - preguntó Edward, lentamente.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza. - Yo... no lo sé... - frunció el ceño y repaso el momento una y otra vez. Dándole vuelta, golpéandola hacia el suelo, dedos sintiendo el cráneo destrozado...

Renesmee volvió a sacudir la cabeza. - Pienso... - comenzó.

- ¿Sí? - la urgió Edward.

- Pienso que escuché a alguien...

Esta vez, Renesmee definitivamente notó una mirada entre sus padres.

- ¡¿Qué?! - demandó, el calor alzándose con su voz.

- No estaba seguro pero pienso... - Edward arrugo la frente.

- ¿Papi?

Su cabeza se alzó cuando escuchó el temblor en su voz y vio que sus pensamiento estaban teñidos de ansiedad.

En un segundo estaba al otro lado de ella, meciéndola justo como Bella lo había hecho.

- Cuando Jane comenzó a torturar a tu madre... - lo sintió encogerse, - ... pensé que podía escucharte... - sacudió su mejilla con un roce tan suave como una pluma, mirando sus ojos humedecidos, los ojos de su madre. - Vi lo que estabas haciendo... Vi que estabas leyendo los pensamientos de Jane y los estabas imitando, hacia ella. Pude ver que leías su mente.

¿Qué?

Ella no había recordado...

Sí.

Regresó a ella. Un flujo de recuerdos. Les mostró a ambos. A su madre y padre, les mostró como había sostenido un espejo hacia la mente retorcida de Jane, como había usado su poder...

- Díos mío - suspiró Bella.

Bella estiró una mano para acunar el rostro de su hija, volviéndolo para que pudiera ver sus ojos color chocolate.

- ¿Cómo? - le susurró a Renesmee, pero Edward respondió.

- Su propia versión de lucha o huída... - murmuró Edward.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Bella y Renesmee a una voz, volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Una respuesta al estrés agudo del sistema nervioso... tu cuerpo estaba bajo una gran presión, te volviste mejor preparada para defenderte al tener tu poder aumentado... - murmuró Edward. Sonaba como Carlisle, comenzando a hablar en la jerga de la medicina. La comparación hizo que madre e hija se estremecieran.

- Pero no es mío... - susurró Renesmee.

Bella besó su frente. - Eres la hija de tu padre... - le dijo en respuesta.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. - Quizás siempre estuvo ahí, con el tiempo pudo haber crecido... pero fuiste arrojada a una situación donde tu cuerpo necesitaba algo más para protegerse a sí mismo...

Renesmee frunció el ceño, recordando. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado? Pensó haber escuchado a Marco, una vez. A Alec también... y escuchó a su padre decirle que matara a Chelsea. Siempre durante los momentos de mayor estrés.

De pronto recordó su pregunta original.

- Maté a Chelsea porque tú me dijiste que lo hiciera... - dijo.

Edward dejó de hablar y la miró, asintiéndo una vez. - De pronto pensé que si podíamos romper los lazos que ella había formado...

- Por eso había tanto caos... - murmuró Renesmee - Por eso comenzaron a pelear de nuestro lado

- Y contra ellos mismos - añadió Bella.

- Inclusive Renata se volvió contra la familia... - dijo Edward. - Estaba unidos de forma poco estable. No había lazos verdaderos, no había amor verdadero...

- No como nosotros - finalizó Renesmee.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar, a dejar que las lágrimas salieran. Lloró por lo que habían perdido, y pudo verlo todo. Vio los pensamientos de su padre, sus recuerdos. Vio lo que él vio mientras Demetri atacaba a Esme, intentando alcanzar a Emmett... la hizo pedazos. Carlisle y Emmett llegaron muy tarde cuando finalmente... Renesmee se estaba ahogando con las lágrimas, pero estas siguieron viniendo mientras los recuerdos se derramaban en su cabeza. Carlisle había tomado el cuerpo destrozado de Esme y caminó con ella en brazos, hacia las llamas...

Bella y Edward la acariciaron, arrullándola y meciéndola, tarareando suaves palabras. No le haría ningún bien. Lo veía todo una y otra vez.

- Lo siento... - susurró Edward. - Lamento que tuvieras que ver... - pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello y Renesmee no podía evitar verlo.

Era parte de ella ahora, Tendría que vivir con ello. Vivir con lo que había hecho... lo que había sido sacrificado por ella.

* * *

Jacob aún no volvía cuando llegó el crepúsculo. Cuando el cielo se volvió morado y sucumbió a las sombras...

Renesmee vagaba por el porche de enfrente, con un par de pantalones de mezclilla oscura de Emmett en su mano, decidida a esperar por Jacob ahí. Él no había hablado con ella desde que habían vuelto hacía dos días... pero hacía dos días ella tampoco había estado hablando tampoco.

Se lo pediría ahora, pedirle que cambiara de forma para poder hablar con él. Decirle cosas que no loe podía decir a su familia. Que podría hacer él con la información, no lo sabía. Sólo podía esperar que él la entendiera.

Emmett estaba ahí, sentando en el último escalón.

Se veían tan raramente pequeño, doblado sobre sí mismo.

Nadie le había hablando desde que habían vuelto.

Jasper y Edward no habían necesitado hacerlo, para saber como lo estaba pasando... pero ninguno de ellos realmente lo podía comprender. No importaba cuando leyeran sus pensamientos, sintieran sus emociones. Jasper, quien estaba tan sintonizado que también caminaba por ahí como un ser roto, doblado en el dolor, admitía no ser capaz de sentir lo profunda que era la pérdida de Emmett.

Lo habían escuchado. En su cuarto. El ruido que hizo... era un llanto vacío, llamándola.

Nadie había hablado con Emmett desde que habían vuelto.

Pero él había hablado con Renesmee.

Había ido al cuarto de Carlisle y Esme la noche anterior, mientras ella aún estaba adormilada, se había sentado al borde de la cama y había estirado su mano para tocarla.

Ella se había alejado de él. No podía atreverse a mirarlo... lo único que podía hacer era mostrarle lo arrepentida que estaba. Él había perdido todo lo que era preciado, por _ella_... nunca sería suficiente, pero ella seguía mostrándole lo arrepentida...

Él había puesto una mano fuerte en su hombro, y la jaló para que se sentara. Sus ojos estaban vacíos mientras la observaban, pero quemaban con una intensidad de la cual ella no podía alejarse...

- ¡Tú lo valías! - dijo en un siseo bajo.

Renesmee cerró los ojos y sintió las lágrimas quemando detrás. Negó con la cabeza, pero Emmett le hizo sacudir la cabeza haciendo que sus dientes temblaran.

- ¡Mirame, niña! - gruñó y ella lo hizo. Dios como dolió, pero abrió sus ojos ardientes y lo miró...

- Rose siempre supo... siempre supo que tú valías la lucha. Se sacrificó por ti, ¡sabiendo que lo valías!

- ¡No! - soltó Renesmee.

Emmett aflojó su agarre, pero la siguió sosteniendo y siguió mirando sus ojos.

- Sí - dijo con simpleza.

Él sacudió la cabeza. - Ámalos, siempre. Extráñalos. Echate la culpa todo lo que quieras aunque no tenga sentido... - entonces Emmett dejó de sacudir la cabeza. - ... pero nunca, _nunca_ pienses ni por un segundo, que Rose o cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho algo diferente. - la soltó y lentamente se puso de pie.

- Porque ella siempre lo supo... - murmuró, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar fuera del cuarto.

Ahora, mirándolo doblado sobre sí mismo mientras estaba sentado en el último escalón... Renesmee se preguntó, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. ¿Hubiera sido Emmett capaz? Estaba lo suficientemente triste, se sentía vació y perdido sin Rosalie... pero ¿era capaz? Carlisle y su padre alguna vez habían dicho que no había muchas formas en que un vampiro pudiera matarse a si mismo. Entonces, ¿era Emmett capaz? ¿Podría haber caminado hacia el fuego como Carlisle lo había hecho...?

Renesmee caminó los últimos pasos hacia los escalones, y entonces se sentó a su lado.

Con mucho cuidado formuló la angustiada pregunta hacia su tío...

- Lo habría hecho de haber podido niña... - Emmett no se volvió a mirarla, pero estiró su mano para sujetar la de ella, apretando, - ... pero una vez le prometí a Rose que siempre te cuidaría y no puedo hacer eso muy bien si estoy muerto. - Su voz había vacilado en su nombre y su agarre se aflojó.

Se puso de pie lentamente, mirando hacia el bosque oscuro... y caminó hacia él. Se fue en un segundo. Renesmee pudo escuchar el sonido de él estrellando los árboles en la profunda oscuridad.

De repente Alice estaba sentada en el lugar en el que Emmett había estado hacia un segundo. Renesmee no la había visto, muy ocupada en buscar el punto en el claro por el cual la figura de Emmett había desaparecido...

- No querrá escucharlo por algún tiempo... - susurró Alice, asintiendo en dirección al mismo claro que Renesmee estaba mirando, escuchando los árboles caer - ... pero veo a alguien en su futuro.

Renesmee se volvió y contempló fijamente el rostro de Alice. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y tranquilos mientras miraba en la distancia...

Alice tomó la mano de Renesmee y la apretó, frío sobre caliente, siguió mirando hacia el bosque oscuro, siguió escuchando la tortura de Emmett.

- Ella esperará por él, y cuando él esté listo, la encontrará... - finalizó Alice, y dejó caer la mano de Renesmee.

Renesmee alzó una ceja y lanzó una pregunta silenciosa hacia Alice.

Alice sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, pero de pronto, una imágen apareció en la mente de Renesmee.

Tanya.

La rubia, alta, elegante y hermosa Tanya del clan de Denalí...

Renesmee fue tomada por sorpresa ante la nitidez conque el rostro de su prima se dibujo en su mente.

Cuando la imágen de Tanya se desvaneció, Renesmee vio que Alice la miraba con suma curiosidad.

- _Eres_ la hija de tu padre... - susurró lentamente.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- Jacob viene... - susurró Alice antes de que Renesmee pudiera decir algo.

Las manos de Alice acunaron las mejilla de Renesmee. Y rápidamente depositó un beso en su frente. - Es bueno tenerte en casa... - susurró Alice, y se levantó y danzó hacia la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Renesmee miró hacia la oscura distancia y escuchó.

Lo olió primero.

Madera de bosque, césped y perro... Jacob.

En un momento el enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo estaba caminando hacia delante, Renesmee vio otros dos lobos, Embry y Quil, esperar en el claro, viendo que Jacob llegara a casa seguro, antes de volverse y regresar.

Renesmee permaneció sentada en los escalones frontales, viendo el lento avance de Jacob.

Finalmente él se acercó y se sentó. Sus ojos de lobo la miraban a la cara. Ninguno de ellos se movió, sólo se miraron. No habían hablado desde que ella había vuelto, no realmente. ¿Qué era lo que podían decir?

- Lo lamento... - susurró Renesmee y sintió la primera lágrima bajar.

Jacob ladeó su cabeza, y alzando las orejas, dejo escapar un gemido.

Renesmee suspiró. Le mostró una imágen de él en forma humana y su enorme cabeza asintió una vez.

Se escuchó un sonido de desgarro y entonces Jacob la miraba fijamente.

Le pasó los pantalones y él se los puso de inmediato.

Él no se movió, simplemente se quedo parado frente a ella, mirándola.

- Lo lamento... - susurró ella de nuevo.

- Te escuché - dijo él con simpleza.

Ella dejó escapar un respiro tembloroso. Esperaba esto... él había pasado dos días como lobo. Escuchando los pensamientos de la manada. Escuchando a Seth, después de mostrarle la muerte de Leah, la absurda brutalidad de ello. Todo por ella. La muerte de Leah, todo por ella. Él le había tenido que decir a Sue y después ver lo que Seth vio, el estado catatónico de su madre, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras las lágrimas caían...

Esperaba eso. Pero aún así dolió igual.

- No sé que decir... - balbuceó Renesmee, sintiendo las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas.

- No creo que haya nada... - comenzó Jacob y eso la cortó. Se revolvió en su intestino y destrozó su interior.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y se dobló sobre sí misma, aferrándose a su estómago, aunque sabía que el dolor era un poco más fuerte...

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de detener la avalancha de palabras que escaparon de sus labios. - Es mi culpa, ellos están muertos por mi culpa... Tenían razón, soy una abominación, siempre iba a matarlos, sólo tuvieron que pasar 8 años... - ya no podía detenerse, era muy fácil dejar que las palabras salieran. - Mi familia, tu familia. Siempre tengo que lastimar a los que amo, es lo que soy y ahora tú tienes que sufrir por eso... oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios...

Y entonces estaba en llamas. Quemando, abrasando, devorando...

La sostuvo en sus brazos, y ella se quemó.

Su calor la quemaba, los fundía, sus brazos le daban un calor abrasador del cual no podía escapar...

- ¡Lo _siento_ tanto! - escupió las palabras y cuando no fueron suficientes, le mostró. Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Leah, Seth, Sue... le mostró todo aquello por lo cual estaba arrepentida.

Y entonces no pudo escuchar sus propios pensamientos contra la atronadora voz del Alfa.

Le estaba gritando, algo muy fuerte resonaba desde dentro... le estaba gritando.

- ¡NO! Escúchame, ¡escúchame! - rugió.

La estaba sacudiendo y ella se vio obligada a abrir los ojos y a detener las imágenes.

De repente sus manos estaban acariciando su cara, dejando que se enfocara en él.

- Ness, Ness, escúchame... - le pidió.

Luego de un momento, cuando su llanto no fue más que un leve murmullo, él habló y ella lo escuchó...

- Esto no fue tu culpa. Nunca. ¿Lo entiendes? Los cielos saben que eres la hija de Bella Swan y que jamás terminarás de aceptarlo, pero es la verdad... - sus ojos estaban ardiendo, negros y furiosos mientras hablaba. - Me culpo por la muerte de Leah, y quizás eso tampoco sea correcto pero así ocurrió... aunque a la única persona a quien jamás, _jamás_ podría culpar es a ti.

Ella abrió la boca, lista para discutir pero él no se lo permitió.

- Eres amada Ness, no puedes cambiarlo. Todos fuimos al infierno y de regreso para mantenerte a salvo y lo volveríamos a hacer en un segundo, aún después de todo lo que hemos perdido... - su pulgar acariciaba distraídamente su mejilla, - ... porque eres _tú_ Ness. Eres tú. Eres una parte de nosotros y no lo cambiaríamos por nada, no podríamos... estamos atados a ti y no me importa que creas que eso significa que estamos condenados y siempre lo hemos estado. Simplemente no me importa, Ness. Porque sé que no es verdad, lo sabe también tu familia, lo sabían Rose, Carlisle y Esme. ¡Dios! ¡Ellos lo sabían! Eres la mejor parte de cualquiera de nosotros... de mí, especialmente... y jamás podré arrepentirme de amarte, jamás podré culparte...

Entonces ella lo detuvo, con un beso.

Alzó sus manos, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, se acercó más a él y las flamas los consumieron.

Separó los labios y él gimió con ella, sus manos presionando contra su espalda, empujándola contra él...

Cuando se separaron, ella puso su cabeza contra la suya y cerró los ojos.

- Aún no sé que hacer - susurró.

Él separó su cabeza y la miró a la cara, alzando una ceja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. - Iba a decirte que lo lamento... - él abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, pero ella puso su mano contra sus labios, cerrándolos. Continuó. - ... Iba a decir que lo lamento, por todo y mucho más... pero realmente lo lamento porque a pesar de todo... de saber que soy mala para ti, porque jamás tendremos un final feliz. Las cosas jamás serán sencillas para nosotros, porque los viejos argumentos siguen, Jake... no puedes dejar la manada, y no podemos pedirles que sigan cambiando y jamás envejezcan cuando sus seres amados mueran... - Ahora él estaba forcejeando pero ella se mantuvo y siguió hablando. - A pesar de todo eso... te amo. Te deseo. Para siempre. Tú y yo, lo deseo... casi lo perdí, casi te perdí... y sé que no podría hacerlo. Sólo lo sé. - Dejó caer la mano pero Jacob estaba en silencio.

Ella suspiró, alzó y dejó caer los hombros con desgana. Miro hacia abajo, evitando su mirada penetrante. - Así que, lo lamento... no renunciaré a ti, aunque sé que es lo correcto... - intentó hacer una sonrisa, que pareció una mueca. - Supongo que tengo mucho _más_ en común con mi papá... - mumuró.

- Ness...

Entonces ella alzó la vista y le sorprendió ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

De repente, estaba furiosa, y se lo haría saber... dejaría que lo viera. ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Estaba sonriendo? ¿Realmente no tenía idea de lo que les esperaba? ¿El dolor que iba a infligir en la manada...?

Abrió la boca, pero ahora era el turno de él. Alzó la mano y la mantuvo firme sobre sus labios...

- Dejaré la manada de La Push. - Ella forcejeó, pero él mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y su mano firme sobre su boca. - Dejaré que Embry se haga cargo... No sé que ocurrirá con ellos una vez que nos vayamos a Escocia, quizás ni siquiera haya necesidad de que Embry... pero la cuestión es que dejaré la manada de La Push. Iré contigo, adonde quiera que vayas.

Aflojó su mano y ella echó la cabeza para atrás para darle una mordida rápida y profunda en la mano...

- ¡Auch! - gimió, aún sonriendo.

- ¿Se supone que debo quedarme a ver como mueres dentro de los próximos años?... - gritó.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo dejar a mi familia, no ahora...

Jacob siguió sacudiendo la cabeza, y ella dejó de hablar. Había algo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa que evitaron que siguiera diciendo otra palabra.

Su brazo se apretó fuerte alrededor de su cintura y siguió mirando dentro de sus ojos color chocolate.

- Dije que iba a dejar la manada de _La Push_... - susurró él.

- ¿Qué? - chilló Renesmee.

- Hay una nueva manada que necesita un Alfa... - continuó él.

El recuerdo jugó alrededor de sus pensamientos conscientes. Justo en la punta de su lengua... un recuerdo confuso de Marco, Marco y... _dos latidos de corazón_.

Antes de que Renesmee tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca, Jacob posó una mano enorme y caliente contra su vientre aún plano, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

**FIN.**

_No me quedé a la deriva. Una nueva cuerda me sostenía donde estaba. No una cuerda, sino millones. No eran cuerdas, sino cables de acero. Un millón de cables de acero atándome a una sola cosa - al centro del universo. Podía verlo ahora - como el universo giraba alrededor de este punto. Jamás había visto la simetría del universo antes, pero ahora no era nada. La gravedad de la tierra ya no me sostenía al lugar donde estaba parado. Era la bebé en los brazos de la vampira rubia quién me sostenía ahora.  
Renesmee._

_-_ Breaking Dawn_ de Stephenie Meyer. Capítulo 18 'No hay palabras para esto', Página 360_

**---  
Misa Alucard (si me buscan, planeo cambiarme el nick a museatdawn, tan pronto como llegue a un acuerdo con mi PC)**

**Este capítulo me hizo llorar como no tienen una idea. Las palabras de Emmett, eso fue lo que más me hizo sentir el nudo en la garganta. Aunque quizás sea porque sólo a mí se me ocurre traducir luego de ver por enésima ocasión (gracias youtube) el capítulo final de la cuarta temporada de House. Y tener de fondo 'Passing Afternoon' de Iron and Wine.**

**El fic me ha gustado mucho y traducirlo fue una gran cosa para mí. Esta chica tiene talento, en serio. Y ahora que he acabado podré dedicarme a mi recién descubierta afición por los cracks (y no la droga) (: **

**Ah si, la cita de abajo, la traduje del texto original, porque no tengo Amanecer xD y porque aunque estoy juntando dinero, ya sé donde gastarlo** _*agita una banderita de The Rasmus, porque se viene el concierto, agradece vivir en el D.F. y se pone a cantar Livin' In A World Without You xD*_** así que, perdón si no coincide con la traducción del libro :D**

**Gracias por haber leído mi traducción, me hicieron feliz.  
Ahora me voy, quizás vuelva a saber de ustedes, quizás no.. igual, se cuidan yo me voy a dormir, tengo exámenes mañana D:**

**Ah sí, dije que explicaría mi odio a Aro y mi deseo de que las cosas hubieran ocurrido como aquí. De acuerdo con el FAQ de BD, Steph dijo que Dydime (pareja de Marco) era la hermana de Aro, quien la convirtió para saber si tenía una habilidad. Ok, hasta ahí todo bien, Dydime y Marco se hacen pareja y desean irse, pero Aro no podía permitirlo así que... mató a su hermana. Y por eso lo odio. Si no me creen busquen el FAQ no recuerdo que pregunta era... **

**De los actores que interpretarán a los Vulturi la única que me ha convencido es Dakota Fanning (Jane) es tan asdfgh perfecta *O*; Noot Seear (Heidi) pues, X la verdad pero el que me dejó con cara de WTF? es Jamie Campbell -no-se-qué (Cayo) porque no manchen... es que... O_O el que haya visto Sweeney Todd y ubiqué a Anthony -aka, marinero que se la pasa cantándole a Johanna - entenderá mi aturdimiento. Mega nota de autora, pero es la última que deberán soportar de mí n.n**


End file.
